Justice's Blade
by Kage Reject
Summary: KagxL A letter was sent and Light is shocked to find out that he has a cousin or that his mother had a sister, he's even more shocked at how his cousin is. L seems to get interested in Light's new found cousin, Who's Light's cousin?
1. Chapter 1

Death Note Revised

**Justice's Blade**

**Chapter 1: Letter and Shocking News**

The sounds of the morning were almost maddening, the sounds of footsteps of many people, honking horns from impatient drivers, cell phones ringing, engines roars in the sky from flying planes that flew overhead, and chatting people, it was so constant and a everyday thing that is was enough to make you want to just scream. All these things happen are heard everyday, almost like a routine, almost like everything was programmed to be this way. A boring life of the same thing.

"Miss. Higurashi" came the voice of the teacher, blinking a few times. Eyes hidden behind a pair of black tinted glass turned to look at the male teacher that held a book in one hand was looking at them with almost scolding look. When the person saw his pupil turned to him he spoke calmly, though strictly "would you mind telling us how the case was identified as a suicide?"

Some of the students snickered while other just stared at the person who sat at the side of the classroom near the window seeming to be in their own little world, I mean they couldn't blame them, school was a real snores Ville. The person stared at their teacher before closing their eyes and gathered up the information they needed to answer the teacher's question.

"The reason was concluded or identified, as suicide by one evidence that belonged to the victim; other evidences found would have proven that the case was homicide and that the victim's ex-wife's husband was pointed as the murderer. A journal, not just a journal for notes as some people would think, but a journal that held all the victim's thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams, and even plans and goals. One of the investigators found it in the victim's room before they turned in the ex-wife's husband was turned in for the murder of the victim and at the end he found a little letter like note. It spoke of how the 'bastard' as he says, stole his heart and he will soon get it back and get rid of the strings that hold it."

The teacher's scolding strict expression instantly eased up into a bright smiling face "very good! Now…" the teacher's voice was droned out as the person turned their attention to the world behind the glass window. It was completely boring; everything seemed like a repetitive cycle, day in and day out. Letting out a soft sigh, the person turned their attention back to the teacher who was speaking all the things they already knew since they were twelve years old.

Later on that day the bell rang, alerting the students that it was the end of the school day, students started to file out of the huge school building onto the school yard. Some went to their after school activity classes while others just wandered around talking to their friends.

A lone person slowly walked upon the path that lead to the exit of the school, never once did the notice the wanton looks they were receiving from the male population as they passed by or the nasty looks and huffs from the females, if they did, they showed that they didn't care at all.

The sun was slowly setting down from the horizon making the skies look a bit darker and more shadows to appear. The street lights turned on one by one lighting up the dark streets for it would be easier for drivers to see as they drove around. The sounds of the population was minimum now, less talking, less ringing, less plane engines roaring overhead.

The sound of the door sliding open the sliding shut caught the attention of a middle aged woman who was happily cleaning the dirty dishes in the kitchen. Turning off the faucet she dried her hands on her white apron as she walked out of the kitchen to the hallway where she saw the lovely child, she smiled warmly "welcome home Kagome, how was your day?" she asked curiously. The person, known as Kagome, placed her shoes down then put on a pair of light pink slippers "eventful" they answered simply, as though it was a normal occurrence, which it was.

Mentally sighing they passed by the woman "I'm going to relax for a bit, please don't disturb me" "alright sweetie, do you want anything?" "No" the person said as they disappeared up the stairs.

The lights in the room flickered on as the person closed the door behind them then threw themselves on the bed; they let out a tired sigh, before rolling over on their backs for they could stare up at the ceiling.

'How many months has it been since the time of excitement and evil passed away, five six? …Yeah, six months must be correct' another sigh escaped the person's light plumped lips. A knock came to the door bringing the person out of their thoughts, turning the head to the door they called out to the person on other side to come in. The door opened and the middle aged woman poked her head in the room "ah, I'm sorry to bug you sweetie, but I just remembered that you received a letter from your Aunt."

'Aunt?' "I have an aunt?" "Oh yes, it would seem that your mother had a sister though never spoke of her" the woman walked into the room and gave the letter that was in her hand to her. Kagome inspected the letter intently as though trying to see through it at the paper within it, the woman saw that Kagome was deep in though and decided to leave her alone. Kagome ignored the sound of her mother leaving the room and continued on staring at the letter within her hand.

The thought of having an aunt was weird, especially without her knowing it, turning the letter to the back she ripped the seal flap off and took out a folded piece of paper. Unfolding it she lifted her hand and glided it over the paper, she noticed the neat feminine writing, no doubt from her aunt, slowly reading she sucked up all the words like water.

_Dear Niece,_

_Now I know this must be a surprise to you that you have an aunt or that your mother has a sister that you never knew about. I heard so much about you from your mother; I heard that you are quite an inspirational thinker and that you have already graduated high school and already in college right now. That is amazing, especially how young you are, my son, Light, is preparing for College right now and is a complete genius, he's seventeen, about two years older than you if I'm correct…Oh look at me, I'm going off track. Well I spoke to your care taker and have heard that it was now time for your winter vacation, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over here and stay with me and my family for a while. Just to get to know each other._

_I think my daughter, Sayu, would love to meet you also have another female in the house; she's fourteen years old and is an energetic girl. Well anyways, if you ever consider coming to stay with us for a while our house address is right in front of the letter. Now it is time for me to say goodbye since I have to go cook dinner now._

_Sincerely,_

_Sachiko Yagami_

"Sachiko" Kagome whispered to herself, she lifted her hand and traced the lettering lightly, her heart suddenly started thumping as though she was nervous and excited at the same time, maybe anxious. Pulling her finger away the feeling went away immediately as though it never happened 'hm, I just might consider it, maybe.'

Folding the letter back up she put it back in the envelope and looked at the address before throwing it over to the side where her desk was. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound as the letter landed on her desk and hit a pencil or something.

Kagome was not as social as she use to be when she was fifteen years old, now she was now an antisocialist, though she spoke if it was necessary to do so. She stopped hanging out with her friends, finally got rid of Hojo, which she thought would never happen, but it was a miracle that he doesn't bother her anymore. She was a master in archery, swordsmanship, and guns, also other weapons. Her miko power surpassed even Midoriko's powers also she tapped into some new unknown powers that made her even more powerful, though she didn't really care.

Her grandfather died in his sleep not too long ago and she has taken liberty as to be the Shrine Priestess, it was not like she had anything else in mind like being a doctor, lawyer, CEO of a business. All those things seem so insignificant ever since her adventures in the feudal era which gave her a thrill in life, but now that she can't go back to it, well, she didn't know what to do, especially now that the one thing that gave her a push to things was murdered months ago.

_Knock, knock…_

_Kagome looked up and turned her head towards the door "come in" she said happily, the sound of the doorknob turning and the door opening told Kagome that the person was entering the room. She heard soft thumps of footsteps then silence, the silence was long, no voice was spoken, this caused Kagome to frown, yes she was blind, it was a sacrifice she had to make long ago, but she never regrets making the sacrifice. Standing up out of her desk chair she walked over to where she heard the person soft breathing. Lifting her head she touched smooth skin and felt a brush of short wavy hair which she instantly recognize as her mother "Mom? What's the matter?" she asked softly._

_Her mother did not answer, this was starting to worry Kagome greatly, she grabbed onto her mother's shoulder and shook her a bit "Mom!" she shouted urgently "what's the matter, what's wrong?" she stood there waiting for her mother to reply, but she received none. "Ma…" the words from her lips was cut off when her mother just suddenly dropped to the floor with a loud limp thump. Her hands suddenly felt cold and wet; bringing her hands towards her face she sniffed her hand attentively 'copper?' she felt panic rise up in her throat, quickly dropping to her knees she shook the motionless body that was her mother "Mom, Mom! Mom move, please move, Mom?!" she kept shaking her mother for what seemed like forever, after a while her shaking slowly stopped until she was not shaking her mother's body anymore._

_She felt the hot tears pour down her face as she weakly nudged her mother's body "mama" she said in a brokenly weak voice. She suddenly heard loud thumping footsteps like someone was wearing boots, though she didn't remember anyone in her family that wore boots, her brother Souta…'Souta!' she thought in panic._

"_Hello sweetheart, long time no see" came a deep masculine voice that made Kagome's whole body freeze up with recognition and fear, but also rage. Memories of a man beating the life out of her flashed in her mind, heightening her rage even further than it was only moments ago. Slowly and unwavering, Kagome stood up off the ground, never caring about the cold chills that blew against the wetness of the blood that soaked her legs and hands._

_She heard the vile person make a small click sound with their tongue. "Oh, look how beautiful you've become, you're beauty surpasses even a goddess" they cooed, this made Kagome narrow her eyes. "Where's Souta?" she asked in the most emotionless voice that if she were in the dark you wouldn't know if it were a boy or a girl. "Aren't you going to say hello to your…" "I asked where my brother is _father_" she said darkly, a voice that would have made Naraku want to become a saint._

_The room was silent, no one spoke, there was not one sound that could be heard, just pure silence, that was until the person made a noise as though they were thinking "hm, if my memory serves right, I think he was _hanging around_ somewhere" the person chuckled maliciously. At the sound of this Kagome snapped, her aura flared and her powers cracked and snapped violently all around the room, she felt something uncurl and sprout out from her shoulder blades and heard a strong flap sound. _

_The darkness from her vision brightened and she could see the person as clear as day in front of her, she saw his shocked and horrified face, but she didn't care, this person is the second from worse than Naraku, probably even the first. Raising her hand she curled her fingers a bit as though she was holding something and a white handle hilt and pure silver steel blade sword appeared in her hand._

_There was a whitish vine like design that went down the middle of the sword all the way to the hilt, but on the center was an ancient kanji that said "Justice's Blade" and on the other side was another ancient kanji that said "Pure". The person stumbled back one step as the light from the setting sun shined down on the blade from the window behind Kagome._

"_You're time here on this earth is over, God's voice speaks and he say, Justice shall and will be served" in one great leap, Kagome was flying straight towards the man that was her father with the sword raised up high. The last thing that was heard a loud scream and the hums of the sword's blade._

Ring, ring! …

Click "hello?"

"We have another one" "I'll be right over" Click.

"WHAT?!" came two shocked voices, "what do you mean, we're having an old sibling coming over, and a cousin, since when did we have a cousin?" "Yeah, I don't remember having a cousin" a fourteen year old girl interjected.

A woman who looked to be in her early thirties sighed "calm down you two, now yes you have a cousin, I never told you because I thought my sister…" "Wait, sister?" "Yes, now stop interrupting, my sister never told me she had a child. But I soon found out when I received a letter just a few months ago, it told me that she had a daughter named Kagome that is being taken care of by a middle aged woman. Also a little boy, though she never said anything in the letter about him."

"Kagome, huh? How old is she? What is she like? What kind of movie does she like? Does she have a boyfriend? Is she gothic or punk? What grade is she in? What school does she go to?" the fourteen year old started asking quickly, never giving the woman a chance to answer any of the questions. "Sayu" a man cut in, the fourteen year old girl looked at him then looked down "sorry" she mumbled, the woman giggled a bit. "Yes Kagome, she is sixteen years old, about to turn seventeen in a couple months or so, I'm not quite sure. I don't really know what she is like, she likes all kinds of movies, minus Romance, her mostly favorites are mystery, horror, action, some comedy, and so forth. No, she doesn't have a boyfriend; she's not gothic or punk, though she is a Shrine Priestess or temple, though that's all I know from what I'm told about her in the letter. You can ask her what grade she's in when she get here. Oh! There was also another thing about her, she's blind, so don't make her feel bad or say anything that will make her feel bad about it, understand?"

The teenaged boy sitting next to the fourteen year old girl made a hum sound as though he was thinking "so technically she's handicapped" the woman looked at the boy "yes, now do make her feel welcomed when she comes" "when is she coming?" the boy asked. The woman thought for a minute "I'm not quite sure, when she does, I guess, and when she does" "we give her a big warm welcome!" the girl said happily, the woman smiled then nodded "yes" "well its getting late and I think it should be good to head off to bed" the man said as he stood up from his seat. Everyone agreed and said their goodnights before they headed off to their rooms to get some sleep.

The boy was lying on his back on the bed staring at the dark ceiling thinking about what he was just told only moments ago. 'A cousin, Kagome, I wonder how she's like, Heh, I bet she's one of those shopping crazed girls' with that final though he turned on his side and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note Revised

**Don't Do Stupid Things with Stupid Thoughts**

The sound of the school bell ringing echoed all throughout the whole area, students starting gathering up their stuff and put it away in their bags "have a good vacation and remember to study you're mystery book" "yes Yuno-sensei" everyone said simultaneously before leaving towards the door.

Kagome walked down the same path to the exit, sighing, she tilted her head up and breathed in the air, she could smell the burning wood smell as well as the dying leaves signaling that the day was slowly ending. Letting out another sigh she lowered her head again "Kagome!" someone called, stopping in mid-stride Kagome turned her head to the side hearing quick foot falling steps. "Kagome!" the person called again, though Kagome had no clue why since she wasn't walking anymore and just standing there in the middle of the sidewalk.

Suddenly she felt someone crash into her and arms wrap around her neck, blinking a couple times she focused on the person who was currently holding her as though she would disappear in thin air. "She's gone" the person chocked out between sobs, raising her hand Kagome ran it through the person's hair, she noticed that the person's hair was short "Yuri, who's gone?" she asked instantly remembering it was one of her old high school friends.

She was kind of surprised that she knew where she was or what high school she went to since Yuri was more of a window shopper, she wouldn't noticed a hurricane heading towards her until the store was blown away. Wrapping her arms around her old time friend she hugged her closed to her "Yuri calm down. Now when you do that, tell me, who's gone" after a few more sniffles Yuri spoke as clearly as she could through hiccupping breaths. "Er-Eri, she was, was found tie-tied to her be-bed at her house, the police said she was ra-raped and tortured to, to death" she couldn't hold it anymore; Yuri broke down crying once again.

Kagome didn't know what else to do or say, she already knew what happened to her friend. All she could do was hold onto her crying friend and give as much comfort as she could possibly give, rubbing soothing circles on her back she slowly pushed her back a bit "come on, lets go to my house for we could get you cleaned up" she whispered softly. Feeling her friend nod her head she started walking down the path where her home was.

As they walked towards Kagome's home Yuri looked up to see her old time friend, she was shocked at how much she changed. Her raven black hair seem to glow with a mystic light as the setting sun shined on it as well as her skin, her lips looked more plumped, and her expression was soft yet stern as though she was in deep thought. She also noticed that Kagome's arms were a bit buff as though she worked out. And the air around her, she was most surprised about, it screamed protectiveness yet comfort at the same time, as well as wisdom. Yuri couldn't help but lay her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes, trusting Kagome that she wouldn't trip on something and fall.

Feeling the weight of Yuri body get a bit heavier Kagome tilted her head to the side a bit to hear her friend's breathing slowly even out. Letting out sigh for the third time today she stopped for a brief moment to bend down to grab Yuri's legs and swing around for she was now carrying her bridal style. Taking a second to adjust the extra body weight in her arms she turned the corner.

About a half hour later Kagome arrived home, closing the door behind her she slipped out of her shoes then started walking up the stairs "Kagome, is that you?" called Kagome's caretaker. "Yes, I will be in my room Mari, please do not disturb me" "alright, if you get hungry there is some crab meat in the fridge" "I will keep that in my, thank you" when that was over, Kagome closed the door behind her with her foot.

Night came and the waning moon was high up in the air, Yuri groaned then slowly sat up on the bed, scratching her scalp a bit she stretched her arms up over her head and let out a long wide yawn.

"I see you finally woke up," letting out a surprised gasped, Yuri turned her head to see Kagome finish zipping up a yellow back pack that she used when she use to be in high school. Not able to hold back another yawn Yuri opened her mouth to yawn "where are you going" she asked, Kagome turned her head to the side as though looking at her from over her shoulder. "I'm going to stay at my Aunt Sachiko's house for a few days" "Aunt-I never knew you had an aunt!" Yuri exclaimed.

Pushing herself up from her crouched like position, Kagome turned to her friend that was sitting on the edge of the bed giving her an accusing look. "Me either, that was until I received a letter saying I did also they wanted me to stay over to their house in Kyoto and try to get to know me." Yuri gave her a curious look "but don't you have-oh wait, I forgot" sighing, she looked over at the window that was beside the bed.

The only sounds that were heard outside were a few passing cars, the night crickets and rustling leaves that were dancing with the winds. The room was completely silent, neither Kagome nor Yuri spoke a word, Kagome just stood where she was waiting for Yuri to say something, she wasn't disappointed.

"You know…Eri once said that you were like a divine creature, something special and unique yet mysterious and unheard of" she paused, her eyes still gazing out at the window towards the dark sky that dimly showed a few stars. Kagome didn't say anything "she was always talking about you, saying how you seem to glow brighter and brighter every day with a light that attracted cute guys" she giggled a bit. The amusement slowly turned to rage, her smile dissipated into a frown like scowl "why her?" she whispered silently and fiercely, her fingers curled up into her palm into a fist, her nails dug into her skin almost puncturing it and her knuckles turned to a pale color.

"Why did that damn bastard have to take her away from me?!" she yelled angrily before tearing her gaze from the outside world to Kagome who was quiet the whole time. She glared at her as though she knew the answers and was keeping it from her, Kagome felt her friend's rage and her burning gaze that was being directed at her. She knew she wanted answers, but sadly enough, she had none to give to her, so she remained silent.

Yuri saw that Kagome wasn't going to say anything and that angered even more, getting up from the she stepped directly in front of her. "Tell me!" she yelled, "Tell me why?" her voice almost sounded like she was begging, Kagome faced the direction where she heard her friend's angry voice. "Tell me god damn it!" she suddenly felt her hand raise and swing towards Kagome.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion, Yuri watched in shock as her hand made its way towards Kagome's face. At the very last second, Kagome caught her hand in strong, but firm grip.

"What do you want me to say, anything won't turn back time and just justify what happened to Eri and bring her back." Tears started to well up in Yuri's eyes as Kagome said those words that she didn't want to hear, she shook her head 'no, no, no, no, no' she kept repeating over and over in her head. "No, she's not gone" she whispered in denial, now Kagome was a bit confused, first Yuri was talking about how Eri was gone, then she goes into denial and say that she wasn't dead. 'She's acting like those people who lost…oh-h' it then clicked in her mind what was going on.

"Were you and Eri lovers" she asked bluntly, Yuri went silent, her body froze with shock and panic, she scrambled her mind for any kind of excuse, but she couldn't find one. By the silence, Kagome knew she hit the nail on the head, she would have never thought 'wow' she thought to herself in amazement. Yuri pulled her hand out from Kagome's grasp and stepped back "n-no" she stuttered. Kagome frowned then scoffed "you were always a pathetic liar, but anyways it's none of my business, though all I can say is that you can't bring justice to someone who is already, so I wouldn't do any kind of revenge or anything."

Yuri stared at her with shock 'how did she…?' she frowned "what I do, is none of your-!" "Correction, it does, if you cause ant illegal problems or disturbance to the peace the police are going to be on my ass since I'm you friend, the one connection to you, also a witness. So if you're going to do something completely pointless, don't try anything stupid."

The room was completely quiet, neither Kagome nor Yuri spoke, after what seemed like house. Kagome heard shuffling movement then the door being opened then closed, the room felt cold, but Kagome didn't care, grabbing the keys that were on the desk she picked up her yellow bag then left her room, leaving Yuri in her room sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

An engine roared to life as a motorcycle was turned on, the light turned on and then the motorcycle zoomed out of the garage and onto the street making a loud screeching sound from the tires peeling the pavement. A trail of smoke filtered the air behind the motorcycle in the spot where it steered off.

The sound if the roaring engine of the motorcycle seems to echo as it rode through the empty street. The black long coat back as the wind against it, the street lights reflected off of Kagome's black tinted shades. Passing a leaving Tokyo sign, Kagome turned off the head lights; the only light that was provided was the quarter half moon in the sky beneath dark tinted shades was an eerie glow.

* * *

**Kage: Okay, I am seriously sorry for taking so long to update especially with my other stories, but its almost the end of the School Year and I have Finals coming up and I haven't been really focused on anything to even focus on what to write next so please forgive me. I know some of you been wanting to this story updated for like EVER! But here it is, at the moment I working on chapter three which will be up a bit later (not a month later either) Well I hope you enjoyed Chatper 2 of this story R&R arigatou!**

**PS: Kagome can see in a way like the dude from the movie Dare Devil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: Hello Cousin**

"Mom, is she coming?" Sayu asked for the umpteenth time, Sachiko chuckled a bit; she knew how excited her daughter was to see a long unknown relative that she had never met before in her whole fourteen year life. She shook her head "I don't know sweetheart, we'll just have to wait and see" Sayu sighed then pouted as she brought her attention back to the T.V. though her attention wasn't what was going on, on it since her mind was wondering when her cousin was going to arrive.

The house was quiet, Light and Soichiro Yagami left early in the morning, Sayu sighed dejectedly 'god this so blows nutshells' she thought grimly as she narrowed her eyes a bit towards the television. Outside she heard a loud and quick room! Sound pass by, though thought nothing of it and flipped the channel to some cartoons.

A motorcycle parked inside an alleyway close by, the engine died as it was shut off, black boots with buckles going across it landed on the concrete ground before turning and walking out of the dark alleyway, never making a sound. The boots stopped walking at the very entrance of the alleyway; it stood there for a moment before turning the right, down the street, it kept walking passing various houses and yards.

Knock, knock, knock…

'Huh?' Sayu blinked a few times before turning her attention away from the Tom and Jerry marathon over to the window, trying to see who was at the door, but she couldn't see a thing.

Knock, knock, knock…

Getting up out of her seat, she walked out from the living room and down the hall towards the front door. Stopping in front of the door she reached down for the doorknob and grabbed it, the doorknob slowly turned "hello?" she said softly, the door slowly opened…A screamed echoed all through the house.

At a high school, Light was staring down at the book he was suppose to be reading, thinking, wondering if his cousin has already arrived at the house 'a cousin, who would have thought, I wonder why Mom's sister kept her children a secret.' Turning his gaze to the window he looked down at the courtyard, as though something was standing and believe it or not, there was, actually, someone.

'Ryuuzaki' he narrowed his eyes at the man that sat in his weird crouched way, ever since their tennis and their little meeting at the café, that man was always around waiting for him. He knew hw was L and that his father worked for him in the Kira case, Light narrowed his cinnamon brown eyes at him, the person seem to have felt his burning gaze because he looked up at him. Quickly turning his gaze down at his book her pretended that he never looked out the window 'soon, I will get rid of you L and bring justice to those who taint this world' a small grin made its way onto his lips.

The bell rang loudly throughout the school building, the students gathered their things and stood up in their seats "have a good day, everyone" the teacher said just before the students started to walk out the classroom.

Light stepped outside; he saw Ryuuzaki in the same spot and was staring straight at him with those wide depthless smoky black eyes that looked like he was looking straight into your very soul, which probably, he was. Putting on a friendly smile, without making it look fake. Light walked over to where Ryuuzaki was sitting.

"Hey!" he greeted happily like a good friend, Ryuuzaki kept staring at him with those wide like eyes. After while of awkward silence Ryuuzaki finally spoke "hello Light how was class?" he asked in a friendly conversation tone. Inwardly, Light sneered at him 'he knew!' outwardly, he chuckled a bit "fine as always" Ryuuzaki smiled a bit then nodded.

"Hey wanna get some cake with me at the cafeteria?" he hopped off the bench and put on his warn out sneakers and shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked up at Light in his slouch like way. "Sure, I have break right now anyways" "hm, that's perfect, I'm kind of craving short cake right now" they walked towards the cafeteria "well, lets hope they have it" suddenly someone suddenly called his name "Light, there you are!" Light's whole body froze up in shock and anger when he recognized that voice, turning his head he saw his so called girlfriend Misa.

She giggled and tilted her head cutely "I had a photo shoot near by so I thought I come by and see you" she smiled her light Carmel colored eyes glowed with happiness, both Light and Ryuuzaki stared at her with wide shocked eyes, well Light anyways, Ryuuzaki just looked at her fascination.

'Misa, you idiot!' Light hissed in his mind, Misa gigged then noticed the man behind him and stepped up next to Light "oh this must be a friend of yours, you look so different" so observed "unique."

'Wait, I've won' Light's hair suddenly turned red including his eyes as he watched with a sadistic satisfaction as Misa looked at Ryuuzaki. 'Misa will be able to see Ryuga's real name' he thought excitedly "hi, I'm Light's girlfriend Misa Amane, nice to meet you" Misa introduced herself.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga" Ryuuzaki introduced his alias name in a dazed kind of tone as though in deep thought. Misa gave him a confused looked "huh? Hideki Ryuuga…" she trailed off as she looked above his head where she saw numbers and a name. "Yeah," Light stepped in front of her "he has the exact same first and last name of the famous idol, pretty bizarre huh?" he said grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back a bit.

'But it's different from the name I'm seeing' she thought to herself still staring at the name above Hideki Ryuga's head.

'Ryuga, deciding to come here was a mistake' he turned his head to look a Ryuga and was shocked to see him smiling and chuckling lightly, his eyes widened a bit 'why the hell is he laughing? Could it mean that he knows something, it makes no sense, if he somehow guessed that she's the second Kira, there's no way he'd be laughing right now.'

"Light" there was a small dramatic pause and the tension rose.

"You're a lucky guy" he finished, Light took a step back surprised at what he said, all the tension suddenly dropped "I have been a huge fan of yours ever since the August issues of 18" he explained. Misa jumped in joy "wow, really, that's so sweet of you" she said a bit loudly.

"Oh my god, isn't that girl Misa-Misa" a girl said with shocked and disbelief, the girl beside her smiled widely "you're right, it's her!" both of them ran over to where Misa and Light was, followed by other people. As people started to gather up, Light had to take a step back 'what's going on?' he wondered, suddenly heard Misa let out a gasped screamed "no way! Someone just touched my butt" Ryuga stared at her wide eyes lifting his hand a bit then marched around her swinging his arms about "this is an outrage! Taking advantage of this situation is unforgivable, I will find whoever is responsible for this" he said lifting a finger.

Misa giggled "oh Ryuga, you're so funny" Ryuga looked down and scratched his head bashfully.

"Light!" someone called, Light turned to his sister running towards her with her arm raised and waving at him trying to get his attention. He turned to her as she stopped right in front of him "Sayu, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously, Sayu smiled a bit while panting a bit from running.

"I came to introduce you to someone" she said mysteriously, Light raised one brow in curiosity "okay, who?" "My, I would have never thought that my cousin was such a popular person" a soft feminine voice said. Light turned his attention to the side to see a beautiful girl he had ever seen gracefully walking towards him.

The girl had raven black hair that was tied up in a messy bun with her bangs framing her face, he couldn't see her eyes since she wore black shades that hid her eyes completely. She wore a white button up blouse with a pair of white pants that had a flare at the bottom and three inch white heels, the white clothes complimented her pale cream colored complexion perfectly, he suddenly saw a guitar case strapped to her back and the long black pole in her black belt that hung loosely on her perfectly curved hip.

She stopped right in front of him and smile softly at him "you must be Light Yagami that I've heard so much about from your sister, Sayu" she said, her voice was calm and relaxing that it made Light feel less tense. He couldn't help but smile "yes, that's me, may I ask who you are?" before the girl could answer Misa came up and wrapped her arms around Light's arm possessively.

"Who are you and why are you talking to my boyfriend" she said emphasizing 'my', the girl raised one brow a bit from amusement and curiosity. Shaking her head, she chuckled softly "you must be Light's girlfriend that I heard about, Misa Amane, the uprising model in the modeling world of fashion magazines."

"Oh, you heard about me, you must also be a fan" "sorry if I sound rude, but I don't really like models or modeling all that much" Kagome said with a small smile. Misa was taken aback by this as well as everyone else; they stared at Kagome with wide eyes that were filled with shock. Blinking, Misa came out of her shocked daze "how come?" Kagome shrugged "just don't, I don't like publicity" "then why do you carry that guitar?" Misa pointed to the guitar case strapped to her back.

Kagome lifted her hand and touched her guitar "oh this, I usually play it around at a park back in Tokyo when I feel inspired" she said, Misa scoffed "I bet you're just a beginner" she said snottily. Kagome's smile dropped to a slight frown "oh do you now Miss. Upstart Model?" "Yeah! I bet you're just someone who's just wants my Light" she said holding Light's arm tighter and nuzzling in sweet affection.

If Kagome could see she would have definitely rolled her eyes at this girl's obvious jealousy, I mean come on, her own cousin, why in all seven hell would she want her cousin, family relationship was enough.

"Misa, that was kind of mean" Sayu said a bit softly from shock, she would have never guessed that Misa was such a, a prideful bitch 'close enough to how she's acting' Sayu thought was a bit of anger. Kagome sighed then chuckled a bit "it's alright Sayu, if she wants to make herself look like an idiot because she thinks that I want to date my own cousin then let her. I could really care less, jealousy just ruins her image even more then she is doing right now by making herself look like a complete bitch" she said tilting her head a bit.

Misa looked around to see everyone look at her whispering to each other discreetly as possible. She turned a heated a glare back towards Kagome who had her head tilted upwards as though looking up at the sky 'that lil…' "Misa I think you should go back to your photo shoot" said Light. No sooner when he said that, Misa's manager came marching up to them, through the crowd. They spoke for a second before Yoshi, Misa's manager, grabbed her wrist and dragged her off.

Misa turned and waved goodbye at Light and the other, but sent a glare at Kagome who still had her head tilted upwards, completely ignoring everyone around her. When they were gone, Kagome lowered her head and let out another tired sigh "I told you I should have waited for him at the house" she said turning her head towards Sayu.

Sayu blinked "I never knew that would happen" she said softly, feeling a bit guilty, Kagome just shook her head "so, you're Kagome Higurashi, huh?" "Hm, oh yes, that's me" Light smiled and bowed "it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Kagome bowed in return "same, same. It's quite a shock to find out that I have another side of the family that I never knew about" "yeah, it is a shock" he chuckled in his mind he was thinking on how this girl couldn't possibly be his cousin. I mean seriously, she looked casual, professional, calm, and not like other girls, he then noticed her wearing shades that kind of threw off the whole style of her clothes a bit.

He was about to ask her about them when he heard a loud honking sound, everyone turned to see a taxi driver waving over at them. "Oh no, we forgot about him" Sayu said, Kagome smiled and shook her head a bit "how about you go back home Sayu, I'll walk, I haven't been in Kyoto in a while and would like to remember the streets a bit." Sayu looked at her with a bit of worry on her face "are you sure? Do you want me to come?" Kagome shook her head "no, I'll be fine, now go before that taxi driver blows gasket or something like that" she said waving her hand around. Sayu giggled then nodded "alright, see you later then, bye!" she said then ran towards the taxi.

As she left Kagome felt eyes boring the back of her head, but ignored it, thinking it was probably some jealous girls or lusting boys. She turned to Light and bowed "well, I'll see you later Light" "are you seriously going to walk around Kyoto?" "Yes, don't worry, I'm not afraid to walk around the big ol' bad city, it's a bit less crowded then Tokyo, so I think I'll survive" "okay, do you know where my" "yes" Kagome answered, she turned and started walking away "bye Light" she waved, Light waved in return "bye Kagome."

As Kagome was about to walk out of the college ground she was suddenly grabbed and her arms were forced behind her back. She felt the pole on her hip and the guitar on her back be forcibly removed from her person 'what the hell?' "Kagome Higurashi, you are under arrest for the suspicion of being the Second Kira" a male voice said. Cold metal were placed around her wrists, Kagome mentally rolled her eyes 'you have got to be kidding me' she thought with disbelief

Back with Light and Ryuuga, Light was glaring at Ryuuga when heard that Misa and his cousin were being upheld for the suspicion of being the Second Kira 'FUCK!' he yelled in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Stuck With a Dummy**

In a room there were lights all around pointing to a metal stretcher that was up and facing forwards where in front of it, was a camera. On the metal stretcher was Kagome, there was a strap that went around her neck and across her chest, she was wearing a straight jacket that covered her whole body minus her legs that were covered with bandages. She had a metal like blindfold in front of her eyes as to keep her from seeing anything; her hair was still in a messy bun, since Kagome put up a violent fight when they tried to undo it.

Kagome was put in there for at least five days at most and she hadn't made one single more or sound since she got there, instead she just stood there with her head leaning back and straight as to not cause any cramps. Regretfully, she has company, beside her was Misa who was in the same position as her, unlike her, she had been whining about wanting to see Light also wanting to take a bath and have clean clothes. Though, wanting to take a bath did sound appealing, she still refuse to speak, also she had noticed something while she was in confinement, that an entity of some sort entered into this room on the first day of her detainment.

The entity was speaking to what she could guess was Misa, though Misa spoke to the entity with careful words making it sound like she was talking to the person behind the glass of the camera. Also, when someone stopped Misa from harming herself, most likely biting her tongue off to bleed to death, the entity still remained.

Kagome's mouth pulled into the frown 'could it be possible that Misa is the Second Kira and if so, that means my cousin is the First Kira since this girls seems to have no prior knowledge of her own. As though she is a puppet' Kagome's thoughts trailed off as she thought of the whole thing, she knew other world entities very well, Underworld to Otherworld Hell and Heaven. 'And from all these unexplainable killings, all the heart attacks, I would have to say that this has to do with creatures, called Shinigami, Gods of Death.'

"Hmm" she hummed, but then mentally smacked herself for making an outward noise that someone could hear 'if I'm lucky maybe that person' "ah, Miss. Kagome, I am glad that you are finally awake" 'damn it, just my luck' she let out a sigh. "Wait, that girl is here, why is she here?!" Misa hissed venomously, Kagome rolled her eyes behind the metal blind 'yup, no prior knowledge of her own' she stretched her neck to get rid of some of the stiffness she felt.

Though, she still didn't speak, she just adjusted her head into a more comfortable position before staying still once more, making it look like she was once again asleep. "Miss. Kagome?" the tampered like voice said, "It would really be appreciated if you answered, I know you're not asleep" "…" lips sealed 'I'll talk when you grow some balls and let me out of this damn shit hole' Kagome thought bitterly. She knew that Light and someone else was detained within these walls. She also felt the presence of another Shinigami and it would seem that it was going a bit crazy 'this only prove that Light is truly this Kira' she mentally sighed.

Just when she found out that she had another part of a family that was still alive, one of them has to go which would soon make the whole family crumble to pieces. She let out another sigh all of the sudden she felt the unknown person's aura rise a bit with adrenaline, she focused on their aura and listened very carefully.

"…Is it good news, is it bad news?!" she heard a masculine voice ask with desperation then she heard that familiar tampered voice "no, I just wanted to tell you not to worry so much, it doesn't matter how much time you devote worry about this. The outcome will be the same this might go on for quite some time; perhaps you should rest in more comfortable place."

'Strange, this person speaks as though that man was an ally' Kagome shook her head to clear her mind, 'I should stop thinking about this…at least, for now' Kagome closed her eyes and went into a meditative trance.

**SEVENTH DAY**

Sevens days passed since Misa, Kagome, Light, and the man's confinement and everyone was to the point of remaining in silence, even Misa was quiet, with a few occasional complaints here and there, but not as much then before. Kagome was in her own little world in her mind processing the whole idea of her cousin being Kira, also the information she gathered up from being in Kyoto for a day. Even though it had been a day since her stay in Kyoto, rumors can go around as fast as the computer network, also the news were half helpful.

* * *

'So Light has a strong God Complex which compels him to try to _cleanse _the world of criminals or wrong doers to create a new world which he would rule as _God_. Somehow he found a Shinigami or the item that belongs to one and uses it to allow him to do all this, this item belonging to something with a dark aura of some sort brought out his God complex and encouraging the idea

'A God does punish a human being for harming another human being, but they don't punish them by putting them to death, they punish them by living out their lives having to deal with all sorts of bad things that they have to fight on their own until they die of a natural cause.' Kagome let out a sighed and craned her neck back, at this point, she didn't know what to do, and if she were to interfere more people will probably die causing the death rate to increase and the human population in Japan, also probably half of the United States, to decrease greatly. But if she went against him, sooner or later, he will die for is his moral of Justice.

"What to do, what to do?" she mumbled to herself.

"_**Yeah, I know must look pretty bad in here, but this useless pride, I suppose I have to… get rid of it"**_

* * *

A wave a shock coursed through Kagome's entire being causing her snap out of her meditative trance and back into the world of reality. Her hands curled up into a fist within the restraints of the straight jacket and her jaw clenched as to keep herself from making a sound, to anyone she would have looked like she came out of a bad dream of some sort, nothing to really look into. Quickly checking everyone's auras she made sure there was nothing wrong, but she did find something wrong, Light's aura changed completely, instead of it's normal cold like feeling, it was warm.

'It's as though he's a whole different person, child innocence' Kagome thought to herself with a small frown. She sighed, her head hurt too much to be thinking about all this at once, seriously, she can think twenty or more things at once, but when you're bound to a freaking metal whatever, it's kind of hard.

"Psst, Kagome" she heard Misa's voice calling her, she made a low hum sound telling her that she was listening "how about you just admit you're the second Kira for I could go see my Light" she said, Kagome's expression remained impassive "how about you admit you're a bitch for you can have your mouth duck taped" she said tonelessly. Misa gasped then made a pathetic attempt of growling "you're the bitch! Since you won't admit that you're the second Kira, I'm stuck in this mess!" "Oh woe is you, poor little model doesn't know how to deal with high police security lock down, poor Misa-Misa" she droned, "just be happy it's not world wide or you career would be gone faster than you can say Mississippi."

"At least I have a career!" "and at least I have a life and it's a pity I have to spend half of it stuck in a room with you, I would rather be in a cell hanged upside down than deal with your whiney mouth" "I am not whiney!" Misa whined in a high pitch tone that caused Kagome to wince a bit. "Exhibit A" "well you're a meanie" "no, I'm being truthful, someone has to around here" "humph, I bet you don't even have a love life" "don't need one, if I did, I would end up just like you, complaining every five minutes saying _I want to see Light_" she mimicked Misa's preppy whiney voice.

In the hotel room everyone was watching the argument between Kagome and Misa, well Misa was doing more of the arguing while Kagome sounded like she just wanted her to shut up. Matsuda had to hold back a few laughs at a couple of Kagome's remarks, Aizawa shook his head "this is just childish" he mumbled.

Ryuuzaki watched the two girls banter for a few minutes before finally deciding to speak up; he pressed the button on the microphone and leaned in a bit…

"HEY! AT LEAST LIGHT LOVES ME!" "Congratulations, do you want a prize?" Kagome was really getting annoyed with this girl 'how old is she again?' she imaged Misa in her mind for a minute '19 if you looked closely, though if you don't she looks about 16.' "Miss. Amane, Miss. Kagome, could you please stop you're little bantering" the man in the box said, "Mr. Pedophile could you get a life" Kagome retorted, "you know there's probably a store around the corner that says Life, why don't you go buy one, hell, you might get one for free." "Your sarcasm is not appreciated Miss. Kagome" "whoever said I was being sarcastic?" "…" she received no response.

"This girl surely has a smart mouth" Aizawa said looking at Kagome, he then noticed that ever since she's been under confinement she never once looked uncomfortable or complained. His eyes knitted together in curiosity as he stared at Kagome's calm impassive expression 'what is up this girl, she's being detained for an unknown reasons by someone who could be a murderer and she shows no fear or nervousness.'

"Hey, can I see Light?" asked Misa "hey Misa" said Kagome, everyone focused on what was going on, except Ryuuzaki, who was focused on them the whole time. "Yeah?" replied Misa "are you blindfolded?" "Yeah why?" "Oh, just asking" Kagome said dismissively then turned her head the other way. "Why did you ask?" Misa persisted, Kagome shrugged "I was curious" "well there has to be a reason that made you curious" "wow, she does have a brain in that shell she calls a head" Kagome mumbled.

Matsuda snorted out a laugh, but quickly covered his mouth to try and hold it back, Aizawa just let out a cough to disguise his chuckle. Ryuuzaki just blinked and kept watching "why did you ask me?" "Well, you're suspected as the Second Kira also" "yea-h, and?" "That means you can't see anyone" "but why-y?" "Oh my…" Kagome rolled her head and let it just dropped behind her with a thud "I want to see my Light!" "and I want to see a psychotherapist."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Act**

**50****th**** Day of Confinement**

Two in a half months passed since Kagome's detainment and she was starting to think she was already going crazy, for two weeks she went into a meditative trance, that was until _somebody_ had to start singing like some fucking crack head drunk. Until the end of the month Mr. Pedophile finally decided to bug the hell out of her instead of Misa and Light, which caused her to just want to drop dead.

'Just change my seat for the electrocution chair, please, put me out of my misery' she inwardly sighed. Beside her she heard Misa softly snoring signaling that she was peacefully asleep and probably won't be awake for a few hours 'sweet silence how I missed ye.' She's been asleep after Mr. Pedophile finished questioning her of how she was doing, but that was three days ago; suddenly Kagome heard footsteps coming towards them. Her muscle instantly tensed unconsciously ready to try and escape if anything she didn't approved of happened, the footsteps stopped right beside her, in front of Misa she carefully listened to what was going on.

There was a shuffle sound then some clicking sounds "huh? What's going on?" came Misa's drowsy voice "…" the person didn't speak instead she heard the person grab Misa and set her down off whatever the hell they were on. All of the sudden she felt a hand on the clasps across her neck, unintentionally, she let out a sharp growl with a snap of jaw which caused her teeth to make a loud click sound. The person let out a yelp then there was thud, probably from the person falling on their ass or something, she quickly sealed her lips to make it look she didn't do anything, she heard another sound of footsteps coming towards her. "We are not here to harm you" she heard the person say, she narrowed her eyes behind the metal blindfold 'then what are you here for, certainly not to just release us after upholding us from society for two in a half months.'

She felt the strap across her neck come off making it a bit easier to breathe, the other straps that held her body still came off then a hand grabbed her shoulder which caused her muscles to tense.

* * *

_**Hands were pinned to the ground as a man with long black hair and gleaming red eyes that were filled with sadistic lust bent down and licked the nape of her neck. Suddenly, cold sharp blades went through her wrists (somehow missing a main vain) permanently keeping her pinned to the ground, a scream ripped through her throat and passed her lips. The man let out a chuckling coo as he shifted his heads to her bleeding wrists and slowly licked up the trail of blood back to the blade that sealed them down. He lifted his hand and grabs the blade and twisted it sharply causing her to cry out in pain once more.**_

* * *

"Honestly, all this time I never pictured you to be an old man Mr. Stalker" came Misa's voice, Kagome shifted her eyes under her lids a bit. The sounds of her surroundings came more clear now that she was out of her little world, she heard the muffle sounds of cars passing by also she didn't feel the blindfold over eyes anymore, though she felt cuffs chained behind her back. 'How long have I've been in a daze?' "I am not your stalker, I'm a detective with the NPA" "what, hey wait, I remember now, you told me that I was being arrested for being the second Kira, you mean that was for real?" she asked. Kagome's lips pulled into a frown a bit, but said nothing and listened to the conversation, silently adding up information to her long list of suspicions in her mind.

"No, you're a stalker there's no way the police will blindfold me and tie me up all fiendishly like that" Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at the girl's stupidity "anyways its kind of weird that you have my hands and feet all tied up, even though you're planning to let me go" "please, just be quiet" she heard a tired masculine voice. 'That voice, it's the one I heard the guys talking to' she thought in realization, the small voice in the back of her head was cheering that the man told Misa to shut up…in his own little polite way.

The ride seemed like forever until they finally stopped the man that had been driving the whole time got out of the car and closed the door, she heard his footsteps walk in front of Misa's door and then opened it. Misa stepped out of the car then let out a gasp "Light!" she called "Misa" came Lights surprised voice "oh I missed you so much Light!" "Dad tell me what's all this about" "he's your dad, hah oh my god. I totally called your dad a stalker and he was old and I said all kinds of rude stuff, please to meet you my name is Misa Amane, I'm Light's girlfriend" 'Light's dumb girlfriend supposedly' Kagome thought, still stuck in the car…forgotten.

Letting out a sigh, slid over to the side of the car which the man left open and stepped out "Lets go, get in the car" she heard she let out a fake groan causing everyone to turn to her. "Kagome?" she heard Light say, shaking her head she walked over towards his voice, her legs were kind of shaky from the lack of use or movement. "Does she have to come too?" Misa asked giving Kagome a disgust look, Kagome stopped right beside Light and gave her a blank look, Misa's cheeks puffed up a bit as she huffed "why is her eyes closed, she sleep walking or something?" "No, its for I don't have to look at your ugly face that would probably make my eyes burn" "grr, why you…!" "Come on lets go!" she heard another voice then someone pushing her towards the car. Kagome immediately jumped forward about two feet, getting away from the person's touch, her body involuntarily let out a shiver in disgust, how she despised the human touch. Regaining her composure she walked over to where she heard the purr of the engine from the other car and ducked her way into the car.

Aizawa watched the girl closely wondering why she jumped away from him as though he was going to hold her down or something also how she knew where she was going when her eyes were completely shut. He shook his head, relieving himself from those insignificant thoughts before shifting his gaze to the chief, he gave him a curt nod which he received back before he turned and started walking towards the other car.

The chief reared back and started driving away in the opposite direction of where Aizawa was driving off "I was starting to think I will never get out of there, but it feels good to be finally cleared" Light said. Kagome was on the far right of the car while Light was beside and no doubt Misa was beside him on the left end of the car, her head was leaned against the window making it look as though she was asleep.

"No" "huh?" "I'm afraid you three are being taken…to your execution" 'old man say what?' Kagome lifted her head and turned it so that she was facing the man "I wanted to be the one to escort you to the execution sight it was secretly built in underground facility not far from here. At this both Light and Misa started to go on a panic tantrum, while Kagome remained silent taking all of this in 'underground facility in Kyoto, I never heard of such a thing I even have the blueprints of the structure of Kyoto city top to bottom, sewer to ocean and I do not remember any notice of any underground facility being built' she thought to herself.

"L is convinced that you are Kira Light and that either Misa Amane or Kagome is the second Kira" "wait Kagome and Misa can't both be executed, you would be murdering an innocent if one of them isn't the Second Kira" Light said looking at Kagome seemingly sleeping figure. "He is convinced that the only way to prevent the murders is if we execute the three, taking the risk that the either Misa or Kagome is not the Second Kira" 'this is a bunch of bull!' Kagome exclaimed mentally.

"I don't understand the killing have already stopped" Light said trying to find some way to convince his father not to do this "no, they never stopped" "they never…" Light trailed off trying to process this "that's not what he told me so he was lying?" "L was trying to get a confession out of you Light; he wouldn't have said anything but at this point that's not the problem, its political now. You see, L's suggestion that the killings would stop if you three were eliminated was unanimously accepted by top officials in the U.N and the Japanese Government. They want Kira to disappear no trial no publicity." That's when it struck Kagome 'this is all fake!' she thought in realization focusing on her hearing senses she tried to hear if there were anywhere weird sounds that she missed.

It was a bit hard since Light was ranting "that is completely insane, please dad, I'm not Kira!" "He's right, what kind of a father are you anyways, this is your own you're talking about!" Misa asked 'hmm, he's a father who loves scaring the shit out of little children' Kagome thought bitterly. She heard the sounds of electrical wiring and she knew that there was a camera and bug somewhere in this car 'this is L person is not fully convinced that me, Light, or Misa is the real first and second Kira as this Light's father states. So, he set all this up to see if we're actually the Kiras, man that sounds like a gang out something, anyways, he still is not sure, though, why did he put Light's Father into this?'

"L made this decision not me…" 'L, you are so dead' "…and his word is absolute, over the years he tackled to the most difficult cases solving all of that he's never been wrong" 'well, he's soon about to taste his first failure' Kagome tried hard to suppress growl. "You trust L…more than you trust me, your own son" Light said quietly as though in shock and disbelief, Kagome couldn't blame him, though this wasn't real, she couldn't really say anything.

"L went so far as to stake his life on this theory, if the killing don't stop then he too, will be executed" 'aw, if only that were true' "L said that, what could he be thinking, I know given the material evidence that it might seem like the only logical solution, but he's making a mistake" 'that's right!' "How can L come to this conclusion?" 'Panic?' "Something's not right here, its just- its not like L at all, the L I know would rely on hard evidence…" 'Okay, this is starting to sound like _I Had a Dream_ speech.' "…He has to have the truth is really planning to end it like this?!" "It's alright, we're almost there" the man said sounding like he didn't hear a word Light just said.

All of the sudden the started to bounce as though they just drove off the hallway and now riding down a steep bumpy hill, Kagome let her body go limp and bounce around as though she was truly in some deep sleep. As the car came to a stop Kagome shot forward and hit her head on the seat in front of her 'ow' she thought, she groaned and sat back shaking her head from the impact "ouch, where are we?" she mumbled tiredly.

She didn't hear anymore cars driving by them but she heard it faintly above them and she heard cawing crows, it reminded her of how peaceful Japan was before sunset. She then heard Light asked the question she just asked only moment ago "why did you bring in the middle of nowhere, what is this?" "Wait a sec, I bet he drove us out here to let us go" 'man, is she seriously this naïve?' "This will do, looks like nobody's around to see us out here, I've decided it would be better if I brought you here instead of the execution sight."

"Wait, what execution, what did I miss, who are you?" Kagome asked, playing her part of the victim who was about to be- not really- executed. "Light's father is about to execute us!" Misa said in sheer panic and fear "Light's father, execution, what the hell is going on here, why are _three_ people getting executed when there's only _two _Kiras. It's illegal to kill a third person when there's no hard core evidence that the third person didn't do anything, its like committing a homicide" Kagome said.

"Listen to me" Light's father turned to look at everyone in the back seat "I'm going to kill you here and then kill myself" "what, what are you talking about dad, you can't that's crazy!" "How can you say that, you'll kill your only son for L, if you want to die so bad why don't you kill yourself, if you do this, you're no different from Kira!" Misa ranted.

"I am nothing like Kira, I am bound by responsibility as a parent a chief of the NPA" "come dad, she's right, think about it, if we die here the truth will never be revealed, please dad, you have to let escape-" "its too late…" "Huh?" "Either way, you will be executed, as least with this I will be able to do it" Kagome heard the click of the gun and Light's shocked shuddering gasp "please dad, I'm not Kira!" Light tried to struggle his way out of the cuffs, but it was no use. Kagome knew how he might feel right now and this would probably scar him a little "if I die here, Kira wins, can't you see" he stopped dead when the gun was at his head.

Light's father looked over at Mira "Amane, I'm going to die here with my son, but I have no reason to kill you, do understand what I am saying? It's only a matter of time before the police locate this car. They'll transport you to the original sight and execute you there" he pulled back the safety lock on the gun. He then looked over to Kagome to see her facing him with her eyes still closed and her lips pulled down into a frown, her whole expression was definite as though she refused to die in any sort of unjustified way.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that you're visit here had to end this way, but without really determining if you're truly the Second Kira or an accomplice, you have to die as well" he said. Kagome's lips pulled down into a deeper frown "this is truly pathetic and dishonorable act Mr. Yagami" she said coldly, her voice would have froze hell over that would have caused an underground ice age. "Killing without fully knowing if Light, Misa, or I is the First and Second Kira is committing a crime; with only the conclusion of which we probably are is a show of cowardice and panic of the Japanese Government and the U.N, proving that they truly fear Kira's power to kill inexplicably."

"You are too young too understand-!" "I am not too young to understand that you are about to commit a homicide and suicide for one man who has a history of solving the most toughest of cases that the police or government has ever faced. Also, for a man, you barely know…" "Shut up, you will never truly understand!" Light's father shouted in anger then turned to his son and adjusted his finger on the trigger. "Light, my son, from one murderer to another I will see you in hell" "no dad!" Light yelled "no stop it!" Misa screamed Light's father pulled the trigger causing a loud bam sound, the crows that were near flew cawing in fright of the sudden terrifying sound.

The smoke came filtering out of the as it was still pointed to Light's head, he slowly leaned back into the seat with wide and eyes and mouth agape in sheer horror and shock. When Light hit the seat behind him unharmed everything to seem to go back into normal motion, Light let out panting breaths and Misa whimpered in fear, wondering if she was dreaming or passed out from shock and horror and hallucinating that Light was unharmed. Kagome's face remained impassive and defiant, her muscle were tensed, preparing to grab Light with her teeth and pulled him back away from the gun if it wasn't truly a blank.

After a few moment of tense silence, Light finally spoke "you used a…blank?" he cautiously asked, Light's father let out a sigh of relief then slid back into his seat, not facing them "ah, thank goodness" he breathed out, he put his arm on the steering wheel and lowered his head. Light and Misa leaned over to see him "thank…goodness, what's going on, I don't understand" Light said, his voice shaking a bit from what just happened. "Please forgive me you three, I know that was hard on you but it was the only way I could get you out of prison, you must understand, I only agreed to do this because I believed in your innocence Light" Light's father explained calmly, the hard edge of his voice from before was gone.

He lifted his gaze up at the rear view mirror above his head "were you watching Ryuuzaki, I did exactly as you said and as you can see, I'm still alive" he said everyone looked up at the rear view mirror to see the small lens of the camera. 'Guess I was right' Kagome thought leaning her head against the window, her muscles relaxed a bit.

"Yes, it was a convincing performance," back in the hotel room everyone was looking at the huge wide screen TV where they saw Light, Misa, Kagome, and Mr. Yagami sitting it in the car "if Misa Amane or Kagome Higurashi were the Second Kira who only need to see a face to kill them. There is no doubt she would have killed you before you had the chance to fire your weapon. Also if Light was in fact Kira, the Kira I know wouldn't hesitate to kill his even own father to save himself, with Light in particular I cannot rule out the possibility that may have seen through our act at some point. However, as we agreed, I will end their confinement immediately and as we discussed Amane will remain under surveillance until Kira is apprehended although she insists that the tapes we found were just a cult videos the physical evidence we have plus her confessions suggest otherwise."

"Hey! No fair, you still suspect me?" Misa exclaimed with disbelief, Mr. Yagami turned to her "if I were you I wouldn't complain, you get to go back to your normal life and if you're innocent the surveillance shouldn't be a threat to you. Think of it as complimentary police protection" "oh I get it, since I'm not the Second Kira it'll be like having my own private bodyguards" she said.

"As for your part in this agreement Light, you and I will be together 24/7 and that's how we will remain until we bring Kira to justice" Light looked up at the camera with shock in his innocent reddish-brown eyes. After a minute he nodded and smiled "fine by me, we will catch Kira…together" 'that sounded so gay' the little voice in Kagome's head said laughing hysterically, Kagome mentally shook her head. "Yes, I look forward in working with you" "eh hem" Kagome said feeling a bit left out in this little moment of truth, everyone looked at her as though just noticing that she was there.

"Oh, Miss. Higurashi, you will always be under surveillance like Miss. Amane until we have apprehended the real Kira" L said, Kagome raised one brow "hm, that will be a bit complicated" she said tilting her head so that her cheek touched the cool glass of the window. "May I ask why?" "…" Kagome didn't say anything and pretended like she fell asleep.

"That girl is strange" "yeah, from what I noticed, she slept through the half the whole ordeal and when she woke up, she acted calm, as though she knew something" Aizawa said thoughtfully while looking at Kagome's sleeping form. "Yeah and when she spoke to chief she sounded as though she knew what was going on" Ryuuzaki didn't say anything as he stared at Kagome then shifted his to Light then back to Kagome "hmm"

About two hours later Misa, Light, Kagome, and Mr. Yagami were at the hotel. Light lifted his hand that had cuffs on them and was attached to Ryuuzaki, the chain was no longer then five or six feet long. "Are you sure this necessary Ryuuzaki" he asked, Ryuuzaki lifted his hand that was cuffed "this is as difficult to me as it is for you" he said monotone; Misa looked at Ryuuzaki then at Light with a manicured finger to her chin.

"So is this what you meant by being together 24 hours a day with him, looking at you I would never guess, are you on this side of the fence Ryuuzaki" Misa said leaning the right a bit. Ryuuzaki turned to look at her "I told you, I'm not doing this because I want to okay?" "But Light belongs to me, I don't want to share him with you, if you're with him 24 hours then how are we going to go on dates together" she said pointing her finger at him.

"Oh you can still go on dates but I have to be the three of us" "no way! Does that mean we have to kiss in front of you and stuff?" she asked incredulously "I'm not telling you to do anything, but yes, I suppose would be watching" "that's so gross, you really are a pervert" she said. Aizawa and Mr. Yagami's moods were becoming very foul as the conversation continued on "Light, please make Misa stop talking no" Ryuuzaki pleaded.

Light looked at Misa who was standing on his left "listen Misa, that's enough the police have already established that it was you that sent those tapes so you're lucky to even be here right now so they have every right to but you in prison" "how can you say that Light" Misa interrupted. "In case you forgot I'm your girlfriend, don't you trust your own soul mate" Kagome had to hold back a snicker at this.

She was standing in the darkest corner of the room facing the window half listening to the whole conversation, she was still kind of pissed for L or Ryuuzaki for putting her through all this crap, she was back in her clothes that she was wearing before she was apprehended by the police and they were washed from the smell of her clothes. Everything was returned to her even her pole that was now at her hip safely, though the person was a bit reluctant to give it back to her, she heard Misa whining about something, but ignored as she was in her own thoughts.

'I wonder how long I'll be here, I need to go back to Tokyo since graduation is coming up pretty soon and everyone is kind of expecting me to be there, also Mari…Mari, I almost forgot about her, she must be worried sick as of right now since I'm never gone so long. And the Tokyo police would go to the ends of the earth just to find me, this is going to be hard to explain if I ever return back to Tokyo' she sighed. There was some sort of tension going on in the room and it seemed to get thicker in each passing minute, her muscles instantly tensed when she heard a loud slam sound, her hand instinctively when to the pole on her waist.

"Would you cut it out with all this kissing, dating, and Misa-Misa talk already, this is the Kira Investigation stop messing around!" a man bellowed angrily "sorry Aizawa" a softer male voice apologized "no, its alright, I just figured out what the problem is" Kagome heard someone get up and walk around the room. She felt a sudden threat and followed her instinct automatically "Misa Amane, its time for you to go to your…" he was cut off when Kagome stepped in front of Misa with a small frown marring her lips.

"Huh?" "Aizawa, was it?" Kagome asked calmly, the man known as Aizawa blinked a few times making a small sound in affirmative "I think it is unwise to speak a lady in such way also losing your temper is unwise as well. You might not know, but it's a verbal abuse to take one's anger out of frustration and stress, especially on the female sex since, as you know, are very emotional and will take it the wrong way." "Uh?" was all Aizawa could say, not waiting for a response, Kagome turned her head to Misa, who was still standing behind her "Misa, in some way, I agree with Aizawa, the Kira Investigation is more important than dates and other romantically intimate stuff that you talking about. For now, let topic slide and you can discuss it at another time also it is kind of late and you should get your rest" she said calmly, Misa blinked a couple times then realized what she was saying.

"Hey, I'm not a little girl; I'm older than you-!" "Misa" Kagome said in a more stern voice that it caused the hairs on the back of Misa's neck to stand up on end "age does no matter at the moment, it is late. Today was a long day and very stressful so we will all be grateful if you went to your room and got some rest, now" "but" "no buts, bed, now" "no" Misa said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest like a stubborn child.

Kagome lightly rubbed her temples underneath her shades "okay, have it your way" before anyone knew it Kagome's hand shot out and squeeze a part of Misa's that instantly knocked her out and fall to the floor snoring. Everyone looked at Misa unconscious body then back at Kagome to see her shaking her head and walking back to her corner of the room "Aizawa, she's all yours" she said.

Aizawa nodded dumbly before bending down and picking up Misa bridal, he walked over to the door off the left which was Misa's temporary room until they find another place to permanently stay put at.

After that little whole ordeal everyone went back to the discussion of the Kira Investigation, Kagome smile when she heard Light's code against using women for any selfish gain 'ah, at least he has some honor' she thought to herself. Then she heard that they will be moving to a building that would be there HQ for the Kira Investigation and that Misa and her will have their own floors, which that she was thankful for, also relieved that she didn't have to stay with Misa. She chuckled softly when Matsuda said that Aizawa missed saying his name in putting Kira to justice 'this is going to be very interesting' she thought turning to the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the Choices we Make the Path we Choose**

"Through the wire, to the limit, to the wall for a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all, through the fire, through whatever comes what may for one chance to be with you, I take it all the way, right down through the fire, even through the wire!"

Kagome silently sang to herself as she cleaned her new temporary home and moved everything around, giving it a bit of feng shui, she would not live somewhere she didn't feel comfortable in, that's why she didn't reveal that she was blind yet, minus the fact that she was curious to see what would happen in the end of this investigation.

Unlike Misa's floor, which was a bit plain and hotel like, hers was more homey and comfortable, she had see through white curtain over the huge window that looked out at all of Kyoto. Two white couches that were pressed against the corner wall with the glass table between it, there was a lamp beside the couch that was on the back wall with a tall plant beside it. On the other wall was a long wooden table that had the phone on the middle with a vase of flowers beside it. Beside the window on the opposite was a small shelf filled with all sort of books, her choice, which she was thankful for, the top shelf were filled with law stuff and mystery books, the second shelf were filled with nonfiction mystery cold cases that were never solved in the U.S, that Kagome secretly solved herself. And the third shelf were filled with folders and notebooks, also binders, that looked school related, which was kind of was, but kind of not. The middle of the room was empty, not because there was no more stuff to put there, but for she could move around more freely to do whatever she wanted, like Tai-Chi, meditating, so forth.

Kagome continued humming as she left the living room to the kitchen which she was making some tea for herself, nothing much, it was only her special made green tea which a bit of honey mixed in with the herbs. Stopping in front of the stove, she turned it off and lifted the pot to the other spot on the stove that was not hot; she took two side steps and lifted her hand where she touched the handle of the cupboard. Pulling it open she reached in and grabbed a mug then closed it again, taking two sidesteps back to the stove she place the cup down and poured the tea.

She was about to take a sip of her tea when she heard a faint scream, she lowered the cup 'that sounded like Misa' she thought then listened for a minute to hear another voice yelling 'and that sounds like Light' she sighed. She walked out of the kitchen with her cup of sweetened green tea into the living room and to the door which lead out to the hallway where an elevator was, she was only the 18th floor right above Misa's floor, the 17th floor. Taking a sip of her tea she pressed the down button next the elevator and waited patiently for the elevator to come up, it only took two minutes before the doors open.

Carefully stepping into the elevator she ran her fingers over the Braille numbers under the buttons; she stopped right when she reached 17 and pressed the button above it, she took a sip of her tea listening as the door closed and the elevator lowered down to one floor. When the elevator opened she heard two male voices screaming then more crashing, she sighed 'what's going on now?' she stepped out of the elevators and walked to the door where the noise was coming from. She stopped in front of the door and grabbed onto the knob about to open it but stopped when she heard a familiar low voice that belonged to Ryuuzaki, a.k.a, dead man in waiting.

"Well there may be some truth to that…in fact, now that you mention it, you're right I think I want you to be Kira" Kagome stopped the cup at her lips when she heard this 'he wants Light to be Kira, for what reason?' she wondered. Suddenly she heard a smack like sound then more rustling movements 'sigh, they act like children, though I can't blame Light for wanting to Ryuuzaki's butt for saying that' suddenly there was a ring and the growling of angered men stopped.

"Yes? …Oh I see…" there was a clatter sound of the phone being put down "what was that?" asked Light panting a bit from the fight "oh its just Matsuda acting stupid again" "well that is his specialty" Light said humorously. Kagome smiled then decided to make her entry now, she turned the knob and opened the door, Misa turned to the door and frowned "what are you doing in here, get out of my room!" she yelled sounding like a rebellious teenager who didn't want her parents in the room.

Kagome sipped her tea "I was checking to see what was all the ruckus about" she said smoothly "oh everything's fine Kagome, me and Ryuuzaki had a little disagreement is all" Light said with a small chuckle. Kagome's lips pulled down to a frown as she moved her head around as though looking at the damage of the room, though she had a clue what it must look like from all the noises she heard "doesn't look like a little disagreement, it looks as though you two had a fight over something" she turned her head back to Light. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head "heh, heh, well" "everything is fine Miss. Higurashi, you may go back to your floor now" Ryuuzaki said standing next to Light.

"Ah" she said, but instead of following his orders she stepped into the room and walked over to him "before I go I wanted to tell you something Ryuuzaki" she said with a small smile, she stopped about two inches in front of him, unknown to them that she was stepping on the chain that was dragging on the floor. Ryuuzaki blinked twice "oh? What is it?" he asked sounded curious Kagome shrugged her shoulders lightly "oh nothing really, just…" in a flash Kagome round house kicked Ryuuzaki in the face hard sending him flying sideways though he stopped short because of the chain around his wrist and fell hard on the ground landing on his back.

Misa and Light gasped in shock, Kagome had her foot still raised in the same position in where Ryuuzaki's face use to be and took a calm last sip of her tea while facing Ryuuzaki who was struggling a bit to get up. She lowered her cup "if you say you desire my cousin to be Kira again, you will face dire consequences" her smooth calm soft tone was gone and was replaced with hard cold tone that caused everyone to shudder.

Ryuuzaki finally got up off his back and rubbed his the side of his throbbing face, he looked at Kagome to see her lowering her leg back down to the ground, her expression was lost of any friendly emotion. "That wasn't really accounted for Kagome; I was just stating the truth…" "And some truths must remain within your mind" Kagome interrupted "hm, yes, maybe I did go a bit far on that one, but did you have to kick me?" "An eye for an eye" was all she said before turning and walking out the room.

When the door closed Misa slowly got up from behind the fallen sofa "you're cousin is creepy" she said to Light, he didn't say anything as he stared at the closed door that Kagome just walked out of 'her expression was completely blank yet very fierce, I wonder why she got angry at Ryuuzaki for what he said, after all, we barely know each other only that we're cousins' Light thought himself. "Hey Ryuuzaki" Misa said, Light and Ryuuzaki turned to Misa to see her giving Ryuuzaki a worried look "for face is starting to swell a bit" she said pointing to the side of his face that Kagome kicked. Ryuuzaki lifted his hand touched it to feel that it was hot and that it hurt when he touched it "hm" "we better get some ice to stop the swelling" Light suggested, Ryuuzaki didn't saying anything, but nodded.

Light apologized to Misa that their date had to be cut short then left the room with Ryuuzaki in tow, both ignoring Misa's whining about their date being ruined. They stepped into the elevator and pressed the 10 button, as the door closed none of them said a word about what just happened, Light glanced over at Ryuuzaki to see him staring off into space with his thumb to his lips. "You're cousin" Ryuuzaki started, bringing Light out from his thoughts "huh?" he focused his attention on Ryuuzaki. He brought his gaze down to look at him "she's very protective of you" he said, Light blinked a few times before nodding "uh, yeah, I guess so" "you did say that you only met her on that day when we were at the college campus" "yeah, though I don't know why she would be protective of me. I guess it's a family thing" he shrugged, not knowing himself yet, why Kagome acted in such way, also the look on her face 'there's something about it' "hmm, ah, here's our floor" he said as the elevator stop, the doors opened and Ryuuzaki and Light stepped out.

Back on Kagome's floor, Kagome was sitting on the couch that was facing back against the window with a mystery book in her hand, the front cover had normal reading letter with people with sight could read, but on the inside it was all Braille. She was still a bit angry at Ryuuzaki for what he said before, but she knew she couldn't hold a grudge against him since she knew the truth, letting out a sigh Kagome closed the book with her thumb still on the page she was on.

She leaned her head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, though she couldn't see anything, all she saw darkness, pitch…black…darkness, a scar of the sacrificed that she made long, long ago, these were one of the scar she was not very proud of. It was more like a gift to her given by the person who used her for their satisfaction and inspiration, also a trophy for their victory, Kagome's fingers curled within her palm, her nail elongated into sharp claws that pierced her skin.

Feeling the cool blood running down her hand she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming her temper, she felt the blood slowly slide back inside the wound then seal shut. Letting out a deep sigh through her nose she pulled her head back up and placed her book down onto her seat beside her then pushed herself up. She walked over to the wall that had the light switch and flicked it down plunging the room into darkness. Turning she walked over to the large window and stood there, she knew that Ryuuzaki installed infrared cameras, being the little paranoid bastard he was.

A minute passed since Kagome stood there; closing her eyes she lowered her head a bit then lifted her hand to take her shades off. When she felt that they were off she opened her eyes and looked out at the city, her eyes were pale with silver like pupils. She made sure her lips covered her eyes a bit for the camera wouldn't catch the reflection of her eyes.

Two months passed faster than expected and Kagome checked her calendar to see that her graduation was tomorrow 'around the corner' she inwardly sighed then decided it was time to face the music. Grabbing her shades on the glass table she put them and walked towards the door, for two months she had been secretly taking her classes online which no one knew that her shades were a prototype communication network that worked like a communicator and a computer. Though when it works no one could see anything on the outside but on the inside you could see everything, but since Kagome was blind there was a laser that or a thing that connected to the vein that went to her brain that thing was on the _temples_ or the handles that supported the shades over the ears and keeps it from sliding off.

Well these things sends everything to the brain that are sent to the shades, its kind of like seeing TV in your mind, if Kagome wanted to change, see, or add anything she could move her fingers around like typing since there would be a screen on the side showing her hand a keyboard underneath it. But it was only a prototype she made in a spare time back at home so it still had a few glitches here and there, the elevator stopped on the tenth floor 'well here goes nothing' Kagome stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall.

She she got closer to her destination she heard Mr. Yagami's voice saying something, then another man's voice 'Matsuda I think it was' cheer something happily before Mr. Yagami barked at him about something about thinking before saying. 'Everyone seems to be treating that man unfairly' she thought a bit upset about this, but shook her head remembering why she came down here in the first place, all of the sudden she heard the door open.

"Kagome, what are you doing down here?" it was Watari, she stopped and faced him "oh, I was going to ask Ryuuzaki if I could go to Tokyo tomorrow" "may I ask why?" Kagome took a deep breath "I have graduation tomorrow and I don't want to miss it since I already miss half my classes already" she confessed. "Wait, I remember now, you go to Tokyo University, correct?" "Yes and I didn't want to be bother Ryuuzaki and ask him if someone could bring me back and forth to Tokyo to take my classes, so I kept quiet, but I don't wish to miss my own graduation, especially with all the hard work I put into trying to pass."

"But wouldn't you have already failed with all the days you missed" "not really, truthfully, I would have graduated in the middle of the year since I passed my classes with more points possible, but instead I took more classes for I could graduate with everyone else." "Hmm, you're a wonderful girl Kagome, very bright too" Kagome smiled "maybe I could do something" he said thoughtfully, he was caught off guard when Kagome hugged him "thank you Watari" she said.

Watari blinked a few times before smiling and patting the top of Kagome's head "you're welcome, plus, I would like to see such a graduation" "oh you'll be surprised, the college put up a theme graduation to lighten things up a bit" "oh? What theme is it" "Feudal Era" "ah, sounds interesting" "mmhm, hey Watari, you want to know something?" "Sure" "you remind me of my grandfather" Watari chuckled "do I now?" "mmhm, even though he was a bit crazy with demons and past of the feudal ages, he was a great man, very wise in his own way" she said softly, remembering the time her grandfather gave her a mummy like hand that was supposedly a demon's hand.

She closed her eyes, Watari somehow felt her destress and put an hand on her shoulder "is everything alright Kagome?" Kagome lifted her head "oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking is all" she shook her head "well thanks for everything Watari" she pulled away then started walking back to the elevator down the hall. Watari watched her walk away with curious eyes, he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible happened to the girl, humming in thought, he went back into the room filled with computers and monitors, shutting the door behind him. He didn't notice that Kagome stopped at the turn of the hall nor did he notice her turning around and slinking down into the ground as a shadow and zooming pass the door and down the hall towards the work room.

"Fine then, if I wasn't sure before, I sure am now" "but Aizawa" Matsuda started but Aizawa shook his head stopping Matsuda from what he was going to say "lets face it, I wasn't able to decide right away like you guys I was leaning back towards going back to the police." "Come on Aizawa don't be so stubborn" "no I quit!" Aizawa interrupted "now I know this for sure, I always hated Ryuuzaki, I hate him and his way of doing things" he said angrily.

Kagome was hidden in the shadows at the staircase listening to the whole thing, Kagome couldn't help but think Aizawa was acting childish 'he wants things to go his way, quick and done, and since that is not happening, he doesn't like, also his family…He's worried that since he's chasing after Kira, Kira will kill his family to get to him, he standing on a fork road' Kagome thought peering over her shades staring at Aizawa with wide owlish eyes, her eyes were glowing a silver color like a light reflecting off a mirror.

"That's too bad because I was liked you Aizawa" she heard Ryuuzaki say distantly, everyone turned to him, Aizawa stopped and turned to him his angry eyes somehow glowed with more anger and hatred for the man sitting weirdly in front of the computer with his back facing everyone. "I always hate when you have the last word, first you insult and now you say something like that! That's it, I'm out of here" he turned again and walked towards the door, "thank you for everything" Ryuuzaki said in his quiet normal voice.

No one said a word as Aizawa left the room, Kagome stood there for a few more moments before closing her eyes and letting out a soft sigh, slinking back down into the shadows she zipped down the stairs and towards the door where Aizawa exitted out of the room.

Aizawa growled softly to himself as he walked down the hall the lead towards his car that parked in the underground garrage "stupid Ryuuzaki, stupid L and his damn ways" "you know" he heard a soft feminine voice say. Stopping dead in his tracks he quickly turned around to see Kagome standing there leaning against the wall, his eyes widened with shock "how-how did you get down here?" he asked a bit demandingly. Kagome lifted her head and turned it towards him, he saw his own reflection through her black shades "life is always going to be full of tests whether you like it or not, either if its intentional or not" she said, completely ignoring his question.

Aizawa glared at her, his nose flared with anger "you don't know what you're talking about" he said, Kagome pushed herself off the wall and walked over to him "are you saying that because I'm young or are you saying that because you don't know yourself" she stopped right in front of him and tilted her head to the side a bit. Aizawa stared at her, unable think of anything else to say, knowing this Kagome continued to speak "life is like taking paths with no signs leading to a short cut or a long way that would be very difficult to pass. You have chosen this path and sadly, the path that goes back does not exist anymore, right now you are standing on a fork road leading to three paths each path leading to different things. The first going back to the police force and pretending that none of this happened and watching as Kira continue to kill more innocent lives, second, going back to your family and continuing on with hunting down Kira yourself and eventually putting yourself in danger, and lastly. The third path that is quitting the police force and staying here, risking everything you stand by to catch one person who would destroy everything around you, but getting closer and closer in stopping this person.

"Aizawa, in life, sometimes you have to make sacrifices" "but-!" Kagome lifted her hand stopping him from what he was going to say, her sleeve slid down and Aizawa notice bandages wrapped around her wrist and going up. Kagome lowered her hand "but you heard what Watari said _that if task force member were to lose their job under any circumstances I should make preperation to insure that their family's finacial future is secure. _You're family is safe and you should know more than anyone that Ryuuzaki would insure that they are never to be harmed in any way by anyone even Kira, so if you quit now when you know that your family would and _will_ be safe, you would be doing what you never wanted to do…you will be running away."

Aizawa remained silent as he stared at Kagome with wide eyes that were filled with shock and realization, inside he was a wreck he didn't know what to do he couldn't trust L but he knew that he would make sure that his family would be safe from Kira. But if he quit now and looked for Kira by himself he would be putting his family in danger and it would his fault if anything were to happen to them since the police wouldn't protect them like L would, and if he joined the police force once more, he wouldn't be able to do anything about Kira killing people, just stand back and watch.

"In the beginning you made an oath to catch Kira even if it mean t risking your life, what's stopping you from taking on that oath Aizawa" Aizawa lifted his head to see Kagome turn and start walking away "when wanting to serve justice, you must always take risks and sacrifices" he heard, he then heard soft humming.

Kagome disappeared in the shadows down the hall leaving Aizawa in the garage by himself still in a shocked daze; he stood there staring down the hall before slowly turning around and walking towards his car. He pressed the button, unlocking it then stepped in, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Unknown to both Kagome and Aizawa that Watari was watching the whole thing, his expression was filled with shock, he was now truly curious as to who this Kagome Higurashi was, never once had he met anyone that young with so much wisdom.

Back in the work room everyone was getting back to work, Kagome was about to head back upstairs before Ryuuzaki decided to check on her when she suddenly heard two new people were going to join the investigation "Aiber a conman and Wedy a theif, both never caught by the police or never made public of their crimes". Kagome shook her head wondering what the world was coming to, after Light made his little speech about working together make catching Kira possible, Kagome decided it was time to leave.

At a park Aizawa was sitting on a bench staring up at the sky with that same daze look from before, his mind was buzzing around with what Kagome said to him, part of him couldn't believe that such a young girl had that much wisdom that was beyond her year while part of him was trying to sink in her words. His thoughts were broken when hear a familiar voice, lowering his head he looked to the side to see his little girl running towards him and his wife standing there holding the carriage with his baby child in it.

He leaned forward to hug his little girl "Yumi" he said, he looked at his wife to see her walking towards them "Ediko" "what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work right now, you need to tell me if you're planning on being home for dinner, I just went shopping and I only bought some food for me and Yumi" she said. Yumi smile brightly while looking at her father "you can eat my dinner and I can have dessert instead" she said giggling "sorry, sort of a last minute decision but they just gave me some time off" he said looking at his wife.

"Huh?" Yumi tilted her head, she looked no older than five or six, she had short brown hair that reached her neck and big brown eyes that held so much innocence that it could make any adult smile. She wore a pink overall dress with a white shirt under it and pink shoes to match, Aizawa looked at his little girl "is time off a vacation daddy?" she asked, Aizawa smiled "yeah, that right" he said softly. Yumi lifted her arms and cheered "from now I on I can have a break every single week" his voice started to crack "and I can go with you to the park, maybe…we can go to the zoo together or…the…amusement park" his head lowered down, his smile slowly dropping down.

His shoulders started to shake and his breathing came out as raspy gasp like sobs, Yumi tilted her head to the side "what's wrong dad, mommy why is daddy crying?" Back at the hotel Kagome was once again in front of the window, but this time the window was open letting in a gentle breeze, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunset sky day.

"The choices we make the path we choose" she said softly, after a while a she started to hum softly then sing silently to herself, she raised her head as the breeze blew a bit more harder making her hair flow behind her, a smile made it's way to her lips.

"_Through the wire, to the limit, to the wall for a chance to be with you, I'd gladly risk it all, through the fire, through whatever comes what may for one chance to be with you, I take it all the way, right down through the fire, even through the wire!"_


	7. Chapter 7: Part I

_Part I_

**Chapter 7: Life is Never to be Trifle With**

The next morning Kagome couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen, it was early in the day, about 4:02 am and Watari won't be up to bring her to Tokyo until 5:30am, though she asked him if they can go a bit earlier since she had to put on her costume for the Feudal Era theme and she didn't bring it with her. So he should be up in about twenty-eight minutes, so now here she was sitting on the couch sipping another one of special made green tea finishing off reading her one out of dozens mystery books of unsolved cases.

Knock, knock…

"Hm?" she looked up from her book keeping her finger on the Braille sentence she was on and turned to the door "it's unlocked" she said, she heard the knob turn and the door open at the sounds of the clinking chains she knew instantly who it was. "Good afternoon Ryuuzaki, what may I do for you?" she asked pleasantly before turning back to her interesting book and sliding her fingers over the dots making sure the book was tilted up for Ryuuzaki couldn't see. The sounds of bare feet padding over to her alerted her that Ryuuzaki was coming over to her "Sherlock Holmes, a very interesting book" she heard him saying.

"Hm" was his only response, Ryuuzaki looked at her face to see her still wearing those shades, now that he thought about it, he never seen her without them, well minus her in confinement, but she always had her eyes closed. 'hmm, interesting' "I hard from Watari that he will be taking you to Tokyo for your graduation, correct?" "Correct" "may I ask why you didn't ask me…" "I was about to, but Watari showed up and asked me why so I told him and he insisted that he will take me and was going to tell you of the news. Now you're here making sure if it's true and I told you it is any other questions Ryuuzaki?" Kagome said in one breath still looking up from her book.

Ryuuzaki blinked once "Watari will be recording you're every movement as you are in Tokyo, make no mistake that if you try to pull any sneaky escapes that you will be instantly arrested" 'doubt it' "also, you will be put back into confinement" 'yippee for me' "Ryuuzaki, I think that's a bit too much" Light said giving Ryuuzaki a disapproving look. Ryuuzaki looked at him "drastic things called for drastic measures Light" he said calmly, Kagome mentally sighed and decided that she wouldn't get any peace and quiet, marking her spot in the book she slowly closed and placed it beside her.

"Ryuuzaki I understand that you suspect me to be the Second Kira, but I don't get that how can I be the Second Kira if you're suspecting Misa to be the Second Kira as well, there can never be two seconds, there has to be a one or a two and I can't possibly be three since you've been watching me through surveillance all this time. Also, did you come up with any evidence that would make you suspect me to be the second Kira?"

Ryuuzaki walked over to the other couch and hopped onto it, he noticed that it wasn't the usual couches like Misa's instead it was white leather, now that he thought about it the whole room looks more different than Misa's. Instead of grayish brown rug, the rug was whitish grey, everything was pushed against the wall and there wasn't that many stuff, only useful things that would be used often.

"Ryuuzaki" Light said bringing him back to the current situation "oh yes, well you arrived in the same time when Kira's publicity started to rise also unexpectedly say that he was you're cousin, which I find a bit suspicious" "I don't, unexpected yes, suspicious, no. About two days prior before I arrived in Kyoto I received a letter from my Aunt, Sachiko Yagami, saying that she was my aunt and that she was a bit surprised and happy to find out that she had a niece and wanted to me to come over here in Kyoto to get to know everybody more.

"It would seem that my mother kept it a secret that she had a sister and when…" Kagome paused, they watched her curiously as she shook her head "I guess my mother sent her a letter before she unexpectedly disappeared" she carefully elaborated not wanting to tell them that her mother was deceased. "That's understandable" "also believable, I remember my mother telling me that we had a long unknown cousin and would be staying for us for a while" Light said thoughtfully "and I think Mr. Yagami can agree with what we just said" Kagome said leaning over to get her tea.

Ryuuzaki watched her grab the tea off the table and lean back against the couch, the sent of sweeten herb wafted into his nose making his toes clench and unclench on the leather seat, he never smelt such sweet smell, especially green tea, if he was correct. She took a small sip of the tea without making a sound then lowers it down "on hand I can almost say that my time here has been a waste, but on the other hand I can say it's been quite interesting and a great learning experience also not a complete waste of time.

"A-nd" she drawled "we totally went of topic" she said lifting her cup to her lips, her long sleeves of her large black shirt slid down revealing bandages going all the way up her arm and underneath the sleeve. Ryuuzaki narrowed his eyes and Light gasped and quickly stood up "Kagome have you been self inflicting injuries on yourself!" he exclaimed worriedly and angrily, Kagome stopped the cup before she tipped it and lowered it down once again.

"Self inflicting…" she trailed off then turned her head to the arm that was revealing her bandages "oh these, no, I haven't been inflicting any injuries upon myself, and even if I did, you guys would have seen me do it, also, I don't have anything injure myself, there is no broken glass, razors, or blood stain anywhere as you can see" she calmly said. Light let out a sigh in relief, know it was true that they would have seen inflict any injuries upon herself, but still…

"Why do you have bandages around your arm?" he asked "…" Kagome didn't say a word nor did she make a move, she just stared out in front of her with her lips sealed shut Light blinked "uh, Kagome" he said a bit hesitantly. Just then Watari entered the room with a small smile on his face "Miss. Kagome are you ready to go" instantly, Kagome smiled at Watari "oh yes, just give me one moment" getting up from the couch she walked around the table and over to the kitchen where she dumped the rest of tea in the sink. When that was done, she quickly watched the dirty cup, walked back into the living room, grabbed her book that was on the couch and placed it back on the bookshelf in its original place.

"Alright, now I'm ready" she said happily with a light hearted laugh, Watari chuckled and nodded "well lets go then, we don't want to be late now" "oh yes, grand entrances were never my specialty" Kagome said walking pass Watari, but then stop. She turned her head back into the room where Light and Ryuuzaki were still in "some things should not be pulled out of the dark just yet Light" she said with a small smile that held a hint of sadness. She looked at Watari and nodded, Watari returned the nod then looked at Ryuuzaki "I'll make sure to bring you the footage when I get back Ryuuzaki, have a good day" he said before closing the door. Light and Ryuuzaki stood in the room in silent, neither one of them saying a word, before Light softly spoke "some things…should not be pulled out of the dark, what did she mean by that?" he asked turning to Ryuuzaki to see him looking in the seat where Kagome was sitting.

He slowly slid his thumb across his bottom lip "it means that she doesn't want us to know something" he said softly lifting his gaze to Light. Light stared back at him then turned it towards the door 'what does she not want us to know, what are trying to hide Kagome?'

Watari and Kagome reached Tokyo in less than thirty minutes, Kagome felt more relaxed when she finally reached her home city, a place where Kagome grew up, made herself strong, a place where she knew she was safe from any danger also where everyone knew her. She heard the sound of children playing "stop here" she said, Watari gave an affirmative sound before parking off on the side then turned off the car.

When Kagome was sure that there were no cars passing by she opened the door and stepped out of the car "hey look its Kagome, Kagome!" a child like voice called "Kagome!" "Kagome" "Kagome's back!" Kagome smiled then carefully crossed the street over to the children. When she made onto the sidewalk the children ran over to her and hugged her "Kagome we missed you" "you've been gone for a very long time" a child pouted "yeah, where have been?" another child asked. Kagome smiled warmly "aw, I'm sorry that I've been gone so long, I just found a hidden secret" she said excitedly, the children gasped in excitement "really?" "What is it?" "Tell us!" Kagome chuckled softly "okay, okay, give me time to tell you" "sorry" they said simultaneously.

She smiled "okay, well I just received a letter from an Aunt that I never knew I had!" "Oh wow!" "that's cool, its like finding out you were a pirate!" "nuh uh, it's like finding out that she had a sister who was a secret agent spy" "no, its like-!" "it's like finding out that I had an Aunt and two cousins that I never knew about" Kagome interjected ducking her head into the little huddle conversation. "Yeah…but still the secret agent sister…" "Alright you three" Kagome said standing up her full height and placed her hands on her hips making her look like a mother, the children giggled to themselves "I have a graduation and I need to get ready, and I was wondering" she leaned down "if you would dress me up for the Feudal Era Graduation College Ceremony."

The children gasped "really?" Kagome stood back up and nodded "mhm, to look nice you must get advice from the cute" the children cheered "yay! We get to help Kagome dress nice for her gradu…dulation" "its gradu_ation_ not gradulation" Kagome clapped her hands, "alright, break it up, we have a half hour before show time" "right!" the children said determinedly. Suddenly one of the children notice Watari walking up behind Kagome with a camera filming her, the child pointed a finger a him "stalker pedophile!" the kid yelled. The other children looked to where the kid was pointing at and gasped and hid behind Kagome, Kagome giggled "no, no, he's a friend of mine, I met while going to Kyoto we're doing a life video."

The children pulled away and looked at the man to see him pulled the camera away and smile "sorry, if I scared you" he said, the children smile then giggled "he looks like grandpa, except younger in a way" the other two children giggled and agreed. The kid who called Watari a pedophile stalker gave him an untrusting look, then grabbed Kagome's hand "come on Kagome, we have to get you ready for your graduation" he said, Kagome nodded then waved for Watari to follow as they went up the porch steps and stepped into the house with Watari following behind them.

"Kagome Higurashi!" yelled a stern voice, the children and Kagome froze, ducking their heads Mari marched into the room with a glare on her face, she looked at Kagome angrily and half with concern "where have you been for three in a half months, no phone call, no letter, no note, dear god Kagome. I was worry sick about you I thought something happened…" "Mari" "and who is this man and why does he have a camera, is he some sort of sicko?" "Mari" "and another thing, what are you wearing, oh my god, Kagome are you-!" "Mari!" Kagome exclaimed, quickly covering the children's ears.

The woman noticed the children and covered her mouth "oh I'm sorry, um" Kagome sighed and shook her head then bent down "how about you two go up to my room and look for something I could wear for the graduation okay?" "alright, come on guys" the little girl said running upstairs with the other two children. When the children were gone Kagome turned to the woman "okay firstly, I apologize that I didn't contact you of my whereabouts in such a long time, not happened to me, I'm perfectly fine with no sickness, disease, or anything else that might be going through your mind. This is Ritar a friend, we're making a life video also doing a recording of the graduation and he's not a sicko, and I'm wearing this because I feel like it also, dear god woman, do you actually think I will defile myself in such way" she said giving Mari a disgusted look.

Mari raised her hand "I know, I know, I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't know where you were I didn't know how to contact you and, I'm sorry" she sighed, Kagome nodded "it's alright, now I'm sorry, but I have to go, graduation does not wait for anyone" she said turning to the stairs and started walking up the stairs. Watari was about to follow but Mari grabbed the back of his collar stopping him dead, he turned to her. Kagome giggled and grabbed the camera from Watari's hand "I'll take it from here, why don't you go take a break in the living room, and don't worry, I won't do anything funny, I have my little brother" she said jiggling the camera in her hand before turning and walking up the stairs.

Watari was about to say anything but Mari dragged him away "come on you, I'll prepare some tea while Kagome gets ready" she said, at that moment, Watari looked like unwilling dog who was dragging his claws on the floorboards.

Kagome giggled as she entered her room, which was just like her temporary home, all white, with wooden floors, the bed was pushed against the wall on the side right next to the window a closet was right behind the door. Over on the other side of the room was a long white painted bureau with a full length mirror, there wasn't much, only a music box, two brushes, lotions, and a cream.

The children were looking through the clothes and the closet looking for things that Kagome could wear for the Feudal Era Theme Graduation "how about this?" the little boy turned showing a white robe, the children laugh "she can't wear that, it's not a PJ Graduation" "oh" the other kid notice Kagome enter the room and filming the whole the thing, the child giggled and started making faces. Kagome giggled then walked over the bureau and placed the camera down so that it was facing the whole room "okay everyone, lets find something quick, we're on a tight schedule" "that camera isn't going to be on when you're changing, is it?" the little boy asked, glaring at the camera.

Kagome turned to it "hm…I don't know…hmm" "well it better not, if they want to see life, they can watch it on TV" he crossed his arms; Kagome nodded her head "alright. When we find something and I have to change, you can turn the camera away" she said "deal?" the boy nodded "deal" "but you can't turn it off, it's a 24 hour thing and we can't miss one second."

"Oh Kagome, how about this!" a little girl said happily, she pulled out of from under the bed where she pulled out a trunk with her Kagome heard the clinking sound of the lock and knew instantly what it was.

"_**Here you go Kagome, this was made for you before you left by every miko in each village that…you saved, every thread has a bit a magic put into it" an old woman said, she had long grey hair that was tied back with a white ribbon, she wore a traditional white and red miko garb, she had a patch over her right eye. She kneeled down before Kagome who was sitting on the hill leaned against the only tree that was there.**_

_**She turned to the old woman and looked at the clothes that was in here arms, it was pure white with a gold flower and mist designs on it. Her lips cracked into a tiny smile that was almost unnoticeable, but the old woman had a knack of seeing a difference in a person's expression. She lifted her hands and gently pulled the clothes out of her arms and brought it onto her lap "it's beautiful Kaede" "Sesshomaru chose the cloth for it also the design, also" she paused then turned to a man and waved him forward. The man came forward holding what looked to be armor. It was silver with a golden rim around it, Kagome gasped in shock "it's…wow" she said unable to say anything else.**_

"_**Sesshomaru also, made this for you with the remaining scales he could find at the sight where Inuyasha killed Ryokotsei, also the gold, well he and the other lords got it from Edo." "It must have cost them a fortune" "not at all, for you; it didn't even cost them how you say, a penny?" Kagome giggled and examined the armor then at the kimono in her lap.**_

"Oh wow, she looks like a princess" "a princess warrior" "kick butt Kagome!" Kagome giggled and patted the children on the head "thank you, you three, you guys been a great help" "your welcome" the three children said giggling. Opening the door, Kagome walked out of the room and down the hall, the children watched her disappear around the corner then looked at each other giggling, the little boy smiled.

"Ha-ha, and there was a time I accidentally mixed pancake batter into the cake instead cream, didn't realize it until Kagome stopped me from mixing it in with the layer cake. That girl's senses are sharper than a canine's, I swear, she could tell something's wrong a mile away" Mari chuckled then lifted her cup of coffee to her lips. "Is that so?" "Mhm" Mari placed her cup down "yes, there was also another time when we went to the restaurant, I ordered the chicken soup and Kagome told the man to bring it back even before he made it to the table.

"I thought she was being rude, but Kagome said the chicken was way passed expired, I checked and she was right, the meat was moldy" Mari shuddered in disgust "oh my" "yeah, Kagome's a special girl, everyone would do anything to keep that girl safe, she is what makes everyone get up each morning. Even suicidal people" Mari shook her head and sighed "Kagome holds a sort of…life in her that seems to spread into everyone's soul, though, there's something about her that makes you feel sympathy for her" after she said that the room went silent.

Watari watched her carefully noticing that sad look in her eyes, he looked down at his tea and lifted it up to take a sip, both them heard light footsteps enter into the room, they turned and their eyes widened "oh my…god, Kagome you look amazing" Mari put her cup on the table and walked over to Kagome while Watari sat there frozen, unable to say anything, his eyes just stared widely at Kagome.

At Tokyo University the principal was announcing the graduates up and giving out their diplomas, when the last person was called up he turned to everyone, all of them were wearing feudal era garbs, kimonos, samurai garbs, miko garbs. "And last but not least, the one woman who showed commitment into finding a better future and doing good, the one girl who brightened this college to something extraordinary, Kagome Higurashi."

Everyone started cheering, clapping, and whistling madly, the doors opened and everyone turned only to let out a gasp when they saw what came through the door, their clapping slowly came to a stop as a shadow passed them. Kagome walked towards the stage, she wore a pure white silk kimono with gold flower and petal designs on the edge of the sleeves with a bit of golden mist behind it. She wore a silver and gold rimmed armor over it that only had no shoulder plate, it was tied with a white sash with a golden end, on her hip were two swords, one was in a silver sheathe with a golden hilt that had a tiger engraved on it. And the other one was in a golden sheathe with a silver hilt that had a phoenix engraved on it, instead of the usual bun that she had her hair in, it was tied up with a white hair ribbon and let loose with her bangs framing her face, her hair reached all the way passed her knees.

She didn't wear those black usual black shades and her eyes were revealed to the world and they were more dazzling than any diamonds anyone had ever seen, but they instantly found out that she was wearing contacts, but were amazed anyways. As she walked up onto the stage people thought they saw wings sprouting out behind her back, flapping with such grace that they always knew Kagome held. The principal smiled and lifted the diploma to her, Kagome stopped in front of him and smiled at him, she lifted her hand and grabbed the diploma out of his hand then bowed.

The principal did the same then place a hand on her shoulder "it was a great honor having you here Kagome and a great honor to have met you" Kagome lifted her head and met his gaze, she nodded then turned to everyone who finally snapped out of they shocked dazed and started clapping like wild, whistling and cheering all the same. In the front, Watari was recording the whole thing closely, never once missing Kagome, seriously, who wouldn't want to record this moment, in a way he felt like a grandfather.

Kagome turned to everyone and bowed "thanks everyone" she said softly, everyone stood up in their seats and cheered even louder if that was even possible.

Later on, everyone was outside where the Graduation after party was, people were laughing and joking around, also dancing, having fun. Some of the boys asked Kagome if she wanted to dance, but she politely refused, that was until the principal asked if she could play them a song one final time, that…she couldn't refuse especially when this was probably the final time she will get to see everyone.

Taking one final swig of her water, she walked through the cheering crowd onto the small stage and stood in front of the microphone she reached out to the side where she felt her trusty companion, it was a white electric guitar with a tint of silver on the edges. She lifted her head so that her mouth was in front of the mic and cleared her throat "well, I'm not sure what to sing to you guys" she laughed nervously.

"Aw, come on, sing whatever!" "Yeah" Kagome laughed again then looked down at her guitar and thought for a minute suddenly it struck her 'I got it' she turned her head to look at the band she knew was behind her and gave them a curt nod. The band got the message and waited for her to start, Kagome raised her arm that had the pick in it then brought it down, strumming it against the strings.

_Looking back at me I see that I  
Never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win_

_You are the antidote that gets me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that gets me  
High_

Everyone smiled and started to dance to the music while some who didn't watch as Kagome singing the song while playing the guitar; they closed their eyes and enjoyed the music.

_  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so_

_Cold, to you, I'm sorry 'bout all the lies  
Maybe in a different light  
You can see me stand on my own again  
'Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by  
Somethin' strong like a drug that got me  
High_

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold  
What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold…_

_I never meant to be  
So cold  
…_

Kagome leaned back and played the guitar solo making everyone cheer in excitement, she craned her neck back and stared up at the sky, her eyes flashing red for a brief moment before she lifted her head back up and fixed her body straight. Watari was amazed at all of this, he always thought concerts were a complete waste of time, but this…it was remarkable

_  
I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say (Say)  
Is I'm sorry for the way (Sorry for the way) I am  
(I am) I never meant to be so cold  
Never meant to be so cold…_

As the song ended everyone started clapping, Kagome bowed then placed her guitar and walked off the stage where Watari waited for her there, he smiled at her "that was amazing" he said, Kagome smiled at him "thank you" she said softly before turning her head away from him to face up ahead where everyone started complimenting her. She stopped dead when a woman suddenly ran in front of her panting as though she ran all the way here "are you…Kagome Higurashi?" she asked between breaths.

Kagome blinked "um, yes, may I ask who are-?" "Please, you have to help me!" the woman pleaded, everything started to quiet down as everyone looked over at the wondering what was going on, Kagome put a hand on the woman's shoulder and nudged her gently to the side "come on, lets discuss this somewhere more less crowded" she said softly. The woman nodded and followed her to the side of the building, when they were far away the principal decided to break up the suspicion fest "all right, lets get back to having fun now, after all, its our final time together" everyone reluctantly agreed and went back to the party.

At Kagome's house Kagome changed into a large white long sleeved shirt and old warned out pants that she hadn't worn in months. Coming downstairs she walked into the living room where the woman was sitting, fidgeting with her fingers she sat down next to her and waited for a minute to gather her thoughts. For a minute the woman couldn't take the silent anymore and grabbed Kagome hand in a hard desperate grip "please you have to find him!" she shouted, Kagome shot her head back away from the woman in shock.

"Okay, one, calm down, two, explain, three, why did you have to interrupt my graduation, not that I'm pissed about" 'maybe a bit upset' Kagome added in her mind, but kept it to herself. The woman sniffled "my son, Rentsu, has been missing for about four days now and I don't know where he is and I don't know what's going on. His friend called one night at the house saying her wanted to apologize about something, I asked him what he wanted to apologize about, but he hung up I tried calling again, but it seemed called from a payphone.

"I went to the police and they still can't find him and I don't know what to do" the woman said meekly before crying again, Kagome sighed then lifted her hand and patted the woman's hand that was still over hers. "Okay, calm down, crying won't leave trails tears for your son to follow, how about we go to the police station to see if they found anything hm?" The woman didn't saying anything, but she nodded agreement before getting herself up from the couch.

It was only a fifteen minute ride to the Police Station, when they made it both Kagome, the woman, and Ritar- a.k.a Watari- walked into the building and went to the front desk "hello, we're looking for the investigator who are looking for a teenage boy by the name of Rentsu Hijo" the police at the front desk looked up from the paper work he was looking over and up at Kagome. His face broke into a smile "Kagome!" he got up from his seat and leaned over the desk to give Kagome a hug "hello Ken" "we missed you, all was looking everywhere for you, Mari was calling us like nuts for months, where were you?" "to make it brief, went to cousin house, lost track of time, came back for graduation, interrupted by damsel in distress" she said pointing the woman beside her.

The officer, Ken, looked at the woman and frown "didn't I tell you to leave Kagome alone at the ceremony" "I know but-!" the woman try to make up an excuse but Kagome intervened "Ken, I got my diploma, I said goodbye to everyone, its fine, now can we get on with this little" she waved her hand around "thing, for I may go back home, I am tired" she said. Ken gave the woman a venomous glare before looking at Kagome "yeah, come on" he got up and opened the door on the side of the desk that leads to the back. The woman followed Kagome and Officer Ken with her head down and Watari silently trailed behind them, still filming the whole thing, which truthfully, Kagome forgot all about.

They entered the meeting to see that the investigators were discussing of the possibility of where Rentsu might be. They stopped when they saw them walk into the room before they could ask Kagome where she was Officer Ken quickly answered and told them they were going to help find Rentsu. They agreed whole heartedly and filled them in on what they found out so far "well it would seem that Rentsu was be bullied at school by a kid named Ton, the kid has some anger issues and has been in juvenile a couple times because of his temper. Rentsu's teacher said that he blew up on Rentsu when they were doing an open discussion of the project they were going to be doing for Memorial Day" a man who looked to be in a mid-twenties said.

"That's not all, we tried looking for this kid Ton, but it seems he went to Washington for a military thing" a woman said looking through the papers in front of her "yeah, but we asked the other student body if there were anyone else who seemed to have bullied Rentsu. It would seem that Ton had some friends to help him bully the kid around" "oh my…Rentsu never told me about this" the woman said in disbelief "yeah, you can expect that from a son who didn't want to worry his mother" the young man said.

"Also another thing, Rentsu friend, seemed to be involved in Ton's friends" the female officer said, Rentsu's mother wasn't able to say a thing as she slowly sat down on the seat behind her with a hand to her mouth. The officers and investigators felt a bit bad for the woman, the female officers sighed and got up, she walked over to the woman and grabbed her and "come, lets go get you some water" she said softly.

The woman didn't say anything as she slowly got up and followed her out of the room, Kagome didn't say anything as she tapped her finger on her lip lightly "I want the names, address, and numbers of all Ton's friend including Rentsu's." The young man searched through the papers and pulled out what Kagome requested and gave it to her, Kagome grabbed it and traced her finger over it then grabbed the phone that was beside the desk "you other guys, I want you to ask questions to every teacher or person who've seen Rentsu before his disappearance" she said as she dialed the number on the paper.

The officers nodded then got up from their seats, they gathered what they needed and left the room, leaving only Ken, Watari, and Kagome. Watari and Ken stood quiet as Kagome waited from someone to pick up the phone, after about five seconds somebody picked up "hello?" came a male voice, Kagome stood up her full height "yes, is this Nishu?" "Yeah, who are you?" "This is the police we're wondering if you know what happened to Rentsu."


	8. Chapter 8: Part II

_Part II_

**Chapter 8: Life is Never to be Trifle With**

"I already told you, we didn't do anything, we just scared him a little was all" two hours passed since the police went over to Nishu's house and brought him to the station for questioning and so far, they weren't getting anywhere. Kagome, Watari, and other two investigators were behind the one way mirror watching the whole thing as Officer Ken questioned Nishu about the day when Ton, him, and his friends were bullying Rentsu. Officer Ken finally was fed up with the stubborn attitude and left the room saying he will be back; he exited the room, slamming the door behind him and went into the room where the others were watching the whole thing.

He let out a sigh and looked at everyone "this kid isn't going to tell us crap" "it would seem so" the female officer sighed, Kagome silently stared unblinkingly through the one way glass, she was once again wearing her shades, after taking off those color contacts. "Hm, there's something about his attitude that disturbs me, especially the way he talks" she said, meaning it to be for herself, but the others heard her. The turned to her to see her still facing the one way mirror with a thoughtful look on her face "what do you mean Kagome?" Officer Ken asked "hm?" Kagome turned her head to him "oh, well his attitude towards Rentsu seems almost hateful and disgusted, though I'm wondering why."

"Yeah, hey, did you get a hold of Renstu's friend?" the male officer asked, Kagome sighed and shook her head "no, his father said he wasn't home" the other officers let out a sigh, Kagome lifted her head to face the one way mirror once again. Clicking her tongue, she move away from the one way mirror and walked over to the door, she opened it then walked towards the door down from it that lead to the room that Nishu was in. "Uh, Kagome, what are you doing?" Officer Ken asked, though he had a pretty good idea what she thinking of doing and that made him kind of nervous, when the door closed he quickly look through the one way mirror in the room to see Kagome calmly walk towards the table where Nishu was _temporarily_ safe, seated on the other side.

"Nishu, do you mind telling me why Ton and you were bullying Rentsu?" she asked curiously, Nishu looked at her then scoffed "you're not a police officer, you have no right to question me" he said turning his head to the other side, not looking at her. Kagome ran her tongue over her fang tooth, then nodded "you're right; I'm not an officer, meaning I have no right to ask you these questions, but I could be one of the Jury people who hold your fate in their hands" she said curtly. At this, Nishu turned to her and let out a short humorous laugh "are you serious?" "Nishu, Rentsu has been missing for 120 hours, five days, with no little evidence where he might possibly be, also you are you're little friends were last to see him..." "I told you before, I don't know where-!" "You, Ton, and Rentsu's friend were bullying Rentsu for a reason that might cause him to disappear without any trace" "we didn't do anything!" "No, you guys did something; there is always a reason for someone to bully someone else. There is _never_ a reason for bullying someone without a reason; there is always a cause and effect."

Nishu and Kagome were now nose to nose arguing with each other, Nishu's nose were flaring with suppressed anger "I told you before, we didn't do anything, pushed him around a few times, sure, but nothing else!" he said. Kagome remained there glaring at the boy behind her shades before pulled away "fine, but if we find something that might have caused that boy disappear, consider yourself in deep shit" she turned on her heels and walked away, out the door without saying another word to the kid.

Officer Ken quickly left the room and went to Kagome, but she stormed pass him with a look of a woman on a mission and he knew that look all to well, Kagome will not give up until she found Rentsu, even if she had to travel to the to other side world or look in the deep blue sea. He didn't say anything as he followed behind her, the other hesitantly followed not saying a word also, Watari stayed close enough so he could keep watching her on the camera.

Kagome walked into the meeting room and grabbed the phone and dialed down a number, Officer Ken worked up the courage to asked who she was calling, Kagome turned her head to him "I'm calling for Nishu's father" she said before turning back to the phone. "This him, what do you want?" "This is the police calling to see if you've seen a boy by the name of Rentsu with your son and his friends at any time this week and probably last Saturday." "Is this some sort of joke?" the man let out a short laugh, Kagome's muscle twitched, but no one noticed this from the baggy shirt she wore "a boy that has been missing for five days because your son and his friends were bullying him at school is no joke. Your son could be charged with attempted homicide if we ever find his dead body or he could be charged with involvement of suicide, so you can either fess up what you know or you could go with your son to prison for withholding valuable information."

"…" the other line was silent, the investigation team knew that Kagome got him, there was a sigh on the other end "last Saturday, Nishu and some other kid came over with that Rentsu kid and went down into the basement, they didn't come up for like about an hour or two, that's all I know, I swear." Kagome smiled a bit "thank you for your cooperation, but one more thing" she said tapping her finger lightly on the wooden desk "what is it?" "Do you mind if we come over and check the basement?" "…" she heard a rustle sound as though the man shrugged "knock yourself out" he said making Kagome smile "thank you, we will be over in a little bit, again, thank you Mr. Rai" "mhm" the man said before the line went dead on the other end.

Kagome gently placed the phone down on the hook and turned to the others "Ken, do you mind taking us to Nishu's house?" she asked politely, she didn't want Watari to be driving them all around Tokyo when they have to have gas to get to Kyoto. Officer Ken nodded and grabbed his keys that were in his pocket "downtown right?" he asked, Kagome nodded "yup" "alright, then lets go" he said turning, Kagome followed behind him as they walked out of the meeting room.

The ride to Nishu's house downtown was silent, Kagome was silently thinking over what Nishu's said, she noticed that it held so much hatred and disgust in it and she was very good in figuring out emotions within the human words. It was just like how people when write their letters come out sharp when they're mad, smooth and perfectly curved then they're in love, and a bit messy when they're feeling sad.

'But that kid, I don't understand what's his problem' Kagome thought to herself, she had a clue of what it might be, but she couldn't be certain until she had full proof that, that clue was right, for now she would have to put it away until later.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Nishu's house, Officer Ken parked in front of the house where Mr. Rai was standing smoking a cigarette. When he saw them, he slowly removed the cigarette from his lips and blew out the smoke in his mouth, he looked at it to see it was at the end flicked it off to the side, unable to smoke it anymore. Officer Ken, Kagome, and Watari stepped out of the car and walked over to him, Kagome gave him a respectful bow "hello Mr. Rai, I'm here to check the basement" she said. Mr. Rai nodded then stepped aside for they could step into the house, Kagome bowed her head one more time "thank you" she walked pass him and stepped into the house with Officer Ken and Watari following behind her.

The basement was a bit dark and damp and smelled of mildew and dust, the wooden steps creaked as they walked down the steps, Kagome was holding on the rail, making sure she didn't fall or anything 'the one time I forget to bring that damn thing' she mentally sighed. As they reached the bottom of the steps they stood there looking around the dark room "Ken, do you have a flashlight?" she asked "yeah" Officer Ken reached for the flashlight behind his belt and gave it to Kagome, but she shook her head "you'll need it, I'm fine."

Officer Ken nodded and switched on the flashlight, her moved it across the room to see what was around him Watari used the camera light for he could catch everything through the dark, he watched Kagome as she carefully walked through the room sliding her foot across the ground to make sure she didn't trip over anything. Suddenly she stopped when she heard the light sound of a splash, Kagome tapped her foot to hear the splash of water again, slowly kneeling down she touched the ground to find a puddle of water on the floor.

'Why is there water on the floor' reaching around the floor not caring if she got dirty she searched for anything else, her hand touch what felt like a wire and let out a yelp when she was electrified, Officer Ken quickly went over to her "Kagome are you alright?" he asked checking to see if she cut herself or anything. Kagome nodded and rubbed her hand that got electrocuted "Ken, is that wire connected to anything" she asked pointing to the wire just an inch away from her that was lying right beside the puddle of water.

Officer Ken turned his flashlight to it and followed the wire up to see it connected to a plug that was connected into the wall "yeah, it plugged into the wall" he said looking at Kagome to see her crawling on all fours to the side. He carefully watched her as she searched around for something; she touched what felt like a chair and carefully pulled herself up from the ground, but stopped right as her knees got off the floor.

Her whole body froze and tensed up; at this Ken knew something was wrong "Kagome?" "Water, wire, chair" he heard her whisper, he wondered what she was going on about and looked at the puddle then at the wire then at the chair. He kept looking at them until he noticed that the water was around the chair and on the seat as though someone splashed it on there, he looked at where Kagome's hand was to see that the spot was dry. Finally it clicked together and he felt his stomach churn, he turned his head away, trying not to upchuck what he had in the last 24 hours.

Kagome suddenly smelt something else, pushing off the seat she crawled over to the smell making sure to not make it look like she was sniffing around. Her head hit something hard and metal 'ow' she lifted her hand touched whatever it was; she raised her head higher and higher until she recognize what it was she was feeling, it was a bed. She pushed herself up and sniffed around, though it only looked like she was looking around, she stopped right on the middle of the bed that was a bit at the end 'blood and…' Kagome hackles raised and her upper lips lifted up, she started to growl that slowly got louder.

She turned her head "Ken, get a Polaroid camera" she said, Officer Ken walked over to her and looked at what she was looking or facing at to see some blood on the bed, he gasped softly 'oh my god' he thought then quickly fumbled in his jacket to search for the small Polaroid camera he keeps with him just in case. He finally found it and pulled it out and faced the bed and took a picture.

One flash showed a picture of the bed with a blood stain on top of it with white spot in the middle.

Second flash showed the chair with a dry spot on the middle with a bit of blood on the arm rest.

Third flash showed the puddle around and underneath the chair.

Fourth flash showed the ripped wire that was plugged into the wall.

Kagome threw these pictures on the table before Nishu "you didn't do anything huh?" she said, Nishu looked at the pictures then up at her with an angry look "you went into my house?!" he yelled at her. "Answer the question Nishu because as of now, you're in deep and total shit" "I didn't do anything!" "You're father said he seen you with another kid go down into the basement with Rentsu last Saturday and didn't come until an hour or so, that right there is telling me you and that kid did something. And all this" she emphasized the pictures on the table "just proves that you tortured him, you tied him to a chair, threw water on him, and electrocuted with a ripped wire that was probably connected to a heating lamp since it was still connected to the wall. Also the blood on the arm rest proves that you used a knife or some sort of blade to cut off the binding causing an injury then dragged him to the bed and raped him."

"What, you're crazy!" Nishu shouted, but his voice held a bit of desperation in it "I wish I was, I seriously do, that way I don't have to be talking to a sick person like you. There's semen in the middle of the blood splotch and the police are taking it to the lab right now for identification testing, though there is no doubt in my mind that you and that kid you brought with you is yours and his. Another thing, all this proves that you're a homophobia bully" Kagome said leaning in onto the table, Nishu finally snapped, the chair made a loud scraping sound as he shot out of his seat and got in Kagome's face "that gay as mother fucker didn't belong in that school. He didn't belong to roam the halls tainting everyone with his sick orientation" he hissed with hatred, and that was when Kagome snapped, much worse that the boy.

The table was flipped and thrown against the wall as Kagome quickly and roughly grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall causing the air in Nishu's lungs to be forced out. Kagome bared her pearl white teeth making her look like a rabid dog, Nishu's eyes widened in shock and fear, he had never met a girl so strong as her and it scared him.

"You have no right to judge people or do away with as you please!" she bellowed causing the walls to tremble, the officers on the other side of the mirror were about to run out of the room and go in there to break it apart but Officer Ken told them no. They looked at him as though he was crazy, but he ignored them as he watched Kagome on the other side, he knew how far Kagome's anger goes and this was not even the beginning of her anger "let Kagome deal with this, she knows not to kill the kid" he said. The other officer reluctantly went back to their spot and watched the whole thing on the side; they were a bit nervous at how Kagome held the kid against the wall about four feet or so off the ground.

"What you and that kid did was going beyond far" "he deserved it and I bet he loved every second of it as we fucked his gay ass" Kagome slammed his against the wall again, more higher than he was before; her hackles rose and her hair suddenly rose by an unknown gravity pull. Nishu's eyes widened even more when he saw Kagome's fangs grow a bit more longer than a normal human's teeth suppose to.

"You sick little-!" Kagome spun around and threw the kid across the room and through the one way mirror which she forgot everyone was standing watching the whole thing. He flew through and landed on the floor with a thud, he somehow found the strength to quickly crawl backwards until he hit the wall. Everyone looked at the kid then back at Kagome who standing in the other room with her head down, if you listened carefully who can hear a soft rumble of a growl "I want you to find that number to that kid and call him or so god help me" she raised her head to them revealing bared teeth and a pissed of expression on her face "I will hunt that kid down and show him how justice is truly served."

About two hours later police were all surrounding Aoyama Cemetery, the police squad all got of their cars and ran into the cemetery with guns in their hands, Kagome was ahead of all of them seeking out the boy's scent. She found close to end of the cemetery, the boy was actually Rentsu's friend, he was sitting there with Rentsu in his arms, his head buried in his shoulder softly crying, Rentsu's body was limp, though Kagome knew he was not dead, not yet anyways.

The police went over to the boy and grabbed Rentsu out of the boy's arms at then forced him on the ground as they cuffed him, Kagome calmly walked up to the boy and looking down at him like he was the most disgusting slime in all of Japan. "Usagi Mino, you are here by under arrest for the rape of Rentsu Hijo, you do not have the right to remain silent. You do not have the right to an attorney, and you do not have the right to a fair trial, if you somehow gain the right, it will immediately be fixed."

When Kagome was done saying Usagi's rights, the policed hefted him up and pushed him towards the path to the cemetery exit all the while, Usagi was saying sorry, but everyone ignored him, Kagome just stood there staring at the unconscious boy Officer Ken's arms. She lifted her hand and gently move the strand of hair that was in the boy's face "sorry can neither fix nor undo what has already happened" she said softly.

It was 3:26 am when Watari and Kagome arrived back at HQ, everyone turned to them as they walked in through the door, everyone instantly noticed Kagome's blank unreadable expression that held nothing. They watched as she walked towards the stairs without a word, Matsuda found his voice and spoke up "hey Kagome, how was the graduation?" he asked, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned her head to him. She didn't say anything as she just stared at him, before she gave him a very, almost unnoticeable, smile "it went fine, thanks for asking Matsuda" she said softly. She turned her head back up ahead and started walking up the stairs, they watched as she disappear behind the door, when the door closed they all turned to Watari, he stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to them and walked over to Ryuuzaki, handing him the video camera "Ryuuzaki, I recommend that you give Kagome some space to think for a bit" he said before releasing his grip on the camera then turning around walking away. Everyone watched as he left the room, Ryuuzaki blinked then looked down at the camera that was beside his laptop, he pressed the eject button and grabbed the small video tape inside.

He lifted it up with his between his pointer finger, middle finger, and his thumb and examined it closely "I wonder what happened" Matsuda said looking up at the door on top of the stairs 'indeed, what did happen?' Ryuuzaki wondered looking up at the monitor where it showed Kagome laying on her on queen sized bed covered in white sheets. Her arm was over her eyes and her other arm was draped over her stomach, she looked completely exhausted in a way, but he couldn't really tell, he never could tell what Kagome felt at all, only if she outwardly showed it.

He looked back down at the small video tape that was still being held between his fore fingers and thumb.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Are we on a Date or a Fight?**

_The world is filled with many dark things, dark pasts, dark secrets, dark intentions, dark words, dark looks…_

…

_There are people who wish to get rid of all this, some succeed, some fail to see that they're putting in their own darkness. Sometimes all this affects others, around the date of August 19, 1978 there was a case of little girl being murder during the time of an unexpected shoot out, the little girl was six and she was with her mother at the park playing on the swings, she was caught in the crossfire, died instantly of a bullet to the chest._

_The shooter was unknown until seven years later when the case was pulled out once again, the shooter was identified as the girl's brother, twelve at the time he accidentally killed his sister when his real intention was to kill the man who was trying to get with his mother. He was brought to prison, sentence, never told, though the judge considered him since he was twelve at the time and was caught between his mother lust for the man._

_Dark things can easily taint the things around you; you have to be careful on where you spread it._

Kagome closed her eyes and slowly shut her personal binder that were filled with her thoughts that she couldn't keep in her mind, it was not a diary, she didn't want anyone finding out about her life…ever. She rolled onto her back on the bed and just laid there, two days passed since the day of her graduation and surprisingly Ryuuzaki didn't bother her, though something told her Watari had something to do with it, since he was first hand to see what went on.

Her whole body was numb since that day and it still was, the whole thing was too _blast to the past_ for her and she didn't want to remember it, not ever on any day of her life 'there's a reason for time to keep moving forward, its to leave the past behind and never go back' she thought to herself.

_**The sound of her room being opened woke the four year old Kagome from her sleep, let out a small groan Kagome sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes, when she got the sleepy sand out of her eyes she looked over to the door to see her father standing there. She gave him a tired smile "hi daddy" she said softly, her father closed the door and locked it but thought nothing of it as he came over and sat on the edge of the bed.**_

_**He smiled at her then lifted his hand and tucked the hair that was in front of her face behind her ear "hello sweetie, sorry that I woke you up" he whispered. Kagome's nose wrinkled a bit from the strange scent she smelt in her father's breath "daddy, you're breath smells funny" she said, her father chuckled and kept playing with her hair "oh, daddy just had a few drinks is all" "oh, okay."**_

"_**Hey sweetie, do you think you can help daddy with something?" at this Kagome perked up and nodded her head "sure daddy!" she said happily, the man's smile broadened. "Well I need you to help daddy with a little problem that you're mother couldn't help me with" Kagome kept smiling and tilted her head to the side innocently, pure curiosity showed in her innocent brown eyes. The man stood up then unzipped the zipper on his pants then pulled something out that Kagome never seen before, she frowned in deep confusion as she stared at it, she realized that it was connected to her father and looked up at him with those curious eyes.**_

"_**What is that daddy?" she asked pointing to the large organ he was holding, the man smiled "this is your daddy cock sweetie and I need you to suck it for me to make me feel all better" he said. Kagome started to feel unsure and backed away a little "but you and mommy are grown ups, aren't only grown ups suppose to help other grown ups with grown up stuff" she said. Her father seemed to have snapped because the hand that was in her hand twisted her hair painfully and pulled her towards his throbbing organ.**_

_**Kagome accidentally let out a scream giving the man an advantage to shove his cock in her mouth causing Kagome to gag from the unexpected intrusion. The man groaned in pleasure and thrust his throbbing organ in and out of her mouth without giving her a second to adjust, which caused her to gag every time he thrust into her mouth. **_

_**Streams of tears ran down the side of Kagome's face as she tried to push away, but the hand on the back of her head kept her in place. All of sudden something bitter and salty squirted down her throat which caused her to cough while her father's cock was still in her mouth "swallow it sweetie or I'll do it again" the man breathlessly groaned. Not wanting her father to do it again, Kagome reluctantly the disgusting stuff that was forced into her throat.**_

_**When her father saw this he smile and pulled out of her mouth letting go of the back of her head, Kagome immediately backed away until she was huddle in the corner of her bed far away from her father. She whimpered and sniffled as her father zipped up his pants once again "thank you sweetie, you made daddy all happy" he smiled, but Kagome didn't smile this time, this time she tried to make herself disappear into the wall.**_

_**She watched him as he walked over to the door and open it, but before he walked out he turned to her with that broadened smile that didn't look fatherly anymore "goodnight sweetheart, sweet dream." With that said he stepped out and closed the door behind him leaving a scared and confused Kagome in the dark room silently crying until she fell asleep.**_

Kagome quickly shot up from her bed, but unexpectedly smashed into someone else's head causing her to fall back down onto the mattress and the person step back groaning in pain. Kagome groaned and rubbed her aching forehead "ow, god dang…who the hell- ah" she shook her head and tried to absorb what just happened.

'Why'd did I have that dream, of all fucking dreams' she thought angrily, but made sure to keep her anger inside "Kagome are you alright?" She heard Watari's voice then his cold hands touch her forehead lightly. Kagome quickly jumped back faster than lightning, she landed at the end of the bed with her back against the headboard and her feet on the mattress ready to jump to freedom if she had to. Her eyes were wide and her lips were pressed together firmly, her dream came flashing back in her head causing her muscles to tense and her heart to race quickly "Kagome?" Watari said confused as to what caused this sudden reaction.

When Kagome heard his voice she broke out of her nightmarish trance, she blinked again then focused her attention back to her surroundings, she calmed her breathing down to stop her racing heart and blinked a few times. She turned her head left to right a bit then to Light "oh Watari, sorry, ha-ha, old habits" she said laughing softly 'why the hell was he in front of my face when I will sleeping…wait…sleeping?!' Kagome realized that she truly did fall asleep.

"Kagome, are you feeling okay, do you need anything?" she heard Watari asking, she turned to him then shook her head "no, I'm fine Watari, just a bit jumpy is all" she said with a reassuring smile. Watari gave her an unsure look before nodding "well, I brought up piece a cake, just in case you were hungry" he said holding a plate with a slice of chocolate cake on it, 'cake, food?' it suddenly dawned on her 'I haven't eaten since I arrived in Kyoto, that would explain why I suddenly blacked out.'

She sniffed the air discreetly making sure the wasn't anything funny in the cake, when she didn't smell anything out of place she walked over to Watari on the end of the bed and carefully sat down on the bed. She reached up and grabbed the plate from Watari's hand "thank you Watari" she said before lifting the fork that was on the side and scooped on a piece of a cake, taking a bite of it. She smiled at the tingling sensations in her mouth, she giggled a bit "wow, I haven't had cake in ten years" she side taking another bite, she heard Watari take a step back, she guessed he was surprised.

"Ten years, what about your birthday?" he asked, Kagome swallowed, and then waved her fork around a bit "no, I usually just drink tea and relax" "don't you celebrate it with your mother?" he asked "mother?" Kagome gave him a confused look before she realized who he meant. She laughed a bit "oh no, Mari is not my mother, oh heavens no, my mother disappeared long ago with my little brother, Mari is a friend of my mother that comes around to check on me once in a while" she said. "And no, I don't celebrate it with Mari, Mari has her own children to celebrate with a birthday" she said losing a bit of her happy tone, Watari noticed this and tilted his head a bit, he noticed that Kagome never once spoke of her family nor said anything about them.

"Kagome…are you a…orphan?" he asked a bit hesitantly, Kagome froze, the fork with a piece of cake on it stood hovering over her lips before it slowly lowered down onto the plate. Kagome took a deep breath through her nose and let it out "I was abandon if that's what you're asking, I'm not legal yet to be living on my own so Mari says she takes care of me" she shrugged. She lifted the fork again and took a bite out of the cake not saying another word, Watari watched her with a suspicious look on his face.

Down in the work room everyone was watching the whole thing, Ryuuzaki watched closely as how Kagome interacted with Watari and it would seem she didn't like to speak about her life. "Wow, can't imagine how she might possibly feel about being abandon by her own mother" Matsuda said to himself as he watched Kagome get up and walk out the room to the living room which was across the hall. She went into the kitchen and put the dirty plate in the sink, she reached up and grabbed the knob and started washing it.

Ryuuzaki continued to watch Kagome, which was, until Misa came bouncing into the room wearing a black gothic dress with net socks and long boots that reached all the way up to her knees. Her hair was in its usual way and she wore black eye shadow and a bit of red lip gloss, she ran over to Light and hugged him from behind "gah!" "Hi Light" she giggled "Misa, what are you doing down here?" he asked. Misa's happy expression turned to a disappointed one "you said you were going to take me out on a date today" she said pouting a bit, Light stared into her blue eyes blankly for a second before he finally realize that he did promise her another date.

"Oh! I'm sorry Miss" he said laughing nervously, Misa huffed "well, now you remember so lets go" she said pulling on his arm trying to get him up off the seat, but Light wouldn't budge. "Misa, there are more important matters to attend to than going out dating, also, you are not permitted to go outside. So there is no going _out_ for date" Ryuuzaki said blandly, not turning away from the monitor.

Misa glared over at him and was about to say something when a capital W appeared on his computer screen "Ryuuzaki, if you don't mind me saying, I think you should go out and get some fresh air. After all, you and Light been working hard enough on this case a break wouldn't hurt you, plus I think it will be good for Kagome as well, especially to get her mind off some things" came Watari's voice. Ryuuzaki looked down at the screen then back up at the monitors where he saw Kagome just standing in front of the window in the living room just seemingly to be staring out there looking at god knows what.

After two minutes contemplating over it he finally nodded "I guess we could take a break" he mumbled picking up a sugar cube from a small cup and popped it into his mouth, Misa cheered and hugged Light tightly, until she realized Kagome would be coming. "Hey, hold on, I don't want Kagome to come with us, I already have to deal with you disturbing our date" she said huffly, Ryuuzaki gave her a side glance then looked back at the monitors "you don't have a say in this Misa. Either Kagome comes or we don't go anywhere, please make your choice for we may know that we can continue on our work" he said, Misa whimpered then looked up at the monitors at Kagome to see that she wasn't even dressed in day clothes "she's not even dressed yet" she said in a whiney voice.

Suddenly the phone rang in Kagome's room, Kagome turned her head to the side then stepped away from the window and walked over to the phone she gently grabbed it and picked it up "hello?" "Hello Kagome" "hello Watari, is there something you need?" she asked kindly. "No, I was just calling to tell you that you will be going out to get some fresh air with Misa, Light, and Ryuuzaki" "oh…now?" "Yes, now" "oh okay, thank you Watari" "you're welcome Kagome" Kagome hanged up the phone after saying goodbye then headed for the door that lead out of the living room.

Misa stood there with an angry expression on her face "fine, she come" she said, really not wanting Kagome to come, sometimes she wished Kira would just kill her for some random reason.

About twenty minutes later, Misa, Light, and Ryuuzaki were in front of Kagome's room door, Ryuuzaki lifted his hand knocked "Miss. Higurashi" he called "just a second please" he heard on the other side of the door. They heard shuffling sound on the other side of the door before the knob turned and the door was pulled open revealing Kagome with a towel on her head without her shades on, though her eyes were closed, she wore a white Chinese jacket with Mandarin collar and Frog buttons, it had a golden branch designs on it with cherry blossoms and a pair white pants with heelless white shoes "oh, hello Ryuuzaki, Light, Misa" she said stepping back for they could enter the room.

They walked in saying hi, well minus Misa, who grumbled something under her breath, Kagome closed the door and walked over to the white dresser where her hair white hair clip was she turned to the others and smile a bit "sit anywhere, I just need to put up my hair" she said. She walked over to the side of the room where an attached room bathroom was at; Misa huffed and ungracefully plopped onto the bed, bouncing a bit. Ryuuzaki hopped onto the bed and sat in his normal weird way as much as he could without losing balance and Light sat next to him about an arm's length.

They took the time to look around the room as Kagome did her hair, guessing it will take a while, Kagome's room looked just like the living room. Everything was pressed against the wall with only daily used things. There were small dressers beside the bed with a lamp on the right side and with nothing on the other side, only Kagome's shades; in front of them was a long white dresser with nothing on the top, the floor had the same whitish grey carpeting just like living room. Other than that, Kagome's room was neat and cozy looking, Misa frowned 'why does she get the best room' she thought with jealousy then looked over at the shades that were only a few feet away from on the dresser.

An evil thought came to her mind making her grin, she reached over and was about to grab the shades but froze when a hand grabbed her wrist in a hard, but firm grip, she looked at the hand to see that it belonged to a female from the feminine slender of their fingers and the professionally manicured nails. She lifted her gaze up to meet with closed ones, though it looked as though they were glaring at her, Kagome frowned at Misa "I would really appreciate it if you didn't touch my things without permission Misa" she said in a frigid tone.

Misa stared at her with wide eyes 'how did she-?' "we can go now" Kagome said letting go of Misa's hand then leaned over and grabbed the shades from her dresser and put them on, but then she pulled out a black pole from underneath her pillow. She pulled back then walked over to the door, Light, Ryuuzaki, and Misa followed her as she walked out the door and towards the elevator.

Misa wanted to go to a cute Chinese restaurant that she saw during her photo shoot, it was only a fifteen minute walk to there, though as they walked over there it felt like forever since everyone around them were whispering to each other as they saw the chain that were connected to Light and Ryuuzaki. Kagome did not approve of what she heard and came to a sudden stop making Light, Ryuuzaki, and Misa stop and turn to her to see her peering over her shades glaring at everyone who was looking their way. The people who were quickly turned away and almost ran away down the street, Kagome frowned then adjusted her shades on her nose then turned to Light and Ryuuzaki, she walked over to them then lifted up the chain that dangled between them, she lifted her hand sticking out only her pointer finger and her middle finger pressed together and whispered chanted something under her breath.

After about five second she lower the chains and walked pass them, they stood there wondering what she did, but then shrugged and followed her towards the Chinese restaurant, as two minutes passed Light suddenly noticed that no one was looking at the strangely, in face, they didn't even glance at them, some of the girls that passed giggled and blushed when he looked at them, it was as though they didn't notice the chains that connected him to Ryuuzaki. He looked at Kagome's back silently wondering what she did a few minutes ago 'I'll ask her later' he told himself.

They finally reached the Chinese restaurant and sat down at their tables at in the far corner of the restaurant that was more comfortable, though sadly, Misa and Kagome had to sit next together, much to Misa's disappointment, she complained that she wanted to sit across Light instead of the candy eating freak, a.k.a Ryuuzaki. After a while of complaining Kagome finally got tired of it grabbed Misa by the front of her dress, pulled onto her side and sat in her place and harshly whispered that if she caused a scene one more time she will make sure Misa knew what it felt like to have duck sauce go down her throat. When this threat was said, Misa wisely decided not to cause a scene again, especially when Kagome's around, she turned to Light and started chatting about her day and useless stuff while Kagome twisted two chopsticks in one hand patiently waiting for a waitress to come around to take their order.

Ryuuzaki watched Kagome as she lay her head on her left hand and twisted two chopsticks in the other, he watched as one chopstick go down and the other go up. He watched this for a while before Light suddenly asked Kagome a question; she lifted her head and turned to him "hm? What?" she asked, Light smiled at her seemingly bored tired daze.

"I asked what did you when we were on the street?" he repeated his question, Kagome stood silent for a minute then seem to realized what he meant "oh! I just did a spell I learned to make it seem like those chains weren't there" she said waving her hand dismissively as though it wasn't a big deal. Light and Ryuuzaki looked at her with disbelief while Misa burst out laughing, she pointed at her and said "that's not possible, spells and stuff don't work" she said, Kagome turned to her "for you, there is no doubt in my mind that it would work for you." At this Misa said laughing and glared at her she crossed her arms and huffed "and how do we know that this _spell_ worked" she said snootily, Kagome didn't answer since the waitress finally arrived.

"Hello, welcome to Red Bamboo Garden, what can I get you?" the waitress asked politely, Misa ordered some soup, Light ordered the fried fish with a side of rice, Ryuuzaki ordered a desert that he couldn't pronounce since it was in Chinese, while Kagome just ordered some sushi with some shrimp lo-mein, fried rice, and boneless spare ribs. The waitress wrote down their order and smiled at them "your order will be ready in ten minutes" she was about to leave but Kagome stopped "oh, can I ask you a quick question" she said, the waitress smiled at her and nodded "sure" "do you see a chain on these two, just a question, because my little brother said there was" she said pointing to Light and Ryuuzaki.

The woman looked at the two men and searched for any chains on them, she even leaned over to check between them to see if there was any. She pulled back and shook her head "no, I don't see any chains" Kagome smiled at her "thank you very much, now I can tell my little brother he must stop watching so much action movies" she giggled, the woman giggled and agreed before saying goodbye to get them their orders.

Misa, Light, and Ryuuzaki stood there shocked as they watched the waitress walk away, then they turned to Kagome to see her casually sipping her cup of sprite, Kagome felt their stare and stopped sipping her drink "what?" she asked. "How…" Light couldn't finish asking his question still too shocked at just what happened, Kagome shrugged and took another sip of her drink "don't ask me how things work because I still barely understand it" she said, Misa's face turned pink "show off, you're just trying to get my Light's attention."

Kagome gave Misa a deadpan look "Misa" she said, Misa blinked "you're a paranoid insecure idiot" she finished before taking another sip of her drink. Misa was unable to say anything to that so she just sat there glaring at her and anything that moved, part of her knew that was true, but the larger part of her was too stubborn to agree.

Ten minutes rolled by quickly and their orders came up "here you go" the waitress placed their food in front of them then strolled away, Kagome picked up a piece of spare rib and was about to eat it when she heard Ryuuzaki picking at his food. She lowered the chopsticks from her lips "what are you doing?" she asked him, Ryuuzaki poked at the ground cake looking food that had a Chinese symbol on top of it or something.

"What is this?" he asked poking it again, Kagome blinked once "the food you ordered" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Ryuuzaki gave her look before poking at his food again "is it edible?" "They wouldn't put it on the menu if it wasn't" "you never know" he said, Kagome sighed and shook her head then sniffed the air lightly, catching the scent of what Ryuuzaki ordered "its yuèbĭng" she said speaking the Chinese word flawlessly. "Yue what?" he asked, Kagome chuckled softly "yuèbĭng, it's a Chinese pastry traditionally eaten during Mid-Autumn Festivals; it's originally called moon cakes. It could be made in various of ways, the crust could either be chewy, flaky, or tender, the fillings could be lotus seed paste, sweet bean paste, jujube paste, or five kernel, also there's all sorts of types of moon cakes.

"The one they got you is Suzhou style moon cake, from what I read they're very tasty" she said taking a bite out of her food, feeling that she better eat it now or it'll get cold. "Wow, you sure know a lot about it" Light said, Kagome swallowed the food that was in her mouth and waved her hand "my grandmother was Chinese and always made moon cakes for my family during the Mid-Autumn season."

"Oh, where is she?" "She died before my fourth birthday" Kagome said simply taking another bite of her spare rib with some lo-mein on it "oh…sorry" Kagome shrugged and continued eating. It was silent for a few moments before Light thought he should speak up "so, does that make you half Chinese?" "Hm, never thought of it, but I guess I'm quarter half Chinese and completely Japanese, my grandfather was Japanese, my grandmother was Chinese, then when they had my mother she was half Chinese and half Japanese. Then she married my father who was Japanese then had me and my little brother so yeah, I'm quarter half Chinese from my mother side of the family" she carefully elaborated.

Light nodded "cool" he said taking a bite of his fried fish then sipped some of his cola, Misa half listened to the conversation before she started talking to Light again, thinking that he paid enough attention to her. Kagome slightly shook her head and continued eating, she felt eyes on her as she ate and lifted her head to Ryuuzaki who was watching and listening to the whole thing carefully "is there something the matter Ryuuzaki?" she asked.

"No" he said, then looked down at his empty plate now regretting that he didn't order some more dessert, he had to admit, those moon cakes did taste delicious. Kagome noticed that his plate was empty "want some of my food?" she asked, Ryuuzaki looked at her plate at the various food on her plate. "No thank you" he said, Kagome shrugged and continued eating her food "so Light, if you ever get away from Ryuuzaki do you…" "please do not talk about anything sexual or intimate while I'm eating, it seriously makes people lose their appetite" Kagome said tonelessly, knowing instantly where this conversation was going.

Misa glared at her "excuse me, who said you were in this conversation" "I've been in this conversation ever since you opened your mouth, if I suddenly become deaf in two seconds, which would be a miracle, then I wouldn't be in the conversation" Kagome said. Misa continued to glare at her "then cover your ears or something" she said "I'm eating, I can't cover both ears" she said popping a sushi that was dipped in soy sauce in her mouth.

"You're a real pain you know that" "yes, I do and I'm quite proud of being one, so please do not ruin it" Light silently chuckled behind his hand 'and I thought Ryuuzaki was bad' he thought. Misa face was beet red with anger, she shot up from her seat and excused herself saying she had to go to the bathroom then stormed off.

They watched her as she disappeared around the corner before Kagome finished off what was left on her plate "that was kind of mean Kagome" "a bit, but that girl needs to know that not everything will go her way with just a snapped of her finger. The world does not revolve around celebrities, she would be nothing without the world, that's for sure" Kagome leaned back against her seat and crossed her arms. "You have weird sayings" Light said shaking his head, Kagome shrugged "comes from the family, though, my grandfather would _give_ strange things instead of saying them…wait, nope, he'll do both" she said with a small laugh.

"What was my grandfather like?" "Oh, not much, just a bit coo-coo in the head sometimes with his stories, he would sometimes mixed tales and myths together that it'd make his stories sound weird and unbelievable. He enjoyed Feudal Tradition, wearing a miko garb, going around thinking he could purify invisible demons and evil spirits" Light laughed at this "wow, sounds intense" "ha, you want to know intense, on my sixth birthday he threw purification salt and ofudas at them, all of them ran home as he screamed evil spirits be gone."

At this Light laughed even harder then shook his head "wow, what happened after that" "my mom confiscated his ofudas and purification salt for about two months, until he promised he wouldn't use them to scare people" Light chuckled. All of the sudden they heard a scream that sounded like Misa, they turned their heads to see a man holding Misa by the wrist with his face coming close to hers "hey, come on, just one little pose" he said. Misa tried to struggle out of his grasp "let me go, Light!" she screamed, the man only chuckled as he pulled her to his chest and held her there in firm strong grip.

Kagome frowned at this 'I don't get a break from these disgusting assholes do I?' she thought grimly, before aiming her dirty chopsticks at the guy and threw it at him, the chopsticks hit the man directly on the head with a loud thwack. "Ow!" he unintentionally let go of Misa to touch his head giving her enough time to escape and run over to where Light and Ryuuzaki was sitting, when the pain ebbed away the man growled and anger and looked around the room.

"Who threw that at me?" he roared, "I did you big hunk of sack of shit" he heard a feminine voice say, turning his head, he saw Kagome standing there in front of the table where Misa was currently trying to hide herself behind Light. His angry expression turned to an amused one "oh, look it here a little tough girl" he said laughing, the men behind him laughed as well, the other people in the restaurant tried to make themselves invisible as much as possible. He strolled over to Kagome and stopped right in front of her he grabbed her chin and lifted it up "didn't your father teach you not to play with big boys" he said tauntingly.

Kagome's lips pressed together making a thin line "actually, he taught me not to be intimidated by men who act big but actually hold so little" she said making a little voice at the end when she said little. The man got her drift and tightened his grip on her chin in anger, Kagome's expression didn't change as though she didn't feel the pain on her jaw "you little bi-!" before he could finish Kagome lifted her leg and pushed it forward, kicking the man in the stomach and sending him flying across the room. He landed on the table where his men where sitting at and let out a pain groan, the men looked at their fallen leader then turned angrily looks over at Kagome who stood there casually, not scared by their looks or size.

"Also, he taught me that hurtful names only show how pathetic you really are" the men shot up from their seats and slowly prowled over to Kagome "you should know your place girl" Kagome just smiled a little and tilted her head a bit as though saying _oh really?_ The men let out a cry and ran towards her raising their fists, Kagome quickly dodged one fist by moving to the left, she grabbed it, holding the guy in place, then kicked him in the stomach where he flew backwards on top of the men behind him.

She quickly turned when she heard a man on her left, she sucked in her stomach and reared her body a bit just in time to miss the guys kick, she grabbed his ankle and thrust elbow down hard onto his knee successfully breaking it, which was affirmed when everyone heard a loud crack. The guy let out a scream in pain but was quickly cut off when Kagome threw him onto another man that was coming from her right. As two men fell, Kagome heard a swish sound of someone's leg raising in front of her, she lowered the top part of her body back making it parallel above the table. Grabbing the edge of the table she hoisted herself up so that she was doing a handstand with her feet in the air, the guy stumbled forward a bit from missing Kagome. Pushing her legs back and twisting her body, she did an air cartwheel hitting the man twice on the face before landing on the ground then quickly swiped her legs under the guy's leg causing him to stumble backwards onto his back.

Someone suddenly grabbed her shoulders, but Kagome quickly grabbed the person's hand and flung them over her shoulder like a catapult, the man spun in the air until he smack hit the wall on the far end of the room. Suddenly Kagome sensed more people coming towards her, quickly grabbed the black pole from her seat she twisted the top then pulled the two sides apart revealing a long sword.

She swiped it in front of her and the sword sprung around like a whip chain, which so happen that the blade was separated into separate part that were connected by a chain that shot out and retracted, almost just like the blade the character Ivy has in the game Soul-Caliber. The men quickly jumped back, not wanting to get hit by the sharp blade, the blade retracted back over to Kagome and attached itself back into a full length sword.

Kagome held it out to the side ready to swing if she has to, the man didn't make a move towards her, fearing that they would get cut in two. Kagome turned her head slowly as though looking at them "soo" she said slowly doing a dramatic pause that made everyone slowly swallow their saliva audibly "who wants to the first man to become Chinese chop liver?" at this, the men stumbled over each other as they try to run out the door.

In less than ten seconds the restaurant was cleared, Kagome raised one brow 'bunch of pussies' she thought before sliding her sword back into the sheath and twisted it. She then turned to Misa who was poked her head out from behind Light "are you hurt Misa?" she asked, Misa looked at her then shook her head "no, I'm fine" Kagome gave curt nod "good, now, is there any damages that need fixing?" she asked. "No" she heard the waitress from before say, Kagome smiled "also good, may I have the bill please" she said "no need, it's on us" she heard a grateful masculine voice.

Kagome smiled "thank you…" Kagome heard sirens "and now we got to go!" she said quickly before grabbing Light's hand and pulled him out of the seat which cause Ryuuzaki to be dragged on along with Misa following behind. They made it out of the building and two blocks away just in time to miss the press, Kagome sighed in relief and leaned against the wall "phew" she said.

**Kage: man, I'm tired four chapters straight with only 4 hours rest, im beat, well anyways this chapter was inspired by the song Fearless by Jay Chou, half the moves I put in here are impossible, close to _can't do only if you were a cartoon_. Well anyways, im going to sleep, I'm tired and I'm taking five, you know the drill so i'm not going to say it yawn night.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Hell Hath No Fury like a Woman Scorned**

Kagome let out a wide yawn and scratched her head through her hazardous morning hair, she stretched her stiff muscles, unfolding her legs she stretched them as much as her muscle strings would allow then release a sigh of contentment, feeling a lot better. She's been in a meditative trance for the whole night and half the next day and for some reason she thought she should finally come out of it, feeling that something was going to happen, she didn't know yet, but she'll find out later if anything major popped up.

Getting up from the floor she lifted her arms over her head and reached up until she heard her spine pop back into place, swinging her right arm across her left shoulder she hooked her left arm over her right arm and stretched and did the same to the other side. Today she decided to be a bit lazy and just where a pair of baggy pants and no top, not like she needed one her whole upper chest was heavily covered with bandages as well as her whole arm all the way up to the shoulder. It was like wearing a tube top, walking over to the kitchen she got herself a glass and poured herself some water.

She took a sip then walked out and plopped down onto the couch in front of the window letting out a sigh, she leaned her head back with one arm over the top of couch and the other one on her lap holding the glass of water. Kagome enjoyed the simple pleasures of life, such as silence and tranquility, she would give up anything to just have it, and material things can only satisfy you for a short time until you get tired of it.

In a room filled with many screens and monitors, Watari watched Kagome closely, his eyes were wide, for the past seven and a half hours he decided to check on Kagome to see how she was doing only to see her sitting in the middle of the living room wearing nothing but baggy pants, with bandages covering her whole upper body and arms. And if he wasn't mistaken he saw bandages around her neck 'why in the world is she wrapped like a mummy?' he wondered, and then he decided it was time to find out who this girl really was. He told Ryuuzaki that he will keep an eye on Kagome for the whole day giving him enough time to plan things out with the Yotsuba group and Kira. Ryuuzaki was a bit reluctant but agreed saying that he wanted to see the video feed later; Watari thought it was fair and agreed.

Right now he was reading Kagome's files and couldn't believe what he was reading, her files were longer than anyone's he had ever read, and for someone so young is very shocking, she had a lot of medical records that were almost very difficult to attain, but he got them. Though at the moment, he wished he didn't, he was unable to even finish the second paragraph without vomiting, but he somehow kept reading on without doing so.

_On January 13, 1984, Higurashi, Li Kagome was brought to the hospital Emergency Room barely alive, there were unimaginable injuries all over her body; her body heat was almost nonexistent. Her jaw was broken in two places, her wrist was sprain and bruised, she had one broken rib that poke her side though somehow did not pierce the skin. There was a huge gash on the back of her head where it looked like her hair was forcefully pulled out; her left ankle was completely broken twisted in angle that looked almost impossible to even twist._

_Father explains that Miss. Kagome Higurashi was playing around in the snow and slipped on some ice hidden underneath the snow and fell down the shrine steps that they went to visit every winter to see her grandfather. Story seems a bit farfetched and detectives investigated to see if this was true but there was no proof if it was or if this girl was beaten into a coma._

Watari bile he felt rising in his throat and turned away from the screen to take a deep breath, when his nerves were finally calm he turned back to the screen and skipped the other gruesome paragraphs and continued on reading at the end with as much amount of courage he could muster.

_May 29, 1990, Kagome was brought to hospital Emergency Room once more this time in more horrible condition as she did six years ago when she last been to the emergency room. Her right arm was popped out of its socket; around the wrist was a ring of bruises as though there was a struggle with something constraining her down. Her jaw was once again broken; lips were pierced as though someone bit them, there were bruises around her neck, a sign that she was choked, the bruises were all over her body even between her inner thighs where there were stains on blood of forceful sexual intercourse. On the back of her thigh were long jagged scratched that were caused by human nails, some ribs were broken and bruises, she had a cut over her eye, a deep gash on her cheek caused no other than hard punch with a ring on it, also a slight crack to the skull on the top and back of her head._

_Semen was found outside the inner lips of the vagina and brought to the lap for DNA testing._

'Oh my sweet…' "God" Watari whispered then looked up at the screen where he could see Kagome now reading on the couch with a half empty glass of water on the table in front of her. He couldn't imagine that this girl actually went through all that, but from happened before a day ago, it was clear and sealed the deal, Kagome had been beaten to the brink of death since the age of five and all the way to the age of ten, five years of torture.

'Poor girl' he thought with great sympathy, he sighed and closed the page that held all Kagome's medical records and files, he didn't want to read anymore, he had enough gruesome stories to last him for a week. But he was still curious as to why she wears all those bandages and what were hiding behind them, it couldn't have been any scar since he didn't remember anything in the record of her having any sort of surgery done, Kagome was an enigma, a puzzle with many different pieces that didn't seem to want to fit together, and a mystery that had no clues left behind to solve it.

He focused back onto the monitor to see that Kagome got up from the couch and walked over to the phone, he wondered what she was doing and listened in to the conversation "Ryuuzaki could you put Light on the phone…do it now you recreation of a deprived looking koala…Ryuuzaki, if you keep acting like a stubborn child I swear to all that's mighty I will go down there and show you how misbehaved child are dealt with" at this Watari chuckled.

He saw Kagome tapping her fingers on the long table slowly "Ryuuzaki, I don't care if he's busy, you will put my cousin on the phone this instant and if you dare hang up Satan will be the next one calling…L. Don't. You. Dare" she growled out each word slowly. Watari decided to cut in before Kagome really maimed his ward, he connected to Ryuuzaki's computer and spoke "Ryuuzaki, I think you should Kagome speak with Light before she really does do you physical harm. After all, she does have the right to speak to her cousin" he said, he saw Kagome smile "thank you Watari, now give Light the phone" she said.

Ryuuzaki gave a defeated look and gave Light the phone, Light chuckled and pressed the phone against his ear "hello Kagome, what is it?" "Hello Light, I just called to see if you ate anything, since you are being tortured by be stuck with a man who's world revolves around candy and other sweet things." Ryuuzaki heard this and glared at the phone wishing Kagome could see it, Light inwardly laughed then nodded "yes, my father brought me some food not too long ago" "splendid! Well that's all I needed to know, good luck in your search for Light" "thank you Kagome, goodbye" "bye Light, and go to hell Ryuuzaki" she said knowing Ryuuzaki was listening in on the conversation.

Ryuuzaki grabbed the phone from Light about to say something, but Kagome hung up leaving only a dial tone. He glared at the contraption before placing it on the hook, he turned his glare towards Light who was trying to suppress his laughter, but doing a terrible job, a the look Ryuuzaki was giving him he couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I think we should see that video" Ryuuzaki suddenly said, Light stopped laughing and gave him a curious look before realizing what he meant 'of all the time, he chose now…wait…he thinks that there might be something in there that he could use against her for to prove that she's the second Kira' he narrowed his head eyes 'bastard.' Ryuuzaki pulled out the small video tape from behind his laptop then put it in the camera then grabbed a wire, connected it to the camera then his laptop.

He put the camera down then turned to his laptop and typed a few things down before he clicked something; all the things on the huge screen above them changed and showed Kagome sitting in the car seat with her hands in her lap. She was facing out the window not saying a word, it was like that for a long fifteen minute, since Ryuuzaki decided it was taking too long and fast forwards it, before Kagome told Watari to stop, the car pulled over and Watari killed the engine. Kagome stepped out of the car then walked over to the side of the road making sure it was safe to cross "hey look its Kagome, Kagome!" they heard a child's voice call "Kagome!" "Kagome" "Kagome's back!" they saw Kagome smile then cross the street.

They watched the video feed or Life Movie, as Kagome said. Some of them laughed at a few parts like the part when the children called Watari and pedophile stalker, Ryuuzaki choked on his coffee on that one. As they watched the video none of them noticed Misa walk into the room, she was about to say hi when she saw everyone looking up at the big screen at what looked to be a video, she thought it was probably some home video, but when she saw Kagome pass the screen she knew instantly that it wasn't. She glared at Kagome on the screen before marching over to them "hi guys!" she said happily they turned to her just enough time to saw hi then turned back to the screen before them to see a little boy around the age of eight walk up to the camera with a glare and turned it around.

They couldn't see what was going on, but they heard everything that was happening they heard a yelp that sounded like Kagome then a little girl's voice telling Kagome to stop moving then they heard Kagome say that she was getting ready for a graduation not the circus so she didn't need any makeup. There was a small whine before Kagome sighed and agreed, but saying on a little, there was a small happy cheer, two minutes later they heard the children crying out in success saying that Kagome looked like a princess then they heard the little boy say that she looked like a warrior princess.

There a soft giggle that belong, no doubt, to Kagome, she thanked them then the camera was lifted but didn't turn to face her as it was lead down a hall and down the stairs. Turning the corner they saw her enter what looked to be the living room, they saw Watari and Mari sitting there in silence, then Mari looked up and gasp in awe while Watari's eyes widened in shock and awe, his mouth parted slightly.

"Aw, I want to see" Matsuda whine moving his head as though he would be able to see around the camera's position, everyone ignored him and continued watching the video, Kagome and Watari stepped into the car and drove off, the camera was still not facing Kagome, but they could see her hand on the arm rest. Her nails looked shiny and smooth, no doubt that it was manicured by one of the little girls, for five minutes the car came to a stop and the engine was turned off.

As the minutes pass their eyes slowly widened to the point where they could fall out of their sockets and a gasp escaped all their lips as they watched the most beautiful sight they had ever seen, Misa couldn't help but do that same, she had never seen Kagome in another style instead of a bun or without her shades. "Wow" she heard Light breathed out in awe, she looked at him to see him staring up at Kagome on the screen with awe as she majestically walked upon the stage towards the man that was probably the principal and smiled. She glared at Kagome with hatred and jealousy 'it's no fair! She shouldn't be that pretty, Misa is suppose to be the only one pretty!' she inwardly raged not caring if she was being childish.

Everyone watched as Kagome turned to everyone who was cheering like crazy, some gave wolf howls and some gave cat calls which made Kagome smile brightly that everyone thought they would go blind with her dazzling smile and sparkling eyes that were covered with silver blue colored contacts. The graduates went outside where they started to party and talk among each other as they said their final goodbyes, they saw Kagome refuse all the boys who wanted to dance with her, even the ones that looked really hot, Kagome just smiled and politely told them no.

Suddenly the principal asked Kagome if she could play for them she laugh lightly as everyone practically begged her to do so, she nodded her head then walked over to the stage, putting her drink down onto the table. They saw her pick up a beautifully designed electric guitar and cleared her throat then said she didn't know what to play, the graduates told her she could play anything, Kagome thought for a minute before she turned to the band standing behind her giving them a curt nod that they returned.

She strummed the strings followed by the bang of the drums and she started to sing a song in perfect English. The investigation team was in awe, they truly had to admit it was sight to see and sad to miss, they watched the graduates that were dressed in samurai clothes, miko garbs, and formal kimonos dance with each other.

When Kagome was done she gave them a bow, place the guitar down onto the stand, and walk of the stage as everyone cheered like crazy, Watari walked up to her but suddenly the camera turned to a woman and ran up to Kagome pleading her to help her find her son.

They saw Kagome return back to the house and chatted with the woman, after a while they decided to go to the police station. The officer at the front desk, Ken, happily hugged Kagome as though they were long time friends who haven't seen each other in years, Kagome explained something to him then they went to back to meet the other officers. As the movie continued they were shocked at some part of the movie and they were sitting pellets when Kagome returned to the questioning room that the kid, Noshu, was sitting and showed him the pictures then throw the probably heavy steel table across the room and slam Noshu against the wall, about three feet above the ground. Then throw him across the room through the two way mirror and onto the floor, the boy looked as though he was going to crap his pants and pass out with pure fear and terror. The camera turned to Kagome to see her standing there more livid then they had ever seen, or now seen, her before. She turned her head to them and growled lowly that she wanted them to find Nushu's friend or she will hunt him down herself and show him how justice is truly served.

Those words caused chills to run through everybody's body make the hairs on the back of their neck rise, at the end of the video they saw Kagome read Nushu's friend, which was supposedly Rentsu's friend, his rights, which was more like the rights he won't have. When Kagome and Watari got back into the car and drove back to HQ, Ryuuzaki turned of the video feed and sat there, his eyes wider than usual and his thumb to his lips. If you were mistaken, would have thought he looked scared, but truly, he was shocked…also a bit afraid of what he seen of Kagome's fury.

"Wow, Kagome truly show the true meaning of Shakespeare's Quote, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" Light said to himself, but everyone nodded, agreeing whole heartedly at what he meant, even Ryuuzaki agreed, though a bit frozen with shock. Misa growled and stomped out of the room, everyone jumped a bit when they heard the door slam, they looked over at the door then at each other "when did Misa get here?" asked Light, everyone shrugged.

Back in the monitoring room, Watari was silently laughing to himself, all of the sudden he heard a loud crash sound, he looked up at the monitor to see Misa charging at Kagome with a kitchen knife, his eyes widened when he saw her thrust it into her back shoulder. Kagome's body froze and he could see her clench her teeth together immediately he quickly connected to Ryuuzaki's computer "Ryuuzaki, Kagome is being attacked by Misa" he said.

Everyone turned to the computer "WHAT?!" without another word everyone ran towards the stairs and through the door as they reached the elevator they already saw Watari step into it and waited for them. As they all ran in, Watari pressed the 18 button, the doors closed and the elevators quickly rose eight floors up. As they reached the floor they ran to the living room door and swung it open, all their eyes widened when they saw Misa charging to a very injured Kagome who stood there holding her bleeding left shoulder. "Die!" Misa shouted "Misa stop!" Light shouted but Misa didn't hear him as she everything seemed to have gone in slow motion as Misa swiped the knife across Kagome's neck as she was backing away. They couldn't see the wound damage as Kagome leaned back seeming as though she was falling but they did see the blood fly in the air. For a brief moment everything froze, everyone's eyes were wide with shock and horror while Misa had on a sadistic smile on her face of satisfactory.

As a tear slid down Light's face his mouth slowly opened to say his cousin's name "Kagome"

Slowly everything went back in slow motion, Kagome's back bent back flexibly and her hands slammed onto the ground before she twisted her body around Misa's eyes widened "wha-?!" before she could finish she was kicked in the stomach and flew back across the room hitting the wall hard with a loud thud. The knife flew in the air, Kagome flipped backwards and landed in a crouching position with one leg stretched out, she lifted her hand and the knife fell right into her hand. Slowly picking herself up off the floor she walked over to Misa who groaned in pain, she slowly opened her eyes to see Kagome standing there with the knife in her hand.

She narrowed her eyes at her "what are you going to do, kill me?" she taunted, Kagome's expression didn't change one bit from the taunt causing Misa to worry a bit, she didn't want to die, not now, not ever. Kagome spun the knife in her hand quickly before thrusting it forward Misa screamed and closed her eyes, she heard a slicing sound beside her ear, but she didn't open her eyes to scare to open them.

The knife was only a millimeter away from her ear and sticking into the wall, Kagome kept her eyes on her for a moment before letting go of the knife and standing back up "killing you would be as pointless as killing someone who was only two seconds away from death" she said, her voice was cold and held no emotion what so ever. She walked over to the kitchen leaving the others in the room, when Kagome was gone everyone broke out of their shock Ryuuzaki glared at Misa "Watari, arrest Misa and have sent back into confinement" Watari nodded and walked over to Misa. He pulled out a pair of cuffs from his pocket and roughly grabbed Misa's arm, she struggled and demanded that he let her go but he didn't listen and cuffed her hands behind her back then practically dragged her out of the room.

Everyone watched as they disappeared around the corner before they walked across the room over to the kitchen, they saw Kagome gently cleaning the blood off her arm with a wet cloth; they winced a bit when they saw the wound. It was just beside the bandage that covered half her upper arm near the shoulder, the wound was deep and it looked as though the knife slid down it, Matsuda felt a bit nauseous as the blood kept sliding out of the wound. When the blood was finally cleaned off her arm she started cleaning the wound with the wet cloth then pressing against it.

"Kagome are you alright?" Matsuda asked quietly, everyone sent him a disbelieving glare as though saying she just got stabbed what do you think?! Kagome turned to him and gave him a warm smile "yes, I'm fine, just need to clean the wound, stitch it up and it would be good as new by the end of the week" she said. Light took one step closer "do you need help?" he asked, Kagome turned to him and tilted her head to the side "do you know how to stitch a wound Light, other than that, in a person's flesh?" she raised one brow. Light swallowed the small bile in his throat at just thinking about sticking a needle in a person's flesh "um" "I'll do it" Watari walked into the room, everyone turned to him 'that was quick' they thought, minus Ryuuzaki who just stared at Kagome's wound with a thumb between his teeth, lightly gnawing at it in thought.

Kagome turned her head to Watari "alright, then can someone go to my room in the bathroom, there should be some alcohol in the mirror cabinet and in the cabinet underneath the sink should be a first aid kit with the sewing material inside" "I'll get it!" Matsuda volunteered before running out of the kitchen to Kagome's room. Kagome lifted her finger and tapped her bottom lip lightly "can anyone grind herbs?" she asked, no one answered, Kagome smiled and chuckled lightly "guess not, can anyone boil some water?" "I will" Soichiro said. Nodding, Kagome moved aside so he could get to the sink "what can we do?" Light asked, Kagome turned to him and thought for a minute "hmm, nothing I guess, but do you want to learn how to grind herbs?" she asked.

Light blinked "um sure" Kagome smiled "good" she turned to one of the cabinet and grabbed a wooden bowl then dug into the drawer, pulling out a weird thick stick thing that was no doubt the thing you used to grind herbs. She put the stick into the bowl and walked out of the kitchen into the living room; she walked over near the couch, but stopped in front of the table and sat down onto the floor. She placed the grinding bowl onto the glass table "I got the first aid kit and the alcohol" Matsuda walked into the room with a white box that looked like a suit case and a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

Kagome smiled at him "thank you Matsuda, I really appreciate it" Matsuda blushed then smiled "um, you're welcome" he said scratching the back of his neck nervously "is there anything else you need?" he asked. Kagome shook her head "nope that's all, thanks again Matsuda" she pulled the white box towards her then flipped up the lock and opened it; she pulled out two bags that were filled with two different plants that still looked fresh. She placed the bag next the wooden bowl then pushed the box behind her where Watari would sit. Watari got the message and sat down behind her, he pulled up a lid that said sewing items on the top and pulled out a needle and some weird type of thread that looked like wood skin. It was very thin and a bit wet; he gave Kagome a curious look before sticking the weird thread in the needle and did a tight knot, making sure it wouldn't come out when he was closing the wound. He dipped the needle in the bottle of alcohol then pulled it back out and pressed it lightly on the side top of the wound "are you ready?" he asked, Kagome nodded, Watari took a deep breath and stuck the needle into her flesh and through the other side. He stopped expecting Kagome to flinch or take a breather but he was shocked that she didn't do neither but look ahead of her. He took this as a sign to continue.

"Light, sit right here" she said patting the spot on her right, Light walked up to her and sat down on the spot Kagome told him to sit, Kagome grabbed the bowl and placed it on his crossed legs, he gave her a confused look, but all he got was a smile. "Open the bag with the green herbs in it that has a bit of yellow on it" she told him, he nodded and grabbed the bag off the table then opened it; his senses were assaulted with a floral yet grassy smell. He blinked a few times "now, throw in one fistful of it in the bowl" Light did as instructed and grabbed a fistful of the herbs and dropped it into the bowl.

"Now take the other bag and do the same" Light grabbed the other bag and opened it, this time it smelled like some type of flower, but he couldn't identify which one, he grabbed a fistful and threw it in the bowl. "Now start grinding the herbs together" she said, Light grabbed the thick stick and started beating down on the herbs, Kagome giggled and shook her head "no, no, I said grind not beat the hell out of it, just pressed down on the herbs and stir it like you would soup" she said. Light blushed a bit then nodded; he pressed down on the herbs and stirred it, once in a while lifting it for he could grind the herbs he missed. Ryuuzaki watched him as he did this but then looked up at Kagome when she called his name "in the box there is a big leaf and slate with a flat stone, do you mind getting it please" she said. Ryuuzaki nodded and went around Watari, he dug into the box looking for the leaf, slate and stone, he found it then pulled it out; he went back around Watari over to Light and handed it over to Kagome.

She grabbed it "thank you" she said then placed it on her right knee; she flattened the huge leaf on the slate then started flattening it with the flat smooth stone, somehow her whole body didn't move an inch as she did this. Mogi, Matsuda and Ryuuzaki watched them as Kagome and Light busied themselves with the herbs while Watari stitched up her wound carefully and Soichiro boiled some water in the kitchen.

After a half hour passed Soichiro came into the living room with a cup of boiled water, he placed it on the table in front of them "here you go" he said "thank you Mr. Yagami" she said, she stopped what she was doing and grabbed the cup, ignoring the burning sensations on her hand and spilt a bit inside the grinding bowl, making sure not to hit Light with it. When that was done she placed it back on the table and shook her hand a bit, easing the hot stinging sensation a bit, before grabbing the flat stone.

Soichiro looked curiously at what she was doing to see a huge leaf flattened against the flat with its nectar dripping out on the sides. He then looked at what his son was doing to see him grinding some weird leaves that now looked like some icky "done" he heard Watari say, he snapped the thread and leaned back, looking at his work. Kagome nodded "wonderful!" she cheered, before turning to Light "how's that grinding coming alone Light?" she asked, Light stopped and looked at it for a while, it looked like baby barf, but smell like plants "I'm not sure" he said truthfully. "Let me see" she grabbed stuck two fingers in the bowl and rubbed it a bit between her thumb, she smiled happily "its perfect, now I need you smudge it on this leaf" she said pointing to flatten leaf on the slate, she quickly gathered the nectar on the side and rubbed it onto the leaf.

Light carefully smudged some of the gooey stuff on the big leaf until there was no spot that wasn't covered in it, Kagome carefully pulled the flattened leaf off the slate then slapped it right onto her stitched wound, everyone looked at her like she was crazy "Kagome, what are you doing, you're going to give yourself an infection with those bacterial plants!" Soichiro yelled, Kagome gave him a look before shaking her head "man, you really need to catch up in your herbs" she mumbled before grabbing the cup filled with now warm water, dumped it into the bowl that had a bit of grinded herb in it, and quickly drank it.

Everyone's expression turned to one of disgust and disbelief, not believing that she drank a bowl of plant grinded water, Kagome winced at the slightly bitter taste 'healing and plant medicine, yuck' she thought before putting the bowl down on the table. "Watari, could you bandage it now before it really gets infected" she said, Watari looked at her then at the huge leaf sticking over her wound, her grabbed the roll of bandages in the bog and reluctantly wrapped it over the leaf. As he did this Light decided to ask "Kagome…why'd you do that?" Kagome turned him "it's an old feudal era remedy, those plants are used for many medicines and wound lotion or whatever. The leaf's nectar is usually used for wounds, kind of like alcohol, but it stings much worse, the herbs you grinded together to mush could be also used for wounds or medicines or both. Look in some medical books, you'll see" she said, when Watari was done she slowly stood up and stretched her arms, but only slightly on her left one, not wanting to undo the stitching.

"You are very strange Kagome" Ryuuzaki suddenly said, Kagome turned to him "no, I just have unfamiliar ways of doing things" "so when does that leaf have to be taken off?" Mogi asked. Kagome touched her shoulder lightly "hmm, I would say by the end of the week" she said thoughtfully "and you sure this won't infect your wound?" Soichiro asked warily "positive, done it all the time when I don't have medical gauze" she said packing up the stuff within the first aid case. "Plus if it does get infected by some kind of unknown impossible way, then I would have to get some maggots to eat the dead skin" everyone's face turned green at this.

Soichiro's brow twitched as did Watari's and Ryuuzaki's "anyways, thank you for your help everyone and try to save my life, but I'm a bit tired and I think I should go to bed" she gave them a bow before walking out of the room without another word.

* * *

**Kage: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to take this long but when I tried to submit the damn thing it kept saying an error so I submit in another file deleted that one and copied this chapter on to it. I tried to send in a report but it wouldn't let me, sorry! Well i hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

_/Background Music/_

**Chapter 11: Going down Memory Lane**

Kagome wandered around the building for the next few days she made a homemade sling to prevent any further damage on her shoulder, it felt a bit weird, though she got use to it. Light and Ryuuzaki would sometimes come up to see how she was doing and always stay for a bit just talking, Ryuuzaki said that Misa was let out since they still needed her to be proven that she is the second Kira. Kagome said shrugged and said that Misa was not her problem, Light's curiosity about Kagome was slowly growing, from what he saw she was always calm and relaxed, anything that they or what happened never seemed to have affected her. It was as though none of this was happening, like a dream.

Today they went up to see Kagome to see that she was sitting on the couch crossed leg with a book on her knee, her head moved as her finger glided over the page, they couldn't see the page she was reading since her other hand that was in the sling held the other side of the book up. Light knocked on the door, Kagome lifted her head and turned her head towards them, she smiled "Light, Ryuuzaki, come in" she said closing the book and placing it on the table.

Light and Ryuuzaki sat on the other couch that Kagome joked about saying it was their throne, Light laughed about this while Ryuuzaki just sat there not saying a word. Light looked at the book "Angel Fire? What kind of book is that?" he asked curiously, Kagome smiled "it's one of my many favorite mystery books" "ah, how is it?" "Good, so what's up?" she asked adjusting her butt on the couch. "Nothing, just came up here as always to see how you are doing as always" "and like I always say, I'm doing perfectly fine" she giggled.

Light smiled, then gave her a nervous look "um, Kagome, could I ask you a question?" Kagome shrugged "shoot" "why do you have bandages all over your body" at this Kagome's smile instantly disappeared into a thin line. The room was very quiet, Light and Ryuuzaki stared at Kagome as she sat there not moving a muscle, after a while she slowly let out a deep breath through her nose then looked down and she opened her mouth.

"Every crime is born of necessity. If you want less crime, you must change the conditions. Poverty makes crime. Want, rags, crusts, misfortune - all these awake the wild beast in man, and finally he takes, and takes contrary to law, and becomes a criminal. And what do you do with him? You punish him. Why not punish a man for having consumption? The time will come when you will see that that is just as logical. What do you do with the criminal? You send him to the penitentiary. Is he made better? Worse. The first thing you do is to try to trample out his manhood, by putting an indignity upon him. You mark him. You put him in stripes. At night you put him in darkness. His feeling for revenge grows. You make a wild beast of him, and he comes out of that place branded in body and soul, and then you won't let him reform if he wants to." She raised her head and turned it to them "Robert Ingersoll said that, one of my favorite quotes when I was six" she turned her head back down.

She was silent for a while; she glided her tongue over teeth "my mother said she met my father in high top security prison, he was convicted of murdering fifty-six men and in court he admitted that he did it because the world is only a game of reality. The court thought he was mental, but there was no sign that he was, so he was sent there and my mother was his therapist, sooner or later they some how fell in love had me, lived a happy life." Kagome tilted her head back until laid on the back of the couch "there is no such thing as justice- in or out of court" "by Clarence Darrow, 1936" Ryuuzaki said, Kagome didn't say anything for a minute "yeah, Clarence Darrow" her voice was soft and a bit distant.

She lifted her head back up and turned to them "these bandages hold the mistake the Government want to hide."

In the bathroom Watari was throwing up the food he had today small tears slid down the side of his face, he coughed a few times then just sat there with his eyes closed, his stomach still felt sick and gross inside. The words he had just read only moments ago showed clear as day in his mind.

_On June 24th, 1990 Kagome awoke from a coma, but spoke not a word, her condition seemed to have gotten better from when she was brought here, though her lungs were terribly damaged and could not speak without coughing up blood. Doctors and therapists and police tried to talk to Kagome, but they never got an answer, Kagome was very withdrawn and only stared out the window with a blank look on her face. For the next few days the doctors and nurses took care of her wounds, her mother would once or twice visit to see how she was doing and sometimes sit next to her crying beside her bed pleading for forgiveness. Kagome would always stare at her mother with that same blank withdrawn expression before stroking her hair gently then turning her head back to the window, it would be like this every time Mrs. Higurashi would come and visit._

_On July 4th, 1990, Kagome's father came and visited instead Mrs. Higurashi, when he walked into the room Kagome's expression turned to most blankest look then ever before, her eyes looked like bottomless pits and you could almost see your reflection off of them, Mr. Higurashi asked for a moment with her alone and we agreed thinking nothing of it. After about twenty minutes or so we heard a loud scream coming from the room and immediately ran to Kagome's room, the door was somehow locked by the police force that were there to investigate Kagome a bit more, broke it down._

_We found Mr. Higurashi only moments away from raping Kagome Higurashi; the police immediately arrested Mr. Hiro Higurashi for rape of a minor and child abuse and was sentences ten years of prison. That day was the first day Kagome smiled a bloody smile._

The water swirled as it was drained down the toilet, Watari cleaned his mouth of the nasty blend taste of stomach acid and the combination of mixed up food and tea. When he was done he turned off the sink and stared at his reflection an image of a little girl staring back at him with a blank expression on her face and glass like eyes that held nothing appeared on the mirror. He closed his eyes and shook his head 'I have to tell Ryuuzaki about this' he thought to himself, he walked towards the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

* * *

**_It was cold, very cold; Kagome shivered as the cold air that blew into the room and bit her naked wounded flesh caused by the vile person who kept her there to slowly rot away a slow and painful death. She hasn't eaten for at least two months, surprising that she hasn't died yet to deprived nutrition. The blades that were still within her wrist holding her down like Jesus Christ when he was crucified, she already knew that they were infected from open air and also the dirt that got in it. Her powers were completely drained and there was nothing she could do, suddenly she heard the cell door being opened and light footsteps coming closer._**

**_"Aww, my poor, poor reincarnation" came a taunting yet fake sympathetic coo, she knew instantly who it was and clenched her teeth together from saying a word, though she couldn't even if she wanted to. The side of her throat was slit and if she spoke it would hurt like hell, a woman that looked almost like her yet a bit older stepped into the moonlight that shined down through a window above the cell. She wore a tradition white and red miko garb though she could see her aura swirl around her like a dark snake reminding her of the jealous sorceress miko Tsubaki. _**

**_She watched through narrowed as her incarnation, Kikyo, kneeled down beside her and stroked her long messy tangled raven black hair that had dirt, blood, and grime on it. Kikyo slowly lifted it up and brushed her skin with it as though it were a feather or something, Kagome bared her teeth though did not growl, oh how she hated to be reduced to something such as this, helpless and unable to do a damn thing._**

**_Suddenly her hair was yanked and a mouth descended on her, she felt a nasty appendage stick into her mouth and searched all through her mouth. She felt like puking, but what could she throw up, her organs? Oh that would be nice; the woman looked as though she needed some._**

**_The tongue pulled out of her mouth and the mouth removed itself from her chapped and wounded lips. Kikyo licked her lips slowly savoring the coppery taste in her mouth, she let out a hum and satisfaction then looked down at her with her wood brown eyes to see chocolate brown eyes glaring up at her. Though it didn't looked like chocolate brown, it looked a bit more like burgundy, she smiled cruelly and stroked her face "oh don't be mad at me" she said in a sickly sweet voice._**

**_"I brought you some company" she said cheerfully then looked over to the cell entrance and nodded, Kagome heard bare feet coming toward her and the smell of wile forest and pine reach her nose, she felt her heart sink with despair. She looked over to where the person was to see that it was truly the person she never wanted to see here in her life or even before her death. The person gave her a fang like smile and their gold amber eyes glowed with lust and malice "hello Kagome" it was Inuyasha._**

**_Kagome bit her bottom lip to keep herself from letting out a sob, she turned her head and closed her eyes tightly she heard Kikyo cackling "aw, lookie Inu, the little copy cat is crying" she heard Inuyasha start laughing and she closed her eyes tighter. She heard rustling sounds then felt a warm body hover over hers, she quickly looked up to meet those eyes she use to trust with her life, a bile rose in her throat, but she somehow kept it down. Inuyasha smiled "guess what Kagome, I have deiced to make your wishes come true" he said. Kagome wracked her damaged brain wondering what he meant 'wishes, what wishes?' suddenly she felt something poking her entrance did she realized what he meant. 'No, no, no, no, no, NO! NOT AGAIN!' her mind screamed, but her mouth didn't want to work, Inuyasha grinned then leaned down until his mouth was next to her ear "I'm going to take your body like you always wanted me to do in the beginning, then I will finally put you in your proper place" he hissed Kagome finally found her voice "NO!" Inuyasha thrust his hip forward and forcefully entered her hitting a very wrong spot that caused tremendous pain to wrack her whole body making it feel like a sword entered her instead of him. Kagome's eyes were wide and her mouth was wide as well, letting out a silent scream of pain, Inuyasha groaned in pleasure of the tight warm heat that surrounded his hard engorged cock. He didn't waste another second and started pounding into Kagome weak little body hard and fast, while he was doing this Kikyo took the time to start her masterpiece, she pulled out an arrowhead and pressed it against Kagome's hip. She pressed the arrowhead down onto her flesh until she saw blood dripping down and raked it down then curved it up._**

**_She hummed happily listening her love's groaning moans, though making her body heat up in pleasure, but she would have to wait until later. Inuyasha's eyes rolled to back of his head of all the pleasure he was feeling making him use more force as he went faster, causing Kagome's body to drag back and forth on the ground. Kikyo stabbed the arrowhead in Kagome's rib and twisted it a bit then pulled it out and glided it across her skin once more._**

**_Kagome stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes, she saw red eyes staring back at her with satisfaction showing in them all of the sudden something purple dripped from the ceiling and hit her eyes. She felt her eyes sting like hell all mighty, but she didn't scream, no, she didn't feel anything anymore, her eyes remained wide open though the color of her eyes and pupils slowly melted away, her body went completely lax._**

_/I ain't gonna eat, I ain't gonna sleep_

_Ain't gonna breathe 'til I see what I wanna see_

_And what I wanna see is you go to sleep in the dirty_

_Permanently you just being hurt_

_This ain't gonna work for me, it just wouldn't be_

_Sufficient enough 'cause we are just gonna be enemies_

_As long as we breath I don't ever see either of us_

_Coming to terms where we agree/_

**_Kagome's body suddenly pulsed, but no one noticed as they continued on using her body for their own purposes, though they did notice on the second pulse which was a bit more stronger. Inuyasha stopped just when he was one more thrust away from release to see Kagome staring up at the ceiling with low lidded eyes and gently sealed lips that made a slight frown. Her breathing was slow and even, though she wasn't asleep since her heartbeat was not in the same pattern as her breathing, though it was calm and not beating erratically. Kikyo just finished her work and looked at Kagome's eyes to see that they held no color and that blood was dripping down the side of her face like tears would._**

**_"Kagome?"_**

_/There ain't gonna be no reason in speaking with me_

_You speak on my si then me no speaka ingles_

_So we gonna beef and keep on beefin' unless_

_You're gonna agree to meet with me in the flesh_

_And settle this face to face and you're gonna see_

_A demon unleashed in me that you've never seen/_

**_Inuyasha cried out in pain when he felt his cock get singed, he quickly pulled out Kagome's body and fell back holding his wounded dick that looked black on the top, Kikyo gasped and looked at Kagome to see her eyes flashing to crimson red to silver, to gold. 'What's going on, I thought my spell would get rid her powers once and for all' she thought with panic and fear, Kagome's chest rose and fell with each even breath as this happen, her body pulsed more powerfully than the last. Suddenly the wounds all over her body started to close, but left the scars behind, when the wounds were finally sealed the markings of the west appeared on her body and glowed proudly._**

_/And you're gonna see this gangsta pee on himself_

_I see you D-12 and thanks but me need no help_

_Me do this one all by my lonely_

_I don't need fifteen of my homies_

_When I see you I'm seein' you, me and you only_

_We never met but best believe you gon' know me_

_When I'm this close to you exposed as phony_

_Come on bitch show me_

_Pick me up, throw me_

_Lift me up, hold me_

_Just like ya told me_

_You was gonna do_

_That's what I thought, you're pitiful_

_I'm rid of you, all you_

_Ja you'll get it too/_

**_A left silver crescent moon appeared on her forehead with a gold shadow over it, suddenly the shadow turned black and the left crescent moon turned dark red. Kagome's eyes turned completely back, she arched her neck back and let out an earth shaking roar that caused the trees to fall and the waters to cause huge tidal waves. All her marking turned black and dark red that looked similar to blood, Kikyo and Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome slowly transformed to something they never seen before._**

**_Her nails grew longer and sharper just like claws, her fangs elongated into longer and sharper fangs that could put a vampire to shame. Kagome's finger curled up into her palm, making a fist, and she gave a hard pull up, escaping the confines of the blade that was stabbed into her wrist._**

**_She slowly stood up on her feet, the blades sliding out of her wrists and onto the ground with a loud clatter, though they didn't notice as they saw Kagome rise off the ground. Her long hair covered her face like a curtain as her head was still limply down, as he back straightened she slowly lifted her head, behind her a black fire like tail as long as Sesshomaru's appeared. When Kagome's head was all the way up they saw her black eyes glaring at them and her long fang poking out from the side of her mouth._**

_/Now go to sleep bitch!_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Uh, times up bitch close your eyes_

_And go to sleep bitch (What!)_

_Why are you still alive?!_

_How many times I gotta say close your eyes?!_

_And got to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Bye-bye, mother fucker, bye-bye!_

_Go to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Why are you still alive, why?!_

_Die mother fucker, HA-HA-HA!_

_Go to sleep bitch!/_

**_Inuyasha and Kikyo trembled in fear at the new transformed Kagome, Kagome slowly tilted her head to the side then raised her hand where a black energy ball appeared, around it were small lightning sparks that appeared then disappear. _**

**_"Ka-Kagome, calm down Kagome, we were just playing" Inuyasha said, trying to find away from his obvious death coming. Kagome's expression remained blank, though her eyes still glared at them, she looked at Kikyo to see that she was about to faint from fear, though, sad thing is, the dead can't sleep. In a flash, Kagome threw the energy ball at her and Kikyo instantly incinerated into nothing, Inuyasha looked at the spot where Kikyo was only moments ago with wide like eyes._**

**_His body was trembling violently with fear and panic, he heard the soft tab of bare feet walk towards him and quickly looked over to Kagome to see her slowly coming towards him with another ball of black energy in her hand. He felt his pants get wet, but thought nothing of it as he quickly got up and ran out of the cell, just in time to miss the energy ball that was thrown at him._**

_!Obie Trice!_

_/We got you niggas…nervous on purpose_

_To hurt your focus, you's not emcees you worthless_

_You's not them G's, you's a circus_

_You's no appeal, please use curtains_

_You use words cool hurried slurred in two thousand third_

_You's purpin' you's no threat, who ya servin'_

_When lyrically ought to bury you beneath the dirt_

_When you fuck wit' a label over seein' the earth_

_Shady mother fucker O. Trice's birth_

_And as I mold, I become more cursed_

_So we can put down the verse take to the turf_

_Cock and squeeze and he who reach the hearse_

_Is he who dipects fiction in his verse_

_And as I breath you and I be deceased/_

**_Inuyasha was thrown through the door and landed in the castle's courtyard, he groaned in pain from the fall then slowly picked himself up, his clothes were singed here and there and the tips of his hair was burnt. His dog like ear on top of his head twitched as he heard soft footsteps, turning his head, he saw Kagome step out of the shadows within the door and step outside on the front steps._**

**_The tail behind her slowly swayed back and forth, left to right. He gulped and slowly crawled back, his heart beating fast in his chest, Kagome watched his every move like a hawk. For some reason she turned her head to the side, Inuyasha was curious as to what made her look away from him and looked over to where she was looking to see something that made him pale._**

**_Right there, hanging from a tree were Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo's, mauled body. Miroku's eyes were gone; his right arm was ripped off clean, though dangled with only one vein attached. Sango's intestines were hanging out of a huge hole in her stomach, you could clearly see her womb gone, no doubt that she had a child growing inside of her. Kirara was nothing but a body without skin or fur, skinned alive and left there for the bug or whatever to eat her. And Shippo, he was missing his two fox feet and his fox tail, there was a hole in his chest where his would have been if it was there anymore._**

**_It was a horrible sight for any eyes to see, Inuyasha felt sick, no, he felt worse than sick, he wondered if there was a word worse than sick. He turned his head to look back at Kagome to see her slowly turn her head back to him; her lips were pulled down into a deep frown, one step at a time, she walked towards him. Her tail seemed to have blazed with fury and vengeances making the air seem very hot, almost like Toutousai's volcano home. It suffocated him he crawled away with each step Kagome took towards him "Kagome, please, I didn't' do this to them, it wasn't me!" he yelled, trying to get through to her, but she was long gone to hear any words._**

_/The world believe you deceived just to speak_

_You's not the streets, you's the desk_

_You's not your chest nigga, use a vest_

_Before two shoes you rest_

_You chose death_

_Six feet deep nigga, that's the depth/_

**_Raising her hand, Kagome let out a whistle, not even a second passed before a familiar sword flew into Kagome's open hand. His eyes widened "tetsusaiga" he whispered, Kagome grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out, as the sword was pulled out, it transformed into it's magnificent true form. The scars on Kagome's body glowed a golden color for a brief moment before disappearing, the sword let out a soft hum._**

**_Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome lifted the sword, his eyes slowly widened, when the sword reached it's highest peak it stood there at Kagome stared at him with those bottomless pit like eyes. He stared at her eyes searching for any sign of mercy that would be somewhere in those eyes, but hopelessly, he found none, but pure darkness, that would soon engulf him. Memories of a man with the same raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes flashed into Kagome's mind._**

_/Now go to sleep bitch!_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Uh, times up bitch close your eyes_

_And go to sleep bitch (What!)_

_Why are you still alive?!_

_How many times I gotta say close your eyes?!_

_And got to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Bye-bye, mother fucker, bye-bye!_

_Go to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Why are you still alive, why?!_

_Die mother fucker, HA-HA-HA!_

_Go to sleep bitch!/_

**_"My only wish I hoped would come true, was that I would wake up from a nightmare, but I got was the knowledge of knowing that I'm truly living in one" _**

**_Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome gave a mighty swing of the sword and the windscar was unleashed. Inuyasha's body slowly disappeared into nothing but ashes, leaving nothing behind but the marks left by the windscar._**

_!DMX!_

_/Big Dog, I'ma walk like a fish (yeah)_

_Talk like the streets (yeah)_

_I'ma stay place in New York with the heat (yeah)_

_Stalk on the beat (yeah)_

_Walk wit' my feet (uh)_

_Understand my pain the rain ain't sleet (what!)_

_Peep how I'm movin' (uh huh)_

_Peep where I'm goin' (uh huh)_

_Shit don't steep and sleep not knowin' (whoo)_

_But I'ma keep growin' getting' larger than life_

_Easy goin' but the same one that started the fight/_

**_Kagome stared at the damaged ground, fully aware of the footsteps she heard walking towards her from behind. The scent of miasma told her who it was, so there was no point in turning around to see who it was, the crack of thunder roared loudly overhead before cold rain came pouring down. The scent of rotting corpses came all the more apparent and it burned the inside of Kagome's nose like scent acid. 'Speaking of acid' Kagome slowly blinked feeling the dim sting of her eyes "my, I would have never guess you had such a dark secret" she heard a smooth masculine voice of the person who kept her there as a sign of victory. She felt the demonic power coming of the man behind her, though she also felt the presence of the jewel on his person 'for all these years, he still hasn't used it' she thought to herself._**

**_It was true, exactly ten years has passed since she was kept prisoner and tortured, though she never aged, thanks to the blood bond she made with Sesshomaru after she saved him and his ward from eternal death. Sesshomaru soon came to see her as a mother like figure, she didn't know why, though she never asked him, but it was a bit strange being seen as a mother figure when the guy's old enough to be your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather._**

**_Suddenly she felt the earth shake violently then heard a loud roar; a small grin appeared on Kagome's face knowing who it was._**

_/He be knowin' how dawg get when dawg 'gon bite (uh)_

_Got to show him the dawg shit the dawg fo' life (uh)_

_Grand champ in my bloodline is tight (what!)_

_'Cause it's all good (yeah) and it's all right (come on)_

_Niggas try to holla but couldn't holla BACK_

_Now they gotta swallow everything in the SAC_

_Blood line and we can go track for track_

_Damn dawg, why you had to do them niggas like that!/_

_**"Time for you to go sleep Naraku" she said, her eyes got more darker and the front of her face pulled out, slowly turning into a dog's snout her skin was soon covered in black fur. Her body grew bigger and bigger until it was as big as Mount. Fuji, when the transformation was done her fur blazed into fire and somehow her eyes stood out clear as day. Naraku watched with horror in his as he was trapped between two powerful dog demons in all Japan and probably the world, he looked behind him at Sesshomaru to see him glaring at him, though he could see a grin on the side of his dog like mouth.**_

_/Now go to sleep bitch!_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Uh, times up bitch close your eyes_

_And go to sleep bitch (What!)_

_Why are you still alive?!_

_How many times I gotta say close your eyes?!_

_And got to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Die mother fucker die!_

_Bye-bye, mother fucker, bye-bye!_

_Go to sleep bitch! (What!)_

_Why are you still alive, why?!_

_Die mother fucker, HA-HA-HA!_

_Go to sleep bitch!/_

**_Naraku quickly pulled out the jewel and was about to make a wish, but Sesshomaru pounced on him and slammed him down onto the ground with his giant white paw, Naraku accidentally let go of the jaw as the air was knocked right out of him. Kagome lowered her head and scooped it up with her tongue, she brought back into her mouth then closed it, Sesshomaru gave her a curious look but she just gave him a side look saying what?_**

**_They looked back down to see Naraku trying to make a pathetic escape from Sesshomaru large powerful paws, Sesshomaru gave her a look as though asking for her permission to get rid of this vile creature. Kagome gave a curt nod making Sesshomaru smile, he looked back down at Naraku and gave him a malicious look the best way he could in his dog demon form. Slowly, poisonous acid saliva started dripping out of Sesshomaru mouth and fell down onto the ground almost hitting Naraku. Naraku saw this and struggled even more screaming, pleading, begging, and demanding that he let him go and to have mercy, Sesshomaru scoffed at this and gave him a look that said you gave my mother no mercy, what makes you think I will give you mercy._**

**_He opened his mouth slightly and a waterfall of poisonous acid came pouring out of his mouth. Kagome watch in satisfaction as Naraku screamed in and withered in pain when he was splashed and covered with it, his body slowly and painfully melted into goop starting off with the skin, then muscle skin, then the bones, and all that was left that kept him alive._**

_!Eminem!_

_/All you mother fuckers, take that (uh)_

_Here, take this too, bitch (uh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Ahhhhha!)_

_We're killin' all you mother fuckers dead, all of you_

_Fake ass gangstas_

_No more press, no more press_

_Rot mother fucker rot! (Uh huh)_

_Decay, in the dirt bitch, in the mother fuckin' dirt!_

_Die nameless bitch!_

_Die nameless, no more fame (ahhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

_Ha-ha-ha_

_Yo X, come on man (whooooo)_

_Obie, let's go _

_Ha-ha./_

* * *

Watari walked into the work room to see Ryuuzaki lecturing Matsuda for his stupid carelessness as to going to the Yostuba Group all by himself and risking his and everyone else's lives, including Misa's. He stepped in between causing Ryuuzaki to stop his lecture to look at him, he saw Watari's serious expression and knew something was wrong "Ryuuzaki, Light, I must speak to you two about something" he said.

Up on the roof, Kagome was standing on the rail ledge staring out at the city; she left her shades downstairs also with her sling. She wore nothing but a pair of loose black pants with no shirt or anything to cover her upper body, only the bandages; she closed her eyes contently as a strong wind blew against her face and body. She never notice the loose end of the bandage and how it slowly unwrapped itself as the wind continued to blow, the bandages flown back as it slowly unwrapped revealing the scars that were hidden underneath.

* * *

**Kage: HAH! How you like them apples! (does the victory dance) sorry drunk 25 cans of soda including a whole gallon and I am very hyper if there's some mistakes in here sorry, but I had this huge idea after watching Cold Case and WOO! It just blew my mind and I had to write it down, though i missed half the show because I was writing this story down and Ahh!! I was so sad (sniffles) but it was a sacrificed I was willing to make to please my anxious readers, sorry about the cliffe but had to stop, seriously, this thing took up about... (check Microsoft Word page count) HOLY SHIT! 12 PAGES!! Just for one chapter! WOW! I really outdone myself this time (nods). ANYWAYS GOTTAH GO AND RUN AROUND LIKE CRAZY! Hope you enjoyed the chapter review review review review, send me a message if you have to, review!!**

**P.S: For all those who are curious what this song it is _Go To Sleep _By_ Eminem Featuring DMX and Obie Trice_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Mystery Case: Kagome**

In another room that looked a bit like a gym, Kagome was practicing ballet, something she hadn't done in years. Jumping in the air she spread her legs out then brought them down just in time to land on her feet, when her feet touch the ground she instantly drop to the ground and brought her right leg over her left leg and her twisted her body a bit before pushing herself around so that she spun on the polished wood floor. Slowly, her body rose up off the floor as she continued to the spin; her right leg was still firmly on the ground as her left leg was bent around the right leg, though not touching it.

As she fully got off the floor she raised her arm at the same time as she rose higher and higher, when she finally rose to her full extent she let her leg stick out then slowly lowered it to the ground, all of the sudden the phone rang. Kagome quickly caught herself before she fell to the floor; she let out a sigh of relief when she didn't fall, letting go of the wall that saved her ass from a bruise and probably a sprain ankle, Kagome walked over to the bench in the far corner of the room.

Beside the bench was a small table that held a black phone just like the one in the living room she picked it up off the receiver and pressed it against her ear "hello?" "Heh-!" before the person could finish, Kagome dropped the phone on the receiver and walked away from the phone. Five seconds later the phone started to ring once again, but Kagome ignored it as she stepped out of the room not feeling like finishing her ballet.

She walked into the living room but stopped in front of the door when she caught a very familiar scent, she inwardly growled "Misa, I highly recommend getting out before I throw you out" she said tonelessly. Misa was actually wearing clothes this time, she had on a black spaghetti strap tang top and a black mini skirt and a pair of black heels instead of the stilettos she always wore, around her neck were dozens of bead necklaces and around her wrist were silver bracelets, bad combination, seriously.

Misa stood up off the couch and smiled at her, Kagome could see it was hard for her to do especially when Misa tried to kill her and got her ass kicked, plan backfire. "Oh Kagome, I just wanted to hang out is all, to apologize for what I tried to do" "you mean your failed attempt to kill me or stab me?" Kagome asked curiously tilting her head to the side. Misa's eyes twitched slightly, almost unnoticeable, but Kagome noticed though didn't say anything "oh Kagome, I'll make it up to you, how about we go out and party!" she chirped happily. Something about Misa's behavior made Kagome a bit suspicious of her intentions of _hanging out_, she shook her head "thanks, but no thanks, we are suspects of being the second Kira and I don't feel like going to an early grave today" she said walking towards the kitchen to get some ice tea.

But it was seem Misa was actually a mule in disguise as she followed her and begged "come on, please! It'll be fun, I swear, and we don't have to tell the others" she said, almost desperately, Kagome put down the ice tea carton and put it back in the refrigerator "Misa, taking advantage of free exploration is not such a good thing. Especially when we are being accused for murdering more than a quarter half the Japanese population" she said taking a sip of her drink, it was sweet, just the way she liked it, also had a bit of lemon flavor in it.

"Oh come on, you're a teenager, live a little" "and I'm starting to wonder if you are one" Kagome walked passed her and over to the couch, Misa watched as she sat down and put her right leg over her left one. She glared at her slightly but then quickly changed it to a pouty one "what does that suppose to mean?" Kagome lowered the glass from her lips "if I remember correctly, you're…nineteen now right, almost an adult, and you're acting like a rebellious fourteen year old. You are not getting the concept that Ryuuzaki hold your fate in his hands, he has evidence against you proving that you are probably the second Kira, which would be mostly by 28.9 percent at the moment" she raised her glass and took another sip of her cold ice tea.

Misa stared at her with complete disbelief "wah-28.9 percent! But how-when-what?" Misa tripped over her words as she tried to grasp the concept of what Kagome just told her. Kagome just drank her drink calmly reveling Misa's reaction with great amusement and satisfaction, she wasn't joking when she said that, it was true that the probability of Misa being the second Kira in Ryuuzaki mind is 28.9 percent.

"You're lying!" Misa exclaimed angrily, Kagome place the cup on her knee "actually I'm not, to be honest, I'm also calculating the probability of you being the second Kira and it is on the same level, but I'm doing four calculations at once. It pains me to think this, but I'm also calculating the probability of Light being the original Kira and it's much higher than yours, 37.2 percent to be exact. The other two is another probability I'm doing on my own all together and believe me, the other ones are quite high" she said calmly spinning the cup around slightly making the ice tea to swirl around in it. Misa watched her through narrowed eyes "why would you keep track of the probabilities of me and Light being the original and second Kira?" she asked through clenched teeth, Kagome stopped spinning the cup, her eyes were closed and her head was leaned to the side against the knuckles of her hand.

She was silent for a while, she slowly opened her eyes and stared down at her ice tea "reasons that can't be explained" she said softly, she stared the cup for a few more moment before she closed her eyes releasing a sigh like yawn "also there is nothing else to do in this building that I find occupying." "Then come with me" "nope!" Kagome gulped down the last bit of her drink and stood up "unlike you, I like the little freedom I have" she walked pass her and into the kitchen, leaving Misa standing in the living room.

Misa stood there silent just staring at the floor two feet away from her feet.

In the work room Light and Ryuuzaki was watching the whole thing and were shocked that Kagome refused Misa in getting out of the building and having fun, though they could partly understand if they ever got attacked by the crazed bitch that unexpectedly appears asking to hang out as an apology. Though, Kagome chose to stay in the building, probably bored out of her mind, over going out and have a bit of freedom.

"Kagome is a very logical girl" he said with his thumb pressed lightly on the side of his bottom lip, Light stared at the screen watching Misa as she stood there seeming lost on what to do next 'Kagome is keeping track of the probability of me and Misa being the original and second Kira, why?' he wondered to himself.

_"Reasons that can't be explained"_

Kagome's words repeated in his mind 'what reasons I wonder' he thought, he saw Kagome walk back into the room "still here I see" he heard her say, Misa turned to her, her eyes narrowed into slits "how are you keeping track of us when Ryuuzaki wouldn't tell me shit about what's going on in the Kira Investigation" she hissed. Light was a bit shocked that Misa cussed, he never heard he cuss before, well, minus calling Kagome a bitch a few times.

He saw Kagome sigh and shake her head, she lightly scratched the back of her head, but below her hair "I write everything down that causes me to raise suspicion or percentages on you guys" "where?" "Like I'll tell you, come on, I didn't graduate college because of looks sweetheart, I'm smarter than I seem" Kagome said incredulously, she shook her head and walked over to the couch and sat down in the spot she always sat.

"Fine, how about this, instead of going out to hang out, we could stay here while you explain to me about this whole thing" Misa said starting to take off her heels. Kagome didn't say a word after a minute before she let out a sigh "sure, fine, whatever, as long as it gets your head out of my ass." In the background they heard Matsuda choke on his coffee, but Light and Ryuuzaki ignored him, Ryuuzaki reached over and grabbed the phone and pressed the button to the room.

As the phone rang, Kagome let out a groan and got up; she walked over to it and picked it up "what do you want from me Satan. I already sent you the two fart jobs from South Park" she said, knowing who it really was on the other end. Light covered his mouth to stifle back a laugh as he watched Ryuuzaki's eye twitch. Ryuuzaki cleared his throat and quickly regained his composure "if you don't mind, Light and I, will be coming up to hear yours and Misa's conversation" "…hmm, I see why not, heck, bring the whole team, the more the merrier, that way I don't have to repeat myself when Misa's whines to Light about her being suspected as the second Kira."

Her voice was bored like and held no enthusiasm what so ever "alright, we'll but in a little bit" "oh Ryuuzaki, before you go" "yes?" Ryuuzaki said preparing for a snooty remark, but he was shocked when he didn't receive one instead Kagome asked if he liked iced tea. He gave a stuttering yes before slowly hanging the phone up on the receiver, he stood there still shocked before he shook his head and hopped off his chair.

In five minutes everyone were sitting in Kagome's living room, Kagome was over at the bookshelf scanning through the binders on the bottom shelf, everyone watched her as she mumbled to herself repeating _which one which one_. "Ah, here we are!" Kagome smiled victoriously as she held up a black binder that was filled with several papers and they could see a folder in there in the middle.

Kagome walked over to the couch and sat down "alrighty then, lets get down to business" she placed the binder on the table then opened it up revealing the first page that had Light's whole profile such as name, age, sex, orientation, etc. "Okay, now Light, I know you must be a bit confused right now about why I'm keeping track of the probability of you might being Kira, especially after I knocked Ryuuzaki one when he accused you of being Kira" she paused, Light nodded and Kagome continued. "Well first, it was because it's kind of stupid that he would be depressed because his assumptions of you being Kira was wrong and acted childishly about it" she sent Ryuuzaki a flat look before looking down at the paper and flipped it to the other page revealing loads and loads of writing and a hand made graph on the side.

"Also, it's to make sure that there is a probability and possibility that you're not Kira that way if Ryuuzaki sends you to court or an execution without trial I can interfere with the right of stopping it." She turned the binder around so everyone could read it without being it upside down; they were very impressed by what they read. "Now I start this off with all the information I overheard Ryuuzaki saying when we were released from confinement and partly of the spot when you about to get shot in the head" she said the last part dismissively. Soichiro sent his son an apologetic look; Light nodded silently forgiving him for that day, knowing it wasn't really intentional.

"Now the papers that are not within the folder are Ryuuzaki's probabilities with some of my thoughts and scales and sorry if I sound a bit uninterested and a bit illogical" she said rubbing her forehead. Everyone gave her a concerned look "are you okay?" Matsuda asked, Kagome nodded "yes, I'm fine, anyways continuing on with this conversation" she waved her hand.

"Okay, in the beginning, I don't know what Ryuuzaki reason for first suspecting Light was, but something told me because of his calculating way and there is no possible way he could have met him because of how much he looks like a hermit…" Ryuuzaki sent her a glare but she ignored it "so in other ways he could have kept track of him was to either have an insider, which I doubt, or cameras be put into the house in every room, in every corner of the house. Now from the last time I was in the house and had a little tour I would say that Light had about…" Kagome tssh sound as she perked her lips a bit and thought "hmm, about 63 or 64 cameras to keep track of his every move. And around the house in total, minus Light's room…I'm not sure, somewhere around 34 or something" she shook her head, everyone stared at her with wide eyes, they were shocked that she came up with that conclusion in such a short time.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to get something to drink, be right back" she grabbed her empty cup on the table and walked around to the kitchen; everyone watched her enter the kitchen then turned back to the binder filled with unbelievable amount of papers. Light turned the binder to him and looked through the writing, turning it once in a while when he was finished with a page "wow, this is amazing, she put in her hypothesis on the side right next to Ryuuzaki's hypothesis and suspicions of me. Also she has fact and flaw here" he squinted his eyes a bit "what's the fact and flaw on the one she just told us?" Mogi asked curious, Light turned the page back to the front and looked at the side of the page. "Well what she told us was the fact and the flaw is that Ryuuzaki will be charged for illegal surveillance without police force (the entire police force including head of the police force) permission. Punishment would be four or five months in prison" Light looked at everyone to see them staring at the binder with blank expression, then they turned their heads when they heard the clinking sound of cups.

Kagome walked into the room with a tray of cups in her hand she walked over to the table and placed a cup of iced tea in front of everyone then walked over to her own seat and sat down "and that is true, also a bottom note is that Ryuuzaki must have asked Soichiro for permission for doing this and he reluctantly agreed only wanting his son to be proven innocent. The surveillance must have only lasted for about a week if not more and they didn't find anything suspicious, well minus some of Light's security actions" "what?" Kagome turned her head to Light "between your door and the hinge there is a thin stick of lead which would not snap until you close the door after you open it. Also your doorknob was slightly turned down, which is not very noticeable only if you had a sharp eye, from what I remember in my classes back in college, doorknobs are always parallel, but when I touch the knob it felt like it was going slightly downwards. So my guess is that you turned it slightly down so that you know if someone went in your room or not because if someone did the doorknob will be pointing parallel again instead of the slightly turned way, the way you put it. Also in a way you knew that your mother wouldn't disturb your sanctuary in any way while you're gone and you're sister wouldn't do it since she's at school."

"Wow, they teach you that in college" "mmhm" Kagome said while drinking her iced tea "yup also you join a club if you want to learn some extra stuff about it, like forensics. Now, on the next page I put down the part when you're sister told me that you went out of play tennis with your friend, which was no doubt Ryuuzaki. This is kind of short, you and he played a match against one another and while you were playing it was actually a game to see if you had the same strong impulse that Kira did, which is not losing. You won the game and that cause suspicions to increase, the flaw in that is that everyone has the strong impulse to not lose, its human nature and instinct" Kagome paused to take another sip of her drink.

Everyone looked over at the page that had everything about the tennis match on it there was even a graph that they could barely understand on the corner. They were very impressed "do you mind if we read this over?" Soichiro asked, Kagome just shrugged "go right ahead, the paper on the other side of the folder is just Misa's" she said then continue got up and walked over to the bookcase once more to pulled out a red folder. "Here, this is some things I did in my free time, its all about Kira also the second Kira, its full of stuff that you might have not found about yet" she passed the folder to Light and then stepped out of the room to leave everyone to work on in peace, but she stopped at the door "hey Matsuda" Matsuda lifted his head and turned to Kagome "yeah?" "Are you okay, I heard that you fell off a building a bit tipsy?" Matsuda blushed then laugh nervously "yeah, I'm fine" "sure?" "Yeah, thanks" "no prob" after that Kagome left the room closing the door behind her.

It was three in the morning when Kagome came back; as she entered the room she heard snoring, she smiled at this and shook her head 'work themselves to sleep, I should have made them coffee, oh well' she walked out of the room leaving the door open. She came back into the room with a bunch of blankets and pillows in her arms; she carefully placed them on the side then started making makeshift beds for everyone.

'If I knew I was going to have a sleepover I would have brought some whip cream' she mentally grinned and little horns appeared on top of her head 'ha-ha, nah I wouldn't do that to them' "I must say, I'm really impressed on you dedication in your work" Kagome's whole body froze up and tensed when she heard Ryuuzaki's voice. She stood frozen for a whole minute until Ryuuzaki asked if she was alright when she saw her whole body still and tense, Kagome's body slowly relaxed "I'm fine, just startled me is all" she said with a small sigh. "My apologies" "apology accepted" she said as she walked over to the first person that was near, it was Matsuda, she carefully picked him up and put him in the fist make shift bed.

The second person was Mogi, she had to drag him since she didn't want to show her strength to Ryuuzaki, who she knew was watching her every move, and the next and last person was Soichiro, though she couldn't find Misa, but assumed she went back downstairs after she left. After everyone was in their makeshift beds with their shoes, socks, and coats next to them, Kagome went over to the couch she heard Light was still awake "boy, when was the last time you got some rest?" she asked.

Light smiled "yesterday" "how many hours?" "About four" Kagome stared at him for a while with a blank expression before shaking her head "pretty soon you're going to be ended up looking like Ryuuzaki" at this Light laughed, but softly for he wouldn't wake up the others. "I take offense to that" Ryuuzaki said, Kagome shrugged "you only do because you know its true" Ryuuzaki didn't say anything and looked back down at the paper that were in the red folder.

"These are very impressive Kagome, I never knew someone who would do all this work" "yes you do, it's the people who made the text books at your school" she smiled; Light smiled back and shook his head. He then let out a yawn "excuse me" he said "I think you should get some sleep Light" "I'm fine" "do you want me to do that thing I did to Misa back in the hotel?" Kagome threatened. Light looked at her with a slightly scared expression, he put his head on his neck as though trying to protect it "um, no" he said "then get some sleep" "can't" "let me guess, chain?" "Yeah" Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Light get up, Ryuuzaki, move to the end over here where Light was sitting" she said "why?" "Do it or forever hold your brains" she said with a small hiss. Light got up and Ryuuzaki crawled over to end of the couch where Light was sitting before "Light, sit next to me" she said patting the spot next to her, Light did as she said and sat next to her. "Okay, now lay your head on my lap and go to the sleep" what?" "Head lap sleep now" Kagome repeated simply, Light stared at her for a bit then hesitantly laid his head down on her lap, pulling his legs up onto the couch and closed his eyes.

He had to admit it was kind of comfortable especially when Kagome started to stroke his head gently, in no time he fell into a deep slumber. Kagome listened as Light's breathing slowly became slow and even, she smile slightly when he finally fell to sleep, the whole time Ryuuzaki was watching the whole thing. He had never seen family care that much the only time he did was when he was watching Light and his family interact with each other through surveillance, he looked at the others to see them peacefully sleeping in the makeshift bed on the floor.

"You're very caring" "hm, what-oh I guess" Kagome said and continued on stroking Light's auburn colored hair, Ryuuzaki felt something in his chest that made him feel sick, angry, and disgusted at the same time. 'Am I…jealous? Ha! Preposterous' he thought to himself before turning back to papers before him, he turned to a page that said Shinigami on it, his eyes widened when he saw a dark sketch of one. He picked it up and looked at it carefully, the 'Shinigami' had long skinny arms that reached all the way to the knees and clawed fingers, their posture was hunched over a bit, long legs and what looked to be torn wings behind them and there was another one looked a bit like a skeleton, though not really.

He scoffed thinking it was just Kagome mocking him in a way and looked at the other paper behind it "Shinigami is the Japanese God of Death, sometimes known as the Death Deity. Shinigami's are what you can or can not say fictional or mythological, they truly exist, yet they are very rarely seen in the human world. They came to be somewhere around the 1900s during the Japanese wars, Shinigami can come in very different looks, but same traits such as long arms that reaches unimaginably to their knees, almost passing them. Clawed fingers, hunched of postures, long legs, slightly bent knees, big rounded eyes.

"Shinigamis have eyes that allow them to see a human's name and lifespan right above their heads also they have the power to kill a human in any type a way such as heart attacks and other unexpected ways. How they are able to do that are still unknown, other than that Shinigamis are not very threatening only if a human can obtain their abilities to kill"

Ryuuzaki stared at the paper with wide eyes then quickly reread it again, after reading it five times he looked over at Kagome to see her still stroking Light's hair humming softly, he saw Light snuggle his cheek on Kagome's leg and sigh in contentment. He couldn't help but glare at the young teenager peacefully sleeping on Kagome's lap, Kagome heard the chain shift and then felt a warm breath hit her cheek, backing her head a bit and turning her face to face Ryuuzaki was too close for her liking.

"How do you know about Shinigamis?" he asked softly though his voice was hard and suspicious, Kagome frowned "I remember my grandfather telling me about them when I was younger, he was priest of a temple so he knew about everything about unbelievable stuff that includes Shinigamis" she said. Ryuuzaki stared at Kagome for a long time then his eyes unwillingly fell down to her soft looking lips, he stared at her lips for a long time, he silently wondered to himself what they would feel like and if they would taste sweet. Realizing what he was thinking he moved back and shook his head berating himself for thinking such things about his suspect, he looked at Kagome from the side of his eye to see her adjust herself a bit and go back to stroking Light's hair "why do you do that?" he asked.

"My mother use to do it to me when I was younger, it calms a person when they sleep causing bad dreams that might appear go away" when she said that Ryuuzaki suddenly remembered what Watari told him about Kagome being raped by her father. His heart gave one painful beat before going back to its normal calm pace; he blinked a couple times then looked down at all the paper on the table he didn't know what to think about Kagome at the moment. She was a very difficult mystery that he seemed to not be able to solve, he inwardly sighed and closed his eyes trying to clear his mind 'Kagome, what are you hiding that you won't tell us.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Blood of Injustice**

"_That man is counting on us to prove his innocence!" Kagome shouted slamming her hands down onto the desk "Kagome, that man raped and killed-!" "Don't you fucking interrupt me" Kagome hissed lowly, the man trembled in his seat as Kagome glared at him with her blank eyes that seems like they could see anything and everything. He swallowed nervously, he looked around the table to see all the officers looking down at the table before them, the man was kind of new here and this was the fifteenth time seeing Kagome around here, he asked the officers why she was here when she wasn't even employed. The only answer he got was; do not question a person who is willing to put their own life in the line._

_At the moment they were discussing about a case that happened fifteen years ago, a girl was found dead on the kitchen floor with no force of entry and the only person who was being accused of killing her was about to be executed in ninety-six hours, three days, midnight on the dot, no second later. Right now they were arguing about the man's innocence, Kagome practically exploded when she found out that, that man was being executed for something they think he did, or accused of doing. Half the officers in the room practically ran out for safety when Kagome stormed in with death in her eyes, literally._

"_Kagome, I mean no disrespect, but I don't think you should be on this case, you're becoming emotionally involved in this case" all the officers' head shot up when they heard him say this, before he knew it, was thrown to the ground a chair flew right over his head shattering apart when it his the wall. "Release me from this case! Who the fuck do you think you are to make the decisions around here, I'm not emotionally involved, I'm emotionally pissed to disgust to find out what injustice is going on around here! And you have the gall to say something like that!" The officers were now literally ducking for cover away from the pissed beyond words and scale Kagome, the man looked up at her but wished he didn't, Kagome's eyes were pitched black and they flashed red then white then back to black._

"_I want this case solved before the execution or by god as my witness, there will be hell" Kagome growled before she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she left making the room shake._

"Tell me one more time, why am I cuffed to you again?" Kagome asked lazily jingling the cuff on right wrist that connected with Ryuuzaki's left wrist. Kagome was not wearing her sun shades this time, instead she just kept her eyes closed, Light asked her why she always hid her eyes, but she just said that she didn't like the light that much. Right now they were in the work room working on the Kira case, though Kagome was cuffed to Ryuuzaki because his suspicions rose or whatever the hell he said.

Ryuuzaki popped a sugar cube in his mouth "I will not tell you again Kagome, so could you please stop distracting me from my work" he said "oh well, I apologize your highness, I will stop distracting you from popping sugary confections in your mouth like some horse" she said with fake politeness. Ryuuzaki stopped himself from popping another sugar cube in his mouth and looked at Kagome who had her neck craned back to face the ceiling as her eyes remained closed, Light leaned back for he could looked at Kagome as well.

"How did you know I was popping sugar cubes in my mouth when you're eyes are closed?" Ryuuzaki blinked a few times, Kagome let out a hum as she let a long breath, out through her nose "I was only guessing, but you just confirmed it" she opened her mouth and let out a yawn. "Excuse me" she said covering her mouth then lifting her head, she shook it when she was done yawning "great, if the death penalty doesn't come, dying out of boredom will" she grumbled, Ryuuzaki turned back to the computer "then try to entertain yourself" "oh right, excuse while I pick my nose, oh sorry, that might disturb you" Kagome rolled her eyes under her lids. Hey, she would pick her nose too, she wasn't ashamed of doing it either, Light coughed a bit "um how 'bout something else, like meditating or something."

Kagome raised one brow "hm, sounds interesting, but I'm too bored to even clear my mind" she thought getting up from her seat and walking around behind Ryuuzaki to Light "Light, please update on what's going on before I decide to use Ryuuzaki as my new puppet" she said. Ryuuzaki scoffed, but Kagome ignored him, Light smiled and nodded "alright, well right now we are looking in on the Yotsuba Group, we think that one of the eight in the group is probably Kira" "wait Yotsuba, as in the Yotsuba Corporation?" "Yeah, why, you know something about it?" he asked.

"Actually I do" Kagome smiled "what?" "Are you serious?" Kagome lifted her head and turned to the Soichiro and Matsuda and nodded "yup, how much do you know so far?" she asked turning back to Light. Light turned to the computer and looked over the information he found "well, not much, the only thing we found out was the killing patterns that are connected to them."

Kagome nodded "alright, well do you know anything about the group?" "Only that there is eight, for some reason we can't find out their names, even when Matsuda snuck in" "I can help with that, Kyosuke Higuchi, age 32, single, is the Head of Technological Development. He graduated from Wasegi University's Political Science Department, he holds a 5-dan rank in kendo, and he's the son of Jiro Higuchi, the president of the Yostuba Industrial. From what I heard he's greedy, forceful, and selfish, also butt ugly, looks like a peacock if I do remember and one freaky smile" Kagome shuddered a bit.

"Anyways another one is Shingo Mido…Hmm, well I'm not quite sure what his age is to be exact, but he's the Vice President of Corporate Strategy and the Director of Financial Planning, um, who else?" Kagome pondered for a minute before she snapped her fingers "Reiji Namikawa!" she exclaimed with a victorious smile.

"Age 30, he's the Vice President of Sales, he's single, graduated from Harvard University's Business Department, I heard his ability in shogi is the equivalent of the professional 4-dan rank. His father is the president of Yotsuba's United States division; he spent six years himself in the United States. Namikawa is highly intelligent, well, by what some people say anyways" Kagome shrugged and waved her hand dismissively.

"Eiichi Takahashi…" Kagome thought for a minute "well sadly to say, I don't know much about this guy only that he's the Vice President of Yotsuba Material Planning Division and Yotsuba Homes. Next person is Suguru Shimura, again, don't know much about but he's the Head of Personnel has an eye to notice even the littest of details also known to be a bit paranoid. Masahiko Kida, 32 years old, Vice President of Rights and Planning, graduated from To-Oh University's Science Department with a degree in psychology, his hobby is collecting eye glasses, so if you want to start a conversation with him show him some interesting eye glasses and both of his parents are biology teachers.

"Takeshi Ooi, got nothing on him simply that he's the Vice President of VT Enterprises and Arayoshi Hatori, Vice President of Marketing is the illegitimate son of the company president and uses this fact to benefit for himself, though he just can't handle pressure" Kagome shrugged.

"So on, those are all the members of the Yotsuba Group, you want to find about the houses, you find that out yourself also from what you guys gathered about killing patterns, which would be" "the weekends" Matsuda said quickly wanting to be helpful, also very interesting in the information Kagome was giving. "Right, I would have to say they meet weekly to discuss the killing of key individuals from competing companies, am I right?" Light nodded, "but why?" Matsuda asked, Kagome smiled at him that kind of looked like a smirk "to maintain dominance of the business industry of course, in the business world its like jumping into a cage with rabid dogs. Also, its like a game, every player wants to be the winner, but there can only be one and people will cheat and do whatever it takes to win. Just like these guys" Kagome said sitting back in her chair craning her neck back again.

"Wow, I would have never thought you knew so much about this Kagome" Matsuda said in awe, Kagome shrugged "it's nothing really, you can find this out just by taking a little field trip to the place, interview them for _education reason_" she quoted with her fingers. "Done" Light said typing in the last bit of information Kagome gave "thanks Kagome" "no problemo" "Ryuuzaki, do have any Champaign or wine around here" came a feminine voice. Everyone turned their attention to the new recruit in the investigation, Wedy and the man beside her, Aiber. Ryuuzaki turned his head to look at her "do I look like a person who would have alcoholic beverages, Wedy?" he asked "though there is some hot coco, sweetened tea, water, juice, coffee" Light said automatically as he looked for anymore information on the Yotsuba Group.

Aiber looked at him and smiled, Kagome frowned when she felt something wrong in the air then she heard loud footsteps walking towards them and going in Light's direction, the more the footsteps got closer the more uneasy Kagome felt. "Why, what a wonderful host you are" Aiber said walking closer to Light, Kagome was seriously not liking his tone, it wasn't a very pleasant one, standing up and grabbing the back of Ryuuzaki's chair she did a cartwheel over it and landed behind Light, blocking the man's path.

"I would appreciate it if you respect personal boundaries" she said coldly, Aiber stopped and looked at her with shock then interest when he saw the cuff on her wrist and attached to Ryuuzaki's other wrist. "Ah, you must be another one of Ryuuzaki's suspects, what are you, the third?" "I would watch your mouth before something bad happens to it and believe me, I'm not really in a generous mood today" Kagome said darkly. Aiber laughed "what are you going to do little girl, your eyes are closed" Wedy said walking up beside Aiber, Kagome turned her head to her "sometimes the blind can see more clearly than the people who can see you makeup covered clown" she hissed. Wedy gasped at the audacity of Kagome calling her a clown "how dare you" "yes I dare, what, are you going to do about it thief?"

Wedy glared at her and took one step closer to her, though Kagome didn't more a muscle as Wedy got closer, Wedy raised her hand and was swung it towards Kagome about to claw her face off when Kagome grabbed her wrist and tightened her grip in lock sort of way. Wedy gasped in pain when she felt the pain course through her arm at Kagome's strong grip on her wrist, she tried to pulled her wrist out of Kagome's grasp, but Kagome only tightened her grip.

Everyone's eyes widened a bit when they heard Wedy's bones start to crack and Kagome looked as though she wasn't even breaking a sweat in doing it, her face was impassive as ever, even with her eyes closed. Wedy gasped and hissed in pain as Kagome slowly tightened her grip, she lowered herself on her knees as the pain was becoming to great for her to handle "one warning for you and your lil conman, go near Light I will kill you without any hesitation, threaten me or my safety with your pathetic manicured nails I will show you how the Underworld truly works. Got it?" she asked, her voice held no emotion what so ever, but it was very monotone, proving how serious she was.

Aiber gave her a wary looked as she held Wedy's wrist in a tight looking grip, his eyes twitched when he heard another crack and Wedy cried out in pain "yes, I got it!" instantly, Kagome released her grip on her wrist. Wedy pulled her injured wrist close to her chest and backed away, far away from Kagome though watching her carefully as she walked back to her seat and sat down.

Everyone stared at her with slightly wide eyes, Ryuuzaki stared at her for moment before speaking "up by five percent for threatening to kill someone's life" Kagome gave him a flat look "make the ten, I threatened two lives" she said as though she didn't really care. She lifted her hand and flexed them a bit, her fingers cracked a few times and Kagome lowered it back to her lap "I'm bored" she sighed and craned her neck back once again to face the ceiling. She heard Aiber's footsteps walk over to Wedy as he helped her up off the ground then walk her out of the room, and she felt Wedy's hateful glare boring into her head, though she didn't care 'not a care in the world.'

When Wedy and Aiber were gone, Kagome spoke "Light, what's today's date?" Light blinked a few times then looked at his computer "April 18, why?" he asked, Kagome didn't answer as she sat in her seat with her head back. Soichiro and Matsuda looked at each other then back at Kagome "Kagome?" Soichiro called though it looked as though Kagome didn't hear him, after a while Kagome finally spoke in a whispery like voice "not a care in the world."

Mmmmm…

Ooohhhoh…

Ahhh…

Heeeyyyyeahyay…

Hmm…

_In a room, Kagome was sitting in a chair with a few more people in it facing a bullet proof glass window where a colored man was strapped to metal like table, around him was some machinery like heart monitor and pulse monitors, it was an execution. Kagome hated these things, she thought it was one of the most disgusting things humans has ever thought to create, especially when they make it out as some sort of shows, she would never step foot into one of these things, but from about to be dead man's wish, she came._

Day after day seems like I push against the clouds,

They just keep blocking out the sun…

It seems since I was born,

I've waken every blessed morning,

Down on my luck, and up against the wind

"_Do you have any last words?" another man asked, the man strapped to the metal table lifted his head and looked straight at Kagome's pale eyes that stared at him, he gave a small smile at her "I thank you Kagome for being here, I also thank you for keep believing in my innocence" he began, Kagome's expression remained impassive and her eyes were still blank, but the man knew how she felt at this moment. "In the beginning, when you first met me, it was like you already knew what happened and understood me when all your other cop partners didn't. You saw that I would never touch that girl or even look at her the wrong way, your eyes…" he trailed off while staring into her eyes, he chuckled "even though they can't see, it feels like they could see through, you always told me to not look at what will happen, but what would happen. I was confused at first but now I realized what you mean."_

Don't you stop,

Don't you run,

Don't you cry…

"_You were trying to tell me, don't look at the dark side of things but look to the bright, you were trying to comfort me not taunt me and I apologize for freaking out on you then. But, you knew I wouldn't understand then, you knew that I was looking at the dark side of what you meant."_

You'll do fine

You'll be good

You'll get by

_Everyone in their seats watched with heart broken look as the man spoke to Kagome with his last words that would ever be heard in this world, Kagome was only one who sat there with a strong look on her face even though inside she felt like tearing everything apart and breaking down in tears. But she knew she couldn't, no matter how bad she just wanted to march into the room and demand them to release him, even if she did, she knew that the man has accepted his fate and won't turn back. She was the only one who saw the affection the man held for that girl that he was accused of killing, she remembered how he would always speak fondly of her as though she was his own daughter, he would always say how she was searching for some sort of faith, asking questions on how to find it._

Night after night seems like I rage against the moon,

But it don't ever light the dark

Mmmm…no

I curse the falling rain,

But it won't stop for my complaining,

Down on my luck and up against the wind

_The man gave a wavering smile at Kagome " I thank you for giving me hope when I lost it all those years ago, I thank you for giving me faith, thank you Kagome, please bring me justice" one lone tear slid down his face as he lowered his head back and closed his eyes._

Don't you stop

Don't you run

Don't you cry…

_The man standing beside him looked up at the close to see it turn midnight, looking towards the woman near the man's arm he gave her a curt nod, the woman got the message and returned the nod before grabbing a needle and sticking it into the man's arm. Everyone watch with pain expression filled with grief and sorrow as the man's heart beat slowly drop to a flat line, when the monitor made a loud humming beep, everyone started breaking down into tears, even the woman who executed the man. She pulled the needle and out of the man's arm and turned around, not wanting to witness what she had just done, the other two men standing in the room looking down at the floor as they stood around the now dead man laying on the metal table with a small smile on his face and a tear trail leading down his face._

_Kagome remained sitting in her seat staring straight ahead with her blank eyes before she stood up and turned around to the exit 'I hope you found your faith wherever you go and your death will be justified' she thought as she left the room and walked down the empty halls listening as her heels clicked against the waxed floors._

_Two days later the police brought the colored man's employer, boss, in from questioning one more time, in the questioning room, Kagome stood in a far corner next to the two way mirror with her arms crossed over her chest and her head bent down a bit as her fellow officer questioned the man. She listened as they spoke but she opened her eyes when the man finally started confessing on what he did "she talked back to me, not like my little girl, not like my Faith." She listened to his every word that came out of his defiling mouth as he confessed his crime in killing the girl, her blood boil to the intensity where she felt her power crackling on her finger tips when he was done talking the officer looked behind him over at Kagome and slowly backed away at the pissed off expression._

_Her eyes were wide and filled with rage, her lips were sealed together making a straight line and her whole face looked stiff, her shoulders were squared and he could hear her breathing deeply through her nose. He looked down at her hands to see them balled up into a fist and blood dripping down from the side of her hand onto the floor below her. Before he even realized it he felt something splash on his face, he lifted his hand and wiped whatever was on his face off and looked at his hand to see red, blood. He quickly looked up over to the other corner of the room to see Kagome beating the life out of the man while yelling at him "do you realize what you have done!?" she punched the man hard on the face successfully breaking his nose._

"_An innocent man was just executed for you injustice deed and he had to pay because you mother fuckers" another punch to the face which busted the man's eye "can't keep your mother fucking hands to yourselves!" another punch, breaking the man's jaw in two places. "You don't deserve trail" punch in the other eye, successfully busting that one "you don't deserve to be locked up behind bars" another punch to the jaw breaking a couple teeth "you don't deserve to roam these lands living!" another strong punch to the face and a few more teeth was coughed out of the man's mouth with an unhealthy amount of blood coming out._

_The officer saw that Kagome was going to kill the man and quickly called in for another officer and ran to Kagome trying to get her off, but when he touched her his hand was burned, he let out a pained cry and backed away holding his slightly burnt hand. Other officer stepped into the room with the boss and saw that Kagome was beating the bloody life out of the man, the boss stepped up behind her "Kagome, get off him, if you kill him he won't see justice!" he yelled knowing how Kagome must be feeling right now. Kagome always had a strong sense of justice, Kagome gave the man one more strong punch which would successfully put in him into a comma before stopping and just kneeling there breathing hard through her nose._

_The boss cautiously placed a hand on her shoulder then around her waist and gently and helpfully lifted her up away from the beat up man that now looks hardly recognizable with him covered in bruises gashes and blood. He nodded his head towards the man to the other officers, silently telling him to get the man out of there before Kagome decides to finish the job. The officers nodded and quickly ran over to the man and dragged him out of the room, the boss stroked Kagome's hair like a father would and whispered comforting words to her, trying to calm her down, but Kagome couldn't feel anything, she felt like she wasn't even her body anymore as her eyes stared on straight ahead of her in the spot where the man use to be. The officer who got a bit burnt stared at Kagome with new amazement and respect but also new fear, her had never seen a woman capable to beat a man up to a comma with her own two fists, small fists that looked like they would even hurt a fly._

_The next day Kagome went to the colored man's grave with bouquet of roses, red, white, and blue, not to represent the man's legal nation, but to represent him and his life, her hand was wrapped in bandages since it would seem she cut them and bruised a few of her knuckles after beating the hell out of the guy. She stood in front of the man's tombstone which was made of black marble and silver engraved letters that said_

_John Donnis_

_1961-1993_

"_A Man of Faith"_

_Kagome placed the bouquet of roses in front of the man's tombstone and bowed before turning and walking towards the car where her boss was standing, he gave Kagome a sad smile and watched as she hopped into the front seat without saying a word. The man looked over to the grave and gasped in shock when he saw John standing there wearing what he wore when he was executed with a small smile on his face as he looked at Kagome in the car. He looked up at him and gave him a curt nod before turning and walking away, but disappeared. The man blinked a few times before shaking his head, he ducked his head and hopped into the driver's seat then started the car, he never notice the smile that bloomed on Kagome's face._

Mmmmmm

Uhhhohhhh

* * *

**Kage: **Sorry, i took so long I just lost a bit of inspiration for this story but I won't give up on it, i just need to be inspired for my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

P.S: Song is **Up Agaisnt the Wind** by Lori Perry


	14. Chapter 14

**Never Fuck With Family**

"Ryuuzaki you either take these damn cuffs off for I can take a shower or I swear I will shove my foot so far up your ass" "two percent" "two seconds before I show you the true meaning of Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned" Kagome hissed, they were arguing for about two hours and Light stood far away as possible, he tried to reason with Ryuuzaki that it would be more easier if Kagome took a shower on her own, but it would seem he was stubborn as a mule.

Ryuuzaki looked at her impassively "Kagome I know this might be uncomfortable for you" "hm, really? Whatever gave you that idea?" Kagome said with a smile and a fake happy perky pleasant tone that unnerved Light a bit. "I'm a girl you're a man, you're like eight years older than me, I think," Kagome paused then continued "you refusing to leave while a girl eight years younger than you is sexual harassment or attempted rape if you look at it" she tilted her head. Ryuuzaki stood quiet for a while knowing that what she said was kind of true, Kagome was eight years his junior and it was kind of wrong to watch a young girl as she took a shower.

"Plus, I've been taking a shower on my own for how long…I lost track, anyways, what has changed I haven't done anything suspicious since then now have I?" she asked, she caught him there, it was true Kagome hasn't done a thing for a while. Ryuuzaki sighed then pulled the key out of his back pocket and grabbed the cuff on Kagome's wrist and unlock it, Kagome smiled "thank you, now out" she said pushing both Light and Ryuuzaki out the door, practically kick them out.

When they were out, Kagome closed the door, leaving both Ryuuzaki and Light standing in her room, both of them blinked then looked at each other then at the door then back to each other and shrugged. "Ryuuzaki, I think I'm going to go take a shower as well" Light said, Ryuuzaki gave him a curt nod, not feeling like arguing anymore after dealing with Kagome, they walked out of Kagome's room and walked towards the elevator.

Kagome sigh in content as the cold water hit her heated skin; she craned her neck back a bit for the water could hit her face, grabbing the soap that was in front of her she started to wash her body feeling the smooth surfaces of her scars. This was a reason why she didn't want Ryuuzaki or Light in here with her while she bathed herself, they already suspected something and she didn't quite want them finding out about this and start asking her questions. She already knew that Watari looked through her medical files and documents of herself, she wasn't really surprised really, she knew it would happen sooner of later.

As Kagome took a shower, the bathroom door slowly opened and Wedy poked her head into the door and looked over to the shower to see Kagome's shadowed figure in it. She grinned and snuck into the room while silently closing the door behind her, trying to be as silent as she could, but what she didn't know was that Kagome sensed her immediately when she entered the room. Wedy raised her hand and grasp the curtain before slowly pulling it back, before she knew it, she was slammed against the opposite wall with a hand around her neck, cutting off her air circulation. Blue eyes met pale eyes, Wedy tried with all her might to struggle out of Kagome's grasp, but just like she learned before, Kagome's grip was deathly tight. She lifted her feet to try and kick her off of her, but Kagome just slammed her onto another wall, causing her to gasp in pain.

Kagome's growled a bit "may I ask what you are doing intruding my personal quarters?" she loosened her grip just enough for Wedy to speak, though not enough for her to escape. Wedy was shocked beyond hell to find out that a young girl who was almost fourteen years younger than her was stronger than her. She winced when Kagome put pressure on the adam apple of her neck "answer now or face the consequences" she said darkly, Wedy took a deep breath "I was going to punish you for humiliating me" she gasped out.

"Is that so?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, for some reason something was telling her that something wasn't right "okay, one more question, where is that conman, Abs or whatever the hell his name is." Wedy was quiet and this proved that something was wrong she slightly tightened her grip making Wedy hiss in pain "speak now or forever hold your neck" she growled "he's probably about to play with Light" she gasped out.

Kagome felt her heart drop to her ass, without another word she dropped Wedy, grabbed a towel and ran out of the bathroom and down the emergency stairway to the eleventh floor where Ryuuzaki and Light's rooms were as she ran down the steps bandages appeared and started wrapping itself around her body covering her scars. Down in the bathroom in Ryuuzaki and Light's room, Light was praying to whatever god that was listening for someone to save him, he closed his eyes tightly, allowing a few tears to slide down his face, as Aiber licked his collar bone. He felt sick and completely violated; he was now wishing that he didn't suggest Ryuuzaki to wait outside for he may take a shower in peace.

He was taken complete surprise when Aiber jumped out from behind the door and grabbed him slammed him against the wall, he lost count on how many times Aiber smacked him around and threaten him if he didn't keep quiet. His shirt was gone and his pants were unbuttoned, he whimpered when Aiber nipped his collarbone 'somebody, please help me' he mentally begged.

When Kagome reached her cousin's room her eyes were practically bleeding red, the other task force members were behind her after almost running them over, but she didn't care, her top priority was getting to Light before something seriously bad and life scarring happens to him. 'He won't end up like I did' her eyes narrowed as she burst into the room causing Ryuuzaki to jump a bit at the unexpected entry. He looked over towards the door and his eyes almost popped out of their socket when he saw Kagome standing there dripping wet with only a towel around her, he could see her eyes clear as day and was shocked to see that they were pale with a slight tint of red in them, he then noticed how pissed beyond words she looked. She marched towards him her hair flowing behind her as though it was made of air itself, Ryuuzaki couldn't help but gulp "Kagome" he said, but he shut his mouth when Kagome turned her pale eyes towards him and growled a bit.

He silently watched as Kagome walk up to the bathroom door and knock on it with a bit of force "Light, if you're in there, speak" she turned her head to the side so that her ear was facing the door, there was no response, but she heard a slight 'shh'. She growled and practically banged on the door "Aiber I know you're in there, you better get your ass out of there or you'll wish this door was made out of steel!" she yelled loudly. The task force came into the room to see Kagome banging on the door demanding whoever was on the other side to open it, Soichiro cautiously walked towards her "Kagome, what is going on?" he asked.

Then he heard what made his heart almost stop "DAD!" it was Light and his voice sounded scared and helpless, Soichiro's eyes widened as well as everyone else's as they ran to the door and tried to get it open, but it wouldn't budge, it was locked, tight. Soichiro banged on the door "Light, Light!" he called, Kagome heard a smack, a very hard one and Light's whimpering sobs. Memories of when her father use to beat her flashed in her mind, letting out a loud growl she pulled back her fist and punched the door with all her strength. Everyone froze in shock when they saw the door fly off its hinges and hit the wall in the bathroom then break into three unshapely pieces, Kagome didn't waste time wondering about the door as she stepped into the room and prowled over to Aiber who let go of Light during his shock and back away.

Kagome ran towards him and did a roundhouse kick but Aiber dodged her attack in time and her leg broke the sink as it landed on the ground once again, Kagome quickly threw a punch, aiming for his face but Aiber once again dodged it, but got nicked on the side of his face. Kagome's arm went straight through the wall from the strength she used in that punch, Kagome did a back kick and this time Aiber wasn't able to dodge it and was knocked off the ground and into the shower and hit the wall hard enough the leave a large noticeable dent before he slid down into the tub. Kagome growled and tried to pull out her arm but it would seem a large nail went though her arm keeping her trapped in place.

Kagome let out another growl as she turned to face the wall and tugged on her arm again, she heard Aiber let out a groan and move slowly around in the tub, giving one final strong tug, she successfully got her arm from in the wall leaving a very large hole that allowed you to see what was on the other side. Kagome ignored long jagged wound and the nail that was still in her arm as she charged at Aiber and lifted him out of the tub and threw him to the wall where she was stuck in moments ago.

"Didn't I warn you to stay away from Light?" she growled before giving one strong punch at Aiber, Aiber let out a pained short cry when the fist connected with his face busting the side of his cheek, Kagome pulled him a bit for his face was facing her again. Aiber glared at her and raised his fist about ready to punch her, but Kagome grabbed his fist and twisted him around so that she slammed him face first onto the shower wall with his arm twisted against his back. Aiber let out a cry of pain at the painful twist of his arm, he growled out in frustration and twisted his body back around and threw a punch at her with his other arm, Kagome jumped back just in time to miss his fist. She landed a few feet away from him glaring at him with her pale eyes, Aiber glared back at her, the side of his face had a lot of blood running down from the cut wound on his head.

"I guess I underestimated your strength" he said lowly before charging at her about clobber her, Kagome's body straightened and her face went completely blank "it would seem you have" Kagome lifted her arm and a blast of energy shot out of her hand and hit Aiber directly on the chest sending him flying back into the shower wall and falling back into the tub. His head lolled to the side as he blacked out, when Kagome was sure he was out cold, she turned to Light and walked over to him, Light was unconscious due to all that happened it was a bit too much for him to take in. Kagome searched around the floor for his shirt, when she found it she realized that some buttons was missing also the sleeve was torn. Letting out a sigh Kagome let her hands wander around Light's body to see if he had any wounds, he had a bite mark on his collar bone and the nape of his neck, a bruise on his cheek, also a busted lip that's been chewed on, a bit roughly from the cut in his inner lower lip. Letting out another sigh she felt no more damage done to his body but she felt his pants were undone; she took the liberty of fixing up his pants carefully as to not disturb Light in anyway to cause him to wake up and panic.

"Whoa, what did you do?," came Matsuda's voice as he looked at the unconscious Aiber in the bathtub with burnt mark on his stomach his only answer was a low grunt; Kagome flipped her hair that was in front of her face over her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Light back and wrapped her other arm around under Light's legs then she hefted him up in her arms and stood up, she made sure that her towel won't fall before carefully walking out of the room. Soichiro stepped in front of her "is he okay?" he asked with concern, Kagome had her eyes closed for he wouldn't see her eyes. She gave him a brief smile and nodded "yeah, though he's going to be a bit traumatized also shocked when he wakes up, just give him his space to think about what happened also a little break and he should be better by the end of the week" she said then lifted Light to him, she didn't really trust herself with him while she was still pissed off.

"AHH!" "Kagome watch out!" Matsuda screamed in shock when Aiber ran towards her with broken glass in his hand, Kagome spun around and swiped her finger over her wounded arm getting blood on them and swung her arm the side and a red whip shot out of her two bloody fingers and struck Aiber in the face making a gash on his left cheek. Let out a cry of pain and rage before he tried charging at her again, Kagome swung her four more times whipping him on the side of his right hip, his left arm, and his other cheek. The glass that was in his hand was thrown across the room on the fourth whip; Aiber clenched his teeth in pain as he glared at Kagome with fierce hatred in his eyes before he charged at her. Kagome narrowed her eyes, everyone watched wide eyes as Kagome raised her arm spun around and swung it down, the whip struck both of Aiber's legs and he went crashing down onto the ground on all four crying out in pain once again.

In a flash he pulled out a gun from the back of his pants everyone's eyes widened and their heart felt like it stopped, but Kagome remained calm as she willed the blood whip to disappear then slam her right palm onto the ground. Chains shot out from the ground around Aiber before they wrapped themselves around his body, Aiber accidentally released his hold on the gun as his the chains wrapped around his wrist and pulled him down. Aiber tried to struggled out of the chain's hold, but no avail, he was locked tight onto the floor, he glared up at Kagome the best he could, Kagome had her eyes closed once more but she was facing him as though she was looking at him none the less.

She didn't say a word as she turned and started walking away without another word while leaving a very shocked investigation team in the room and a very pissed off conman still chained to the ground unable to move from the blood coming out of his wounds. About two hours later Ryuuzaki went to Kagome's floor after making sure Light was okay in the medical floor, he stepped out of the elevator and walk towards the door that lead to the living room he stood in front of the closed the door and stared at it. He felt giddy and nervous at the same time, he wasn't quite sure how to act around Kagome now after what happened downstairs two hours ago, he had to admit that it really frightened, he never seen anything like it ever in his life nor has he ever heard or read about it.

Swallowing thickly he took a deep breath then reached down and placed his hand over the doorknob about to turn it but stopped when he heard the faint sound of singing, blinking a few times he listened carefully.

"Aishiteta to nageku ni wa

Amari ni mo toki wa sugi to shimatta"

Ryuuzaki slowly turned the doorknob and carefully pushed open the door as to not make a sound, when he opened the door he was met with darkness, the only room that was provided was the moonlight shining in the room through the large window. He looked around the room trying to find Kagome, but soon found her; she was sitting on the open window ledge with one leg pulled close to her chest while the other was dangling out the window. Her chin rested on her raised knee and her arms were wrapped around it as to keep it there 'beautiful' he couldn't help but think as the moonlight shined down on her giving her an ethereal glow. He was brought of his daze when he heard singing again; he then realized that it was Kagome actually singing.

"Mada kokoro no hokorobi o

Iyasenumam kaze ga fuiteru

Hitotsu no mede asu wo mite

Hitotsu no mede kinou mitsumeteru

Kimi no ai no yurikagode

Mo ichido yasurakani nemuretara

Kawaita hitomi de dareka naite kure

The real folk blues!

Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake"

Ryuuzaki was in awe at how musical Kagome's singing was, sure he heard it once while watching that video of her graduation that he told Watari to take, but he was more amazed when he heard it with his own two ears up close and in person.

"Doro no kawa ni tsukatta

Jinsei mo waruku wa nai

Ichido kiri de owaru nara…"

Ryuuzaki unnoticeably walked closer to Kagome, though carefully as to not frighten her and cause her to fall out of the window and to her death. Kagome hummed a tune while patiently waiting to sing the next verse of the song, she knew that Ryuuzaki was in the room, but decided to just ignore him for a moment while she enjoyed the wonderful night air. She closed her eyes and breathed in the autumn smell, she could already smell winter coming, it was just around the corner.

"Kibouni michita zetsubou to

Wana ga shikakeraret eru kono chansu

Nani ga yokute warui no ka

Koin no omote to kura mitaita…

Doredake ikireba iyasareru no darou

The real folk blues!

Honto no yorokobiga shiritai dake

Hikaru mono no subete ga ougon towakagiranai

The real folk blues!

Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake

Doro no kawa ni tsukatta

Jinsei mo waruku wa nai

Ichido kiri de owaru nara…"

As Kagome finished the song she let out a long breath through her nose and adjusted her chin on her knee, she sat there in silence with Ryuuzaki standing only an, arms reach behind her. The two were silent not saying a word after what seemed like forever Ryuuzaki decided to finally speak up "you're an amazing singer" he mentally slapped himself 'why did I just say that?' he heard Kagome let out a short laugh "thank you Ryuuzaki" she said sincerely instead of her usual haughty tone she usually spoke to him with. Ryuuzaki blinked a few more times "may I ask what the song was called?" "The Real Folk Blues by Yoko Kanno. Use to love listening to it while watching Cowboy Bebop" "ah" was the only thing Ryuuzaki could say as silence once again rose between the two.

Ryuuzaki shifted a bit and scratched his ankle with his other foot then set it back down on the floor, he blinked in surprise when Kagome pulled her foot back in and turned around before stepping back down into the room. Ryuuzaki was shocked to see pale eyes look up at him "you're…blind?" he stated though it sounded more like a question, Kagome smiled a little "surprised? I thought you would have found out already since you are the one of the three most greatest detectives the world has ever known" she said surprisingly she didn't sound like she was taunting him.

He didn't say anything as he slowly walked closer to her until there was only an inch away; Ryuuzaki continued to stare into her pale eyes that somehow looked a bit silver. Kagome said nothing as she felt him gaze into her eyes. For a minute Ryuuzaki finally lifted his hand gently touched the side of her face, his thumb carefully caressing the side of her eye, he looked between her left and right eyes as though searching for something. 'What is this feeling in my stomach?' he wondered as he stroked Kagome's face gently, almost lovingly which was making Kagome very curious in what was going through his mind.

Slowly, Ryuuzaki leaned in closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers as he got closer and closer until he was no further then a breath away, his lips hovering over hers. Kagome felt like her heart was about to explode, she swallowed thickly, it's been almost two centuries since anyone has ever given her human contact and it felt a bit foreign to her. Ryuuzaki was the same way, his heart was pounding so fast and hard in his chest that he thought it would burst out of his chest any moment, he swallowed a bit 'what are you doing to me Kagome?' he thought as he closed his eyes and filled in the last bit of distance between them, kissing Kagome's lips lightly, almost like a feather like touch. Kagome's eyes widened her body froze, a dozen thoughts were flying through her mind at once making her feel dizzy 'what is he doing?' she wondered as her eyes involuntarily closed, she leaned into the kiss, Ryuuzaki instinctively wrapped his arms around Kagome's slim waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and continue to kiss him, the kiss went no further then just lip locking, Ryuuzaki didn't mind this respecting her boundaries, after all, he knew what happened to all those years ago 'if that man were alive, I would see to it that he sees justice by my own two hands' he thought with determination holding Kagome even closer to his body.

* * *

**Kage: Hah! There, some lovin' for the two loners, hope you like it though I have to think real hard on what I'm going to do from here (writer's block) Sigh, how I hate thee writer's block. Well review. Also I put up a poll on my page for anyone who wants me to update any other of my stories.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Pt. 1_**

**Chapter 15: You're Gonna Make It**

Glass doors automatically slid opened as black fashionable and casual heels that was strapped around a pair of feminine ankles, the person stopped right in the middle, slim feminine hands lifted and took off a pair of black fashionable sun shades revealing pale eyes. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, KAGOME'S BACK IN THE BUILDING!" everyone immediately lifted their heads to see Kagome standing there wearing a casual dark navy suit with a bright pearly white smile. They gasped and smiled before quickly running out from behind their desks and running towards her "oh my god Kagome we've missed you!" one girl screeched happily as she hugged her tightly. The others bombarded with questions after questions "alright, what are you slackers doing" a snobbish like voice asked. Everyone quieted down and turned to a girl wearing a very…sluttish suit, well just a jacket with no blouse under it and a very, very short skirt with a slit on the side, when the crowd parted the woman saw Kagome standing there.

The woman smirked "well look, what the cat dragged in" "and look what the whore house kicked out" Kagome retorted back calmly, the woman narrowed her eyes at her then huffed "whatever" "I would suggest not talking to me like that, after all I am the President of this Corporation Agency and I have every right to fire you at this moment for disrespect and breaking the dress code." Kagome said coldly, the woman was silent for a while, knowing that it was true, Kagome owned the most powerful Law Agency anyone has every seen in history, the Corporation was called Justice, typical, but had a powerful meaning behind it.

Letting out another huff she turned and walked away "oh, Tona, please go find your blouse and a longer skirt before I really do fire you, I don't want anyone coming here to find that I have a whore in my building" with that said Kagome walked passed everyone and to the elevator leaving a very pissed of woman, Tona, and giggling co-workers. As Kagome stepped into the elevator she pressed the button that was in the middle. The doors closed and the elevator started to rise up to the floor she selected.

Two days after the kiss, Ryuuzaki told Kagome she was released, now that she wasn't suspected of being the second Kira anymore since there wasn't any possible way she could kill when she was blind and couldn't see a name or a face. Kagome felt a little hurt that he would release her after what happened last night, but got over it like she has done so many years ago, she packed up her clothes, and binders she left the books since they weren't really hers. Watari gave back her hidden sword that was disguised as a blind cane; Kagome gave everyone a goodbye hug before leaving off back to Tokyo, and here she was a week later back doing her secret detective work.

_Ding!_

As the doors slid open Kagome stepped out and was instantly deafen by the big scream of "WELOME BACK!" Kagome laughed and smiled at everyone "thank you guys, I feel so much love right now, unlike some little bitchy secretary downstairs" Kagome rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed, they didn't like that woman and they still wonder how she got the job here, I guess it was because Kagome pitied her, but her pity was running out quick. "I see that girl still be hatin'" a woman said, the woman looked to be somewhere in her mid-twenties, dark skin, black hair with red tips, brown eyes that look brighter when the sun touched it, she was a half Japanese and half native American. She came here to start her own salon shop, but was keep getting harassed by racist assholes, she found out about Kagome's business and asked for help, now she had a shop right next to her building and if anyone were harass her, Kagome would know instantly and the person would have six months behind bars in that place where people say "don't drop the soap".

Any business that was around Kagome's building was protected by her and any other building in fifty mile radius. Everyone already knew Kagome ruled with a iron fist and gentle touch, but they feared the iron fist more "Jena, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously as she hugged her, the woman named Jena smiled "well I heard that you were back and I thought I come over and ask if you wanted a hair treatment to relax you." Kagome smiled brightly "oh, thanks, I would love that, I think my hair needs some layers, the straight look is going down to the ice age" both of them laughed and Jena looked at Kagome's long hair, she still envied her for it, it was so silky smooth and shines a blue color every time the light shined on it.

"Sure, I can do that, four like always?" Kagome nodded "yup, but I don't want my hair length changin' now, I'm still a bit pissed at your last employee for trying to shave my head off because of some dumb ass break up" she grumbled the last part. Jena laughed at this and nodded "alright, well see you at four" "aight, see you" Kagome waved her off as she left down the hall, when she turned to everyone else "alright, back to work before I put someone on fire" everyone laughed, but got back to work anyways.

Kagome walk to the door up ahead and entered it then closed it behind her, before she knew she was enveloped in a pair of twin strong arms, she giggled, fully knowing who it was "my lord, Sesshomaru you act as though I was gone from your life forever" she said. The pair of twin strong arms gently set her down on the ground "it feels as though you were, where have you been for the last half year, the college told me you showed up for the graduation but left after some woman begged for your help. Then the police came and told me you solved a case, which I might add they put on the new TV show Without a Trace, the episode is going to be called Safe, if I do recall." Kagome rolled her eyes "every little interesting thing I do they always make it as an episode, just like the case of the…" Kagome trailed off remembering that day; Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Sesshomaru hasn't changed a bit, he looks to be in his early twenties, his hair was still the same length and same color, though he had some black tips at the end from the blond bond Kagome and him, made a long time ago. His markings were concealed by the yang necklace he wore around his neck; the white diamond on it sparkled once in a while to show its power, he no longer wore his white traditional kimono outfit with his armor and sword, he now wore a black professional suit that brought out his perfect built slim physique that made even most handsomest male models envious.

"Lets not think about that mom" he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arms a bit before pulling away "how about you tell me what you have been doing all this time" he said walking over to the chair behind the large black desk. Kagome walked over to the couch that was next to the desk pressed up against the wall, she tapped her blind stick on the ground as she walked before she sat down. "Why do you still do that?" "Force of habit" she shrugged "anyways to make a long story short since that slut is coming up here pretty soon, found out I got an aunt, went to Kyoto to visit her and her family, got arrested for suspicions of me being the second Kira, confined for fifty days with a complete imbecile. Had to stay at a newly built headquarters" "you mean that big one they just built in Kyoto" "the one and only, stood there on the eighteenth floor, and a while hell of drama happened and now I'm here since they found out I was blind" Sesshomaru nodded and the room was filled with silence. Kagome stared straight ahead, Sesshomaru watched as she stared somehow knowing that she had a billion and one thoughts going through her mind, back when he fist met her he would have never thought that Kagome could be such a sophisticated and strong woman. Well, from how she was always hiding behind Inuyasha sometimes, anyone could think she wasn't all those things, but as times flown by he saw the true Kagome, the woman that no one thought existed. He hadn't told Kagome yet, but he went to go visit her shrine somewhere in her young age and he saw things he never thought he would witness.

He tapped his fingers on the desk, but the pads of his fingers did not touch smooth cold wood, instead it touched smooth paper, looking down he saw a file, it was a cold case that happened about three years back, three people were killed at a restaurant, shot and stabbed. Two males, one female, it would seem that their bodies were dragged into the restaurant bathroom then left there until someone found them earlier that day, or night. He remembered the case; it was the case that made him realize, how short and unfair the world was, the thing that Kagome tried to avoid with smiles and cheerfulness.

"Is that a new case?" asked Kagome, her voice was soft and a bit distant, Sesshomaru looked up at her before nodding "yeah, it's a cold case of an unsolved homicide that happened three years ago" "ah, Serving Death Cold" "serving what?" "Don't you know they name cold cases now, I remember that case, it was the first one you actually went to when I couldn't. Serving Death Cold, case location in West Philly" "yeah, they sent it here to us" "hm."

"Want this one?" "Nah, I'm going to stick around here and get things settled, after all I had enough case backs to last me a while" "old cases coming back to haunt you again" "yup" Kagome sighed as she stood up off the couch "I'll arrange you a flight tonight for seven o' clock" "Mom, you sure you want to set this one out?" Sesshomaru asked with concern. He knew how Kagome got when the past comes back to haunt her, it was ugly, she would usually dump herself in the ocean to keep herself in check, she wouldn't surface for a whole 24 hours.

Kagome gave him a small smile "Sesshomaru, I'll be fine, if anything you'll be immediately notified" Sesshomaru placed his emotionless mask back on a nodded "alright, I'll hold you up on your word" "and I always keep it, now go work on that Serving Death Cold case." Sesshomaru gave her a small smile before leaning over and kissing her on top of the head "Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed as she rubbed the spot where he kissed like a child would when they didn't want to be seen being kissed by their mother, Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You're still childish even through all these centuries" "and I will go down as so with a big fat smile" Kagome gave a wide smile in Sesshomaru's direction making Sesshomaru laugh before he stood up in his seat "well I will go now, you make sure you get to the house at" "7:00pm and make sure to wake up at 6:30am, yeah, yeah, I got daddy-o" Kagome waved her hand dismissively. Sesshomaru smiled before ruffling her hair "good girl" "hey wait up, aren't I suppose to be the mother here" "maybe" he drawled out slowly in a childish manner, Kagome rolled her pale eyes "whatever."

At the airport three young teens stepped out of the importing hall, people that were going on the plane passed them and entered the hall they just came out of. The first boy looked to be fourteen years old brown hair that could be mistaken as red in a certain angle and green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of green goggles; he wore a vest with fur edges and a red and black stripe shirt under it with a pair of black pants. He pulled out a PSP and started playing a game, the second boy that was standing beside him was about the same age, short blonde shoulder length hair and blue eyes that held a fire in them, he wore a black long sleeve shirt and black pants, he pulled out a chocolate bar and took a bite out of it. He gave a side glare at the boy standing beside him; the third boy looked to be around thirteen years old he hair short white hair, pale cream complexion and black eyes that looked like bottomless pits. He wore a big white button up shirt and white pants with white sneakers. He lifted his right hand twirled a strand of his side hair with his finger as he looked around the airport center.

"Mello, you did remember to call Watari, right?" the boy playing the PSP asked, never looking at the blonde beside him, the blonde known as Mello grumbled "yeah, yeah" before pulling out a black cell phone from his pocket and pressed the number one button then raised it to his ear. It rang about two times before a familiar voice picked up answered;

"Hi Watari" he said cheerfully.

"_Mello?!" _

"We're In Japan"

"_We're? Wait, are the others with you?"_

"Yeah, so when are going to pick us up?"

"…" Mello heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"_Stay there and don't move I'll be there in a little while."_

"Okie dokie, see ya then" Mello pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the end button "so what did he say?" "He probably sounded very displeased from the tone he was using" the albino looking boy said calmly as he continued to twirl his hair around with his finger. Mello narrowed his eyes at him "no one asked you Near and he said he will pick us up in a little while" he let out a sigh before taking another bit out of his chocolate bar.

There was a soft knock at the door, Kagome lifted her head from the desk and turned her head to the door "come in" she said, she heard the door open and footsteps step into the room "Kagome, I think you should take a look at" Kagome heard the smooth scraping sound of a something dropping onto her desk. She reached over and searched around until she felt the smooth surface of a piece of paper, she ran her fingers across the paper until she felt the bumpy grooves of the Brail writing, as her finger ran across the Brail writing her lips slowly pulled down into a frown. When she reached the end of the page, she sat there for a few moments, silent, her lips still pulled down into a frown of displeasure and thought.

Kagome heard the person shift a bit "um, Kagome?" the person said unsurely, Kagome raised her gaze up to make it look as though she was looking at them "get the car ready, we're going to go downtown" she commanded "yes ma'am" Kagome heard the person quickly shuffle out of the room. Kagome lowered her gaze back down and ran her finger over the paper that was a report sent from the investigation squad up at Police Headquarters.

No longer than ten minutes, Kagome was in a car about to go to Downtown Tokyo. A cold breeze pass through the car as the windows were open, the sound of the windows being closed made Kagome's ears twitch. "Br, it would seem winter is coming earlier this year huh Kagome" the person said, wanting to start a conversation to get rid of the awkward silence, well awkward for them since it was their first time working with the boss of the most successful Law Firm. "There's no reason to be nervous around me, if it helps, think of me as a friend" Kagome said feeling her temporary partner's anxiety.

Her advise seem to have calm them down because she didn't feel the air trying to suffocate her anymore, she turned her head and tilted it a bit so that it was laying on the cold glass surface of the window. The drive was silent, neither one of them spoke to one another, Kagome already calculated that about twenty minutes has passed as the car stopped, when the engine was turned off, Kagome grabbed the door handle and pulled it back allowing her to get out of the car. She closed the door behind her "Kagome, glad that you could make it" "Ken, you know I wouldn't miss case report sent to me" "oh right, I forgot, you're a woman of justice" "damn straight, oh Ken meet my temporary partner Kyle, he's a transferred rookie from America, go easy on him" "I'll see what I can do" Kagome rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm. Ken grabbed her arm in a firm grip and started leading her into the apartment building where the investigation and forensic squad was coming in and out of.

Kyle followed Kagome and Ken as they started walking into the building; they went up to the second level of the building when they reached the second floor Kagome was assaulted by the scent of death. Ken saw the bridge of Kagome's nose wrinkle a bit and knew she smelt the scent of death, she always had that weird ability to smell things like a dog, not that he was insulting her heightened abilities. The stepped into a bare room that had a long beer chest in it in further end of the room, an elderly man that looked to be in his fifteen with a bald spot on the top of his head and white hair around the side and back and grayish green eyes stepped up to them as they entered the room.

"Kagome, it's an honor to finally meet you, I have heard many things about you and your work" Kagome gave the man a polite smile; her eyes were hidden once again behind her shades that Ken so happily put on her before they entered. "Well I hope they were good" the man laughed lightly "yes, oh, I bet you are here for the, um" "case report that was sent to me not too long ago" Kagome helped, the man nodded "yes, that's it. Well the storage company called, the management got a complaint about a foul odor, strange leak in one of the units, freezer storage started leaking fluids and units found this inside" the man stepped aside and Ken lead led Kagome over to the freezer storage.

Kyle followed them but instantly regretted it when he saw a young boy no older than eleven or twelve lying in there covered in cuts in bruises with one finger missing on his right hand. He quickly backed away and couldn't stop himself from throwing up on the ground over on the side, Ken covered his nose to block the foul scent that reached his nose and Kagome just stood there with her head slightly bent down as though looking at the body. She breathed in slowly and lightly she heard liquid movements, no doubt the body fluid that was coming out of the boy's wounds "Ken" she whispered, Ken understood what she was trying to say and nodded. "It's a young boy no older than eleven or twelve, colored, not wearing any kind of clothing besides his underwear, cuts are everywhere on his body and no doubt the deadly wound is on his neck, bruises are everywhere and he's missing a finger on his right hand. His body looks thin no doubt he's been here for a while" "Dentsu Rena, twelve years old missing since August last seen on his way from school" the man walked up to them though stopped a few inches away from the freezer storage not wanting to look at the poor soul in it. "He was almost unrecognizable from all the bruises and cuts on him, but the earring we found on him helped" the man lifted up an earring in a evident bag with a tag on it that had writing on it. Ken looked at it before looking at Kagome to see her head still facing the inside of the freezer storage; the frown was visible on her face "the room was soundproofed, so no doubt anyone heard anything" "sick bastard" Ken mumbled softly under his breath he felt his arm be lightly squeeze and knew that Kagome was trying to calm him down a bit so that he didn't do anything rash.

He relaxed his tense muscles and let out a breath; the man saw him relax and thought it was safe to continue "the room belonged to a man under the name of Akiro Gents" "Lieutenant" someone called. The man looked at the person who called him then back at them and nodded his head to the exit; Ken nodded and gently tugged on Kagome's arm telling her that they were going to be walking. Kagome wordlessly turned away from the freezer storage with the boy's body in it and followed him towards the exit way where Kyle was being treated by one of the medic squad. But before they left the room Kagome felt a small almost unnoticeable bump on the floor, she would have to ask Ken what it was later, no doubt he noticed it too since he stopped for a brief moment.

Kagome heard footsteps walking towards them again "what is it?" Ken asked as he noticed the dark look in the man's eyes, the man looked at him "three other storage units in South Tokyo were rented under that same name" Ken's eyes widened and Kagome's grip on his arm tightened a bit.

At the first place up in South Tokyo a man put on a pair of latex gloves as the police busted down the door, one officer walked up to a freezer storage with a pair of strong scissors that cut the lock that it. The man walked up to the freeze storage and opened the lid when he did his face instantly turned hard, he took a deep breath through his nose before pushing the lid back a bit and turning away to walk out of the room. In the freeze storage box was another colored boy about the same as the last; his body was frozen with snowy flakes on his bruised and cut up body, he was missing a finger and also had a cut on the side of his neck.

The lights turned on and another man that was big around the stomach lifted up the lid of a beer cooler revealing another colored boy about a year younger than the other two, his body was frozen and had cuts and bruises everywhere, he was also missing a finger.

A man opened the door to a refrigerator revealing _another_ colored boy sitting curled up frozen in there, he was in the same condition as the other three, no clothes only underwear, cuts and bruises and a missing finger. The woman with the man turned her head away not wanting to see the sad sight of the poor frozen dead boy that looked no older than thirteen or fourteen, the man took a deep breath through his mouth but then closed it as he looked at the boy in the refrigerator "we got a serial killer" he said, his face black but his eyes held anger and sadness in it as he continued to look at the dead boy.


End file.
